Coffee Break
by Jujukeck
Summary: One day, when Christian Grey, enigmatic CEO of Grey Enterprises, is having a bad day and needs to fetch his own coffee at a local coffee shop, he sees Ana, the barista. She's beautiful, young, and kind. But is there a spark between them? No cheating. HEA. All characters are the property of EL James.
1. Chapter 1

01

 **CPOV**

This day has already been one giant cluster fuck. Andrea is out sick and Olivia can't even make a fucking decent cup of coffee. What an idiot! She's lucky I need her father's connection or I'd have fired her by now.

I'm walking down the block to get a cup of coffee myself. I step into Seattle Independent Coffee Roasters. It's not busy at all. Without even looking at the barista I automatically order my Americano with cream and no sugar. "That'll be $2.95." I look up at the barista, mostly because I only have twenties on me.

She is beautiful - long, full, chestnut hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. When I give her my money I notice she has a tattoo on the inside of her forearm that says, "But his dreams were as gigantic as his surroundings were small."

"Jude the Obscure."

She looks up at me, "Excuse me?"

"The quote on your arm. It's from Jude the Obscure."

She smiles at me. "I was a literature major in college. This was the only benefit of having a boyfriend who is a tattoo artist." Of course, she has a boyfriend. Look at her, she's gorgeous and obviously is smart if she has a quote from Thomas Hardy on her arm.

"Your boyfriend did that?"

She looks up at me and blushes slightly. "Ex-boyfriend. Only the tattoo lasted. Is this for here or to go?"

Suddenly I find myself saying, "For here." I never intended to stay and drink my coffee. In fact, I have a lot of work to do. But I just want to see her just a little more. I'm probably just infatuated because I'm between submissives at the moment.

"You can have a seat. I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

"Thanks." I take the $10 bill from my change and put it in the tip jar. That's more than a 275% tip but I don't care.

She gives me a sweet smile. "Thank you." I give her my killer smile I know gets the girls and walk over to a table. I make sure I have a good view of her. I take out my blackberry and start reading my emails. I have to look busy I suppose.

She brings over my cup of coffee and with it an almond biscotti. "The biscotti is on the house." She smiles as she says it.

"I feel honored, um…" I don't know her name.

She reaches her hand out, "Ana. And you?"

I shake her hand, "Christian."

She smiles at me again. "It's nice to meet you, Christian. Enjoy your coffee and please let me know if you need anything else." She turns to walk back to the counter and I notice how nice her ass looks in those jeans. I normally don't like women wearing jeans but I have to admit she looks good.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but I've been nursing this coffee to buy myself some time. She has music playing and is dancing a little to the music. A guy walks in, she looks up at smiles at him. "Hey, Bobby. Do you want the usual?"

"Hey, Ana. That sounds great." She turns and starts the machine. The Rolling Stones' 'Miss You' comes on the radio. "Ana, come, you have to dance with me. It's my favorite song."

"Bobby, you know I can't dance!"

He smiles at her. He's older than her but they seem to have a good rapport. She probably gets along with everyone. "It doesn't matter how you dance as long as you have fun. You have to!"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Fine." She comes around the counter and he takes her hand. He dances and twirls her around. She must be one of the most uncoordinated people I have ever met. But, she's laughing and it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. At the end of the song he dramatically and playfully dips her making her laugh even more. It actually makes me laugh with her. She seems genuinely happy and I don't know why. Surely you can't make much money being a barista and she probably has student loans.

As I watch her some more, I send a text to Welch.

 _~Can you get the employee listing for Seattle Independent Coffee Roasters?~_

 _~Yes, shouldn't be an issue. Anyone of particular interest?~_

 _~Ana. Don't have a last name. Young, early twenties probably.~_

 _~I'll get it to you ASAP.~_

Welch knows me well. I have no doubt that with Barney they both will get me the information I want. Bobby sits down on an overstuffed chair and reads the paper. Shortly, Ana brings him a coffee cup and a huge piece of chocolate cake.

"I swear, Ana. You make the best cakes. Why don't you open a bakery?"

"I don't know. If I turn it into business, then it won't be fun anymore. You know? Plus, what would I do if I could never serve you coffee?"

"Fair point, Ana. But one day I'll see you on the front page of this paper for doing something great."

She rolls her eyes again and disappears back to what I imagine is the kitchen. She comes back to the counter and I have to go now. I walk up to her and put the empty mug on the counter. "Thank you, Ana. It was the best cup of coffee I've ever had."

She smiles at me, "I hope that means you'll be back."

I turn to smile at her and give her a wink. "Oh, Ana, I fully intend on it." I walk out the door and back to Grey House thinking the entire time about Ana and the coffee shop.

The rest of the day throughout my meetings all I can do is think about her. After my last meeting of the day, Ros looks at me and says, "What's going on with you, Christian. You're completely distracted."

Ros is my right hand. I don't think I could operate my business without her. She's also the only person besides family and Elena who I let call me by my first name and talk to me like that. All I can do is smile and think about Ana.

"Holy shit. Christian, you've met someone haven't you?" She asks completely in shock.

"Did you say the word 'someone' purposely?" Many people, including my family, think I am gay. It's because no one has ever seen me with a woman. It's just because they don't know about my lifestyle. Otherwise, they would be completely disgusted with me.

"Christian, I know what the rumors are, but I also know you aren't gay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am gay. We know our own kind. So what is her name?"

"I didn't say I met someone."

"You didn't have to. Just tell me already."

"It's nothing. I stopped to get a coffee and the girl at the counter was cute."

"So ask her out."

"Are you kidding me? We don't have anything in common and what would a young, pretty girl want with a guy like me?"

"Christian, don't be an idiot. A young, pretty girl dating a good looking, successful CEO, who has too much money. It's every girl's' dream. Except mine."

I laugh at her. If I had anyone who was a friend, she would be the closest thing. "Get out. It's 5 and you need to get home to Gwen."

She stands up. "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know. In a couple of hours, I guess. I don't have someone like Gwen waiting for me."

She gives me a sad smile. "OK. Goodnight Christian. Don't work too late."


	2. Chapter 2

02

 **CPOV**

The following morning I leave my office to get coffee and to see Ana.

"Andrea, I'm going for some coffee. I'll be back later."

"Mr. Grey, I can make you coffee if you would like."

"That's not necessary, Andrea. Thank you."

I walk down the street and walk in through the doors. I'm glad to see Ana there at the counter. This time there is no one in the shop. I have her to myself. She looks up at me and smiles. "Christian, you've returned."

"I have, Ana. I _am_ a man of my word."

She smiles at me again. "Do you want what you had yesterday?"

"You remembered my order?"

"Of course, it's my job and you said you'd be back."

"Ah, yes. I'll have another americano but do you have any of that cake you had yesterday? It looked delicious."

"I don't have any more of that cake but this morning I made a dark chocolate cake with hazelnut buttercream icing. Do you want that?"

"Sounds delicious. You made a cake this morning? It's only 10."

She giggles once again. It is now my favorite sound. "I work at a coffee shop. I've been here for 5 hours already." She starts making the espresso for my coffee.

I return her smile. "So, yesterday you said you were a literature major. Why aren't you working in the field?"

"Well, I wanted to work in publishing originally but the guy who would be my boss at the one company totally creeped me out. I'm sure it was stupid of me to not take the job and end up working at a coffee shop. But I like working here. It's fun and I get to meet a lot of people. Anyway, enough about me. Where do you work? It must be close by since you walk here."

"I work at Grey House." Something tells me I shouldn't tell her who I am.

"Oh, so you're a corporate mogul? Suits and ties every day." She teases me but I can tell it's not malicious.

I just laugh and avoid answering the question. "So, you have a quote from Jude the Obscure tattooed on your arm. You're a fan of Thomas Hardy. Why not Austen? I thought all girls loved Jane Austen."

"I do love Jane Austen but Hardy reminds me that life isn't always romantic. It doesn't always go the way you want." She shrugs as she says it. She turns, gets my coffee and the piece of cake, and hands it to me. "Here you go. One cafe americano and one piece of cake."

"There's no one here. Would you like to sit with me? I don't think I should sit alone."

She giggles once again. If I don't sit down at the table, she's going to know exactly what I think of her when she sees my hard-on. "Sure. I could use a break, anyway. Let me get a drink. I'll let you pick the table."

I sit down at the table and a minute later she comes back with a cup of tea. "Tea? When you work at a coffee shop?"

She blushes and looks down suddenly seeming shy. "I prefer tea. I know it's silly. It's kind of sentimental. My stepfather always gave me tea when I needed to cheer up as a little girl." She must love him. Her eyes light up when she talks about him.

"Your stepfather?"

"Yes, Ray, he raised me." Her eyes light up once again.

"What about your father?"

"Oh, I never knew him. He died when I was only a day old." And there I feel a connection that I've never felt before. I never knew my father either.

"So your mom and stepfather raised you?"

"Well, not really. Ray mostly raised me. I didn't always live with my mom."

The thought makes me sad. "Why?"

"Why didn't I live with my mom?"

I nod my head. "Yes." And somehow I feel as if I am saying yes to something completely different.

"Well, my mom has always been a little… flighty. She's currently on her fourth husband. Ray was my constant. What about you? About your family?"

"I don't really like to talk about that."

"It's only fair. You asked me."

I smile at her, she's got a bit of a firecracker in her. "I was adopted. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a pediatrician."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you remember your biological parents?"

I don't want to talk about the crack whore. But of course, sweet Ana doesn't know that. "No, they died."

Her face falls and I don't want to stop talking to her. "So, Ana. Tell me what do you do for fun?"

"For fun? Well, I work and hang out with my roommate, Kate."

"You have a roommate?"

"Yes, she's my best friend since we've been freshmen in college. It's actually her apartment. She lets me live there and hardly pay anything for rent. But I want to save enough money to get my own apartment."

"Why? If you could live somewhere for free?"

"I want to do things on my own. I don't want to depend on the kindness of someone else. You know?"

"I do." I do more than she knows. "So, you like the Rolling Stones?"

"The Stones?"

"Yeah, you danced to them yesterday with that guy."

"Oh, Bobby. He owns the pizza shop next door. He's a regular here. Yeah, I like the Stones. I like a lot of music. What about you?"

"I have eccentric taste, Ana." She snorts a little at my answer. "What? What is so funny?"

"Nothing. You just sound so formal. 'Eccentric' reminds me of what you would call a weird and rich old guy."

She makes me laugh. No one would ever dare to tease me. Of course, she doesn't know who I am. My blackberry buzzes. Shit. I have a meeting. "I'm sorry, Ana. I have to go but this was fun and you are a good baker." She blushes once again.

"See you around, Christian."

"Laters, Ana." Laters - a word my brother uses. But it seems to work for him and I don't want to sound formal like she says. After all, I'm 28, not 68. The meeting is so boring and frivolous. I could be sitting in the coffee shop talking to Ana instead of listening to this bullshit.

* * *

The only good part of the rest of my day is receiving the information from Welch. He was able to get the information on Ana for me.

 _Name: Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _Date of Birth: September 10, 1994 (age 22)_

 _Address: 84 Union St. Apt. 2B, Seattle, WA 98101_

 _Phone: 206-610-4975_

 _Roommate: Katherine Kavanagh, age 22_

 _Hometown: Montesano, WA_

 _Mother: Carla R. Adams, age 42_

 _married to Bob Adams, age 59_

 _Father: Franklin A. Lambert, deceased_

 _Step-father: Raymond M. Steele, age 49_

 _Education: Washington State University, Vancouver_

 _Major : English Literature_

 _GPA : 4.0_

 _Religion : none found_

 _Relationships : Kevin Newman, age 22, 6 months_

 _Aaron Fuller, age 25, 1 year_

 _Status : Single_

 _Bank : Umpqua Bank, balance $395.64_

 _Vehicle : None registered_

 _Height : 5'6"_

 _Weight : 119 lbs._

Welch has done a thorough job as usual. So, she was telling the truth. I wonder which boyfriend was the tattoo artist. Instantly, I hate him. I can't believe she doesn't have a car and has less that $400 in the bank. What if something happened to her?

She lives in a pretty nice apartment. Her friend must come from some type of money. It brings me back to when she said she wanted her own place to make it on her own. I feel like I want to protect her. I want to make sure she has nothing to worry about. I like the fact that she is not in a current relationship and I hope none of her exes come around.

* * *

That night, I actually dream about her. I don't ever remember having a nice dream before. I see her blue eyes and they penetrate through me, her dark hair flowing over her. She's naked and riding me in my bed. _What the fuck?_ I don't have sex in my bed. I can hear her and feel her, it seems real. She calls my name, "Christian. Christian… yes." No one calls me by my name. They call me Sir. I can tell I'm close and so is she. I roll her over without pulling out so she is on her back and I pound into her, making her moan louder. We both come together and it feels glorious.

I wake up with a huge erection. Holy fuck. What the hell was that? I can't go to sleep with this. I reach down and pull myself out of my underwear and start to stroke myself. I picture her on top of me with her tits bouncing up and down. Fuck. I can't believe I am jerking off in the middle of the night in my damn bed. I stroke myself faster, thinking about sucking on her nipples. Finally, there's relief and I come, making a mess all over myself. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't do this. I don't lose control like this. I go into the bathroom to shower off. I look at the clock, it's 2 am. I climb in bed to try and fall back asleep but all I can think about is her, Anastasia Rose Steele, the beautiful barista with a sexy tattoo. I normally do not like girls with tattoos. I want to be the one to mark their skin. But, for some reason I like hers. I wonder if she has any others.


	3. Chapter 3

03

 **CPOV**

It's the third day in a row I go get coffee to see Ana. There are other people there so I am sitting at a table while she waits on them. I look up at the door and see a familiar face.

Fuck. It's my brother, Elliot. "Hey, Christian. There you are. Andrea said you went to get coffee. I thought she was kidding at first. What are you doing here?" He sits down at the table without an invitation.

"Elliot, can I help you with something?" I need to get him out of here. What a pain in the ass.

Ana comes up and smiles at me. "Here you go, Christian. Your usual, café americano and a slice of today's cake. A coconut vanilla cake. Do you like coconut?"

"I do. Thanks, Ana."

"Um, does your friend want something?" I reply no and at the same time, Elliot says yes. Fucker.

"Ana?" She nods and he gives her his classic playboy smile. "I'm Elliot, Christian's brother. I'll have a latte without whipped cream, please."

"Christian, you didn't tell me you have a brother."

"I try not to think about that." She giggles like how I've come to crave hearing. She walks away to get my brother's latte.

He looks back at her. "Damn, she's got a nice ass!" How dare he talk about her like that? She's more than a piece of ass. He looks at me and sees the look on my face. "Holy shit. You like her! You're not here for the coffee. You're here for who brings the coffee. This is awesome! I've never seen anything like this before. Why don't you just ask her out? You are Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor, THE Christian Grey."

"Shut up Elliot. Besides, she doesn't know who I am."

"Why didn't you tell her? It sounds like you two have talked. I don't believe that topic hasn't come up yet."

"She knows I work at Grey House. That's all. She doesn't need to know."

"Christian, are you embarrassed to be Scrooge McDuck? You've never been afraid to flaunt your wealth before."

"Shut your face, Elliot." Now he's downright laughing at me.

Ana brings his coffee and places it down. "Is that everything?"

He gets a smirk on his face and I know he's going to do something to embarrass me. "So, Ana, do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushes, "Um, no. I'm not dating anyone." She sounds nervous. She's not used to jerks like Elliot Grey who are too forward.

"Well, it just so happens my brother here doesn't have anyone to accompany him to a get together at a bar tonight. What time do you get off?"

"Actually, I'm doing a double shift today so I'm working until 10 tonight."

"Great. He can pick you up here at 10 if that works for you."

"Sure, sounds good." She looks at me and smiles shyly. She walks away back to the counter.

Elliot looks at me and is proud of himself. "Elliot, what the fuck?"

"Well, dear brother. I'm just trying to help you by speeding this up so you can stop stalking that beautiful girl. Unless you don't want to go out with her, then I would gladly take her off your hands for you."

"Fuck you. And you dumb fuck, there is no get-together tonight."

"Christian, that will be the easy part. You just concentrate on acting like a normal person and maybe you'll get to see what that ass looks like underneath those jeans."

* * *

I spend the entire evening trying to figure out what to wear. I'm not good at this. Is this a date? I've never been on a date before.

I settle on a gray t-shirt and black jeans. I tell Taylor I will drive myself. She doesn't know who I am, which means I can't drive the R8. I think a $200,000 car might tip her off.

I park the car and am walking up to the coffee shop just as she's locking the doors. "Ana."

"Hi, Christian. I hope I'm dressed OK. I didn't have anything to change into."

"You look beautiful." She blushes. I can't believe she's shy about that. She must get compliments all the time.

"Thank you, you look very… nice too."

I smile at her and hold my hand out to her to take. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't hold hands. But this feels right. "So, how was the rest of the day?"

"Long. But it was OK. It's good working the double because then I usually get overtime." I want to tell her she doesn't have to work doubles, that I can take care of her. "So, where are we going?"

"The Pine Box. Have you been there?"

"Um, no. I don't go out that often."

"It's pretty cool. It is in an old funeral home." We get to my car and I open the door to let her in.

"Thank you. This is a nice car."

"Thanks. Do you have a car?" I know the answer but I ask anyway.

"I did. I had a VW bug but it died and I don't have the money for a new one."

"So, how do you get around?"

"I walk or take the bus. Sometimes Kate, my roommate, will let me drive her car."

We get to the bar and I park. Before she has a chance, I come around to the passenger side to open her door. "How chivalrous. Thank you."

"Anything for my lady." I bow down like a knight and then I kiss her hand. She blushes once again. We walk into the bar and go straight to the back where I know Elliot will be. I'm not sure who will be there.

"Christian!" I look up and Mia is running up to us.

"Hi, Mia. This is Ana, my friend. Ana, this is my little sister, Mia." Mia gets that look on her face and I dread what is going to come out of her mouth.

"Are you two dating?"

"Mia…" Lucky for me she gets easily distracted.

"Ooohhh, Ana. I love your tattoo. I always wanted to get one but my mom wouldn't let me." I see Mia's friend, Lily, walk up to us. She is a stuck-up bitch. I don't know why Mia is friends with her.

"Hi, Christian…" Ugh, I can't stand her and she always tries to flirt with me.

"Lily, this is Christian's date Ana. Ana, this is my friend, Lily." I almost laugh at the look Lily gives Ana. She looks like she just sucked a lemon or something.

We walk back to where Elliot is. "Hey, glad you two could make it. Hi Ana." He looks at me and smirks. What an asshole.

"Hi, Elliot. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, Ana. Believe me, it's all my pleasure."

Before Elliot has a chance to say anything else, I ask Ana what she would like to drink. "A hard cider, if they have it. Here…" She reaches into her pocket and tries to give me money.

"Ana, it's on me. Put your money away." We spend the next couple of hours talking, luckily the bar wasn't too loud. We talk about everything and I even make her laugh a couple of times. At one point I look at Elliot and he gives me a cheesy thumbs up. Really?

I take her home and walk her to the door of her apartment. "Thank you, Christian. I had a nice time."

I smile, "I'm glad." I get close to her, standing only centimeters away. I look in her beautiful blue eyes silently asking her if I can kiss her. I'm not used to asking permission to kiss someone. I lean in and give her a sweet kiss. But soon it turns into something more passionate. Her mouth opens just enough for me to slip my tongue in. Our tongues dance together, massaging and caressing.

When we finally come up for air, I ask her. "Do you work tomorrow?"

She gives me a coy smile. "You mean today?"

I smile at her smart ass remark. Only she can make me look like an ass and still have me eating out of the palm of her hands. "Yes."

She shakes her head no. "Can I take you out?"

"OK."

I smile. "Good. I'll pick you up at 7." I lean down and give her a chaste kiss. "Good night, Ana."

"Goodnight, Christian."

I get in my car and drive off. What the fuck just happened? I don't date!


	4. Chapter 4

04

 **APOV**

"Ana! I've been waiting for you to get home." _Shoot._ I forgot to let Kate know I was going out after work.

"Sorry, Kate. I should have called you. I went out for drinks with a friend after work."

She looks at me perplexed. "What friend? At the coffee shop?" Damn you, inquisitive Kate.

I try to act nonchalant, "No, just a guy, a customer, from work."

Her eyes light up and she gets a wicked smile on her face. "A guy? Tell me! What's his name? What's he do? Is he cute?" She's rapid firing questions at me.

"Kate, slow down. Jeez. You act like I've never dated a guy before." She rolls her eyes at me. "I have had two boyfriends before. It's not like I'm some prude."

"I'm not saying that. It's just that you dated Kevin for a semester when we were sophomores and the last guy you dated was that loser, Aaron."

"Yeah, but I dated him for a year. I don't know. I just haven't met anyone that's interested me. Well, until Christian I guess. He's different. I don't know."

"Christian, huh? What's his last name?"

Shit. I don't know. We actually never talked about that. I just kissed someone who I only know his first name. "Um… I don't know it." I admit quietly.

Kate gives me a Cheshire cat grin. "Anastasia Steele, you little slut. So what does the mystery man do?"

"He works over at Grey House, down the street from the coffee shop."

"So, what does he do there? That's a big company" I just look at her. "Wow, he must be hot then if you didn't even ask the basic questions." I smile and blush at her.

"He's taking me out tomorrow night." As I tell her, I can feel the excitement in my belly.

"Oh my God!" Kate squeals like a teenager at a Justin Beiber concert. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He just said he'd pick me up at 7." She's making me panic a little. I haven't really ever been on dates. Aaron liked going to the bar mainly.

"Hmmm… what type of car does he drive?"

"Kate, why does that matter?"

"Because we need to know how to dress you tomorrow. And since you can't be bothered to ask the important questions we are going to have to guess."

I guess she has a point. "He drives some type of Audi."

"A new one?"

"I didn't ask but I think so. It seemed fancy."

"Ok, we'll have to get you into a dress in case he takes you somewhere nice, so you won't be underdressed."

"Kate, I love you but you are exasperating."

She smiles at me too. "Back at you, Steele."

* * *

I'm standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom. "Kate, I don't know about this. Can't I just wear jeans and a nice top?"

"Are you nuts? No! You look hot so stop it."

I'm staring at myself wearing Kate's black Dress the Population Tori open back bodycon dress and a pair of her black Vince Camuto Imagine crystal embellished pumps. "Kate, are you sure this dress isn't too tight or short?"

"Steele, absolutely not. He's going to drool when he sees you. Plus, the long sleeves balance out the shortness of the dress." That makes no sense to me but Kate knows fashion a lot better than I do. She's also done my hair so it's long and wavy over one shoulder so you can see the cut-out on the back of my dress.

"Too late to change your mind, Steele. A black Audi has just pulled up."

"What? Oh my God! What do I do? I'm nervous."

"Ana, he looks hot. Go out there and get him. You won't disappoint."

"OK. See you later, Kate. Thank you."

As I'm walking out the door she yells, "Don't forget protection!" I know she doesn't mean pepper spray. Anxiously, I make my way to the main door where Christian rang the buzzer.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe I am going on a date. I've never been on a date. I'm not even sure how to act. I've been to countless business dinners but I'm sure this isn't the same.

I see her come out the door and my mouth goes dry. Holy fucking shit. She looks breathtaking. I knew she was beautiful but tonight, I didn't imagine this. It takes me a second to catch my breath at the sight of her.

"Ana, you look beautiful. Stunning even." I walk up to her to take her hand. I need to think about my grandmother or something or this date will get awkward quickly. I've lost the control that has taken me years to master.

She blushes at me shyly and looks down. "Thank you, Christian. You look handsome." I lead her to my car and place my hand on her back. Her beautiful back is partly exposed in the dress. Her skin is like porcelain and feels soft. I open the passenger side door to let her in the car.

I walk around to the driver's side and try to appear casual but inside I feel like running to get in the car. I get in and start the car. I look over to her, "Are you hungry, Ana?"

"Ravenous." I know we're talking about food but it seems like it's more than that in her response.

I look over and wink at her. "Good." She blushes once again.

I drive up to the Space Needle and look over at her. "Have you ever been here?" She shakes her head no. "First time then? Let's go." I give my keys to the valet and quickly walk her inside. People there recognize me and give me nods and polite hellos as we make our way to the restaurant. I ignore them.

"You seem popular here." She doesn't miss a beat.

"I don't think it's me they are paying attention to. It's probably the beautiful woman on my arm." She blushes once again. We get to the host stand and luckily they know who I am and don't mention it. We are seated at the table and Ana looks around with her eyes wide. The waiter comes up to us for our drink order. She looks a little lost. "Is it OK if I order, Ana?"

She looks relieved, nods, and says, "Please."

"We'll have a bottle of the villa maria "private bin" sauvignon blanc." The waiter nods and leaves to retrieve the wine. Ana is looking at the menu and I can tell this is a little overwhelming for her. "Ana, would you like me to order? Do you trust me?"

She smiles at me sweetly, her blue eyes shining brightly. Quietly, just above a whisper, "I trust you, Christian." Just the way she says my name makes my heart beat fast.

The waiter returns with our wine and then is ready for our order. "We'll start with the oysters on the half shell, and then we'll have the grilled wild salmon with fingerling potatoes, wilted pea vines, and the bing cherry emulsion."

"Very good choice, Sir." The waiter makes his way to the kitchen finally leaving us alone.

"You sound competent, Christian." Ana's voice is breathy adding to the feeling between us.

"You would be surprised at how competent I am, Ana." She looks at me and swallows, her eyes growing wide.

She clears her throat to regain her composure. "So, Christian, you never did tell me your last name." Shit. I don't want her to know who I am just yet. I'll try for distraction.

"Well, you never told me yours, Ana."

She blushes again and I have to remind myself to calm down. "Steele. It's Anastasia Steele but everyone calls me Ana."

"Anastasia? What a beautiful name, Miss Steele." Of course, I already knew that.

"So? Your name?"

I smile at her, "Trevelyan. It's Christian Trevelyan." Technically I am not lying to her, just omitting a small part.

"So, Christian Trevelyan. You know what I do for work. What is it that you do at Grey House?"

"Oh, I work in mergers and acquisitions. It's very boring."

"I don't know. I serve coffee for a living." She shrugs.

"I wouldn't call you boring, Ana. After all, why do you think you have so many regular customers? And you make the best cake I have ever tasted." She blushes once again. It's easy to make her blush.

Before we can say anything else, the waiter returns with our oysters. "Do you like oysters?"

"I don't know. I've never had them before."

"Well, they're delicious. All you do is squeeze some lemon, tip the shell back into your mouth and just swallow."

She looks me right in the eyes trying to figure out how I meant that double entendre. Oh, I meant it. _I hope she swallows_. I reach over, take an oyster, and after squeezing some lemon on it, tip it back in my mouth and swallow it. My eyes never left hers. I've never had to seduce a woman before, but I like this.

She responds by repeating what I did. "Did you like it, Anastasia?"

She gives me a whispered yes and it's like she's speaking straight to my cock.

We make it through the rest of the meal talking and laughing with normal conversation. She tells me stories of her and her roommate, Kate, and I tell her stories about Elliot, Mia, and me. Before I know it, the meal is over. "Would you like dessert, Ana?"

"No, thank you." Shit. I need to think of something quickly. I don't want to take her home yet. I have an idea.

"Come, I want to show you something." I take her hand and walk her towards the exit.

"Don't we have to pay the bill?" Ana seems shocked and worried we are doing a dine and dash or something.

"Don't worry, I already paid." She looks at me confused but doesn't say anything.

It's less than a ten-minute drive but we arrive at the marina. I park the car and come around to open her door.

I offer her my hand, "Miss Steele." She takes it and smiles at me.

We walk hand in hand along the marina. The lights from the docked boats are giving it a romantic glow and the sound of the water is calming. We walk and talk a little more. Conversation with her is easy; it feels like second nature.

I look at my watch and it's already 11. I've spent the last four hours with her and I feel like it's been hardly any time at all. "As much as I don't want to, I better take you home, Anastasia."

* * *

 **APOV**

This has been an amazing date, even with all the tension between us. I think my heart's still beating fast. We get to my apartment and suddenly I don't want him to go. "Here, let me get your door. I'll walk you to your apartment." He gets out and walks around the car to me and I let out the breath I have been holding.

He opens my door and gives me the biggest, sexiest smile I have ever seen. I take his hand and we walk to the door to my building in silence. I turn to him. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Christian."

He steps closer to me, "It was my pleasure, Ana." He leans in and gives me a kiss that's at first sweet, and then it gets more passionate and deeper. Our tongues are entwined. His hands move to my rear and he pulls me close to him. I can feel his erection against me and a low moan escapes his throat. Our kiss gets even more intense and needier. Abruptly he stops and pulls away. "Ana, if I don't stop I don't think I'll be able to."

I'm out of breath and panting so all I can say is, "OK." He puts his forehead against mine and is just as out of breath as I am.

"Ana Steele, what are you doing to me?" And I have a feeling it's not really a question. "Can I call you tomorrow?" His eyes are earnest and sincere.

"Yes." He gives me a big smile.

"Sleep tight, Anastasia. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I turn and head into the building and he walks back to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

_Work has been insane this week so I am hoping to be able to relax and get some writing done tonight to help calm my mind._

 _I'm glad you like the story and thank you for reading it!_

* * *

05

 **CPOV**

It's Sunday. The date last night with Ana was amazing. I badly wanted to take her up to her apartment but I didn't think she would appreciate it. I come back from my morning run and before I even have a chance to get in the shower my phone rings. It's Ros, my VP. Shit. "Ros?"

"Christian, I hope you didn't have plans because we need to get our asses to Portland ASAP."

"What? Why?"

"James Travis wants to back out of the sale."

"What? What the fuck?!"

"Exactly."

"Meet me at Grey House. We'll take Charlie Tango; it'll be faster."

"See you in 10."

Fuck. This is a huge deal. This can't fizzle out. I call Taylor. "Taylor, Ros and I have to go to Portland. It's urgent."

"Sir, I can be ready in five."

"No, that's OK. Ros and I are just going there and back. I'll drive the R8 to Grey House."

"Are you sure, Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know."

"Yes, Sir. Please call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Taylor."

Ros and I are in Portland until after 10 at night but we managed to convince Travis to continue the sale. That was one long fucking day. I land Charlie Tango, say goodbye to Ros and then drive back to Escala. Shit, it's too late to call Ana. I'll make sure to go to the coffee shop in the morning.

* * *

It's Monday morning around 10. It seems like this is the best time to go to the coffee shop as it isn't busy now. I walk in and Ana has her back to the door and is standing on a step stool trying to reach something on a tall shelf. She doesn't hear me come in. "Need a hand?"

I didn't mean to but I ended up scaring her and she falls off the stool. "Jesus, Ana!" I come around in time to catch her.

"Christian?" She looks at me in shock and then another emotion quickly crosses her face. "You can put me down now." I set her down and she stomps back over to the register. "Can I take your order?"

"Ana, what's wrong?" She gives me what I can only describe as a 'fuck you' look.

"Nothing is wrong. What do you want?" She's pretty unconvincing. I don't understand.

"Ana, please talk to me." I'm begging her. _I don't beg._

"Christian, if you didn't want another date you should have just told me. But I waited for you to call yesterday like an idiot."

"No, Ana. That's not it. I had the… the best night ever on Saturday." I stop but it's true. I don't ever remember having such a good time and able to be myself. "I had to go to Portland yesterday for work unexpectedly and didn't get home until after 10."

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me. "Really."

"Ana, if I was going to gaslight you, why would I come here this morning where I know you work?" I can see I got through to her. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to women having these expectations. Usually, I'm the one on control. _Usually..._

"I'm sorry, Christian. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just afraid you didn't like me when I…"

I look at her and smile and before she has a chance to finish, I say, "You like me?"

She blushes and looks down. Quietly and without looking up she just replies, "Yes."

I smile and I take my hand up to her chin lifting her eyes to mine. "Good because I like you too."

Her blue eyes get wide again, "You do?" I smile at her and nod. I lean across the counter and kiss her, a sweet, affectionate kiss. I take my hand and caress her cheek with my knuckles. And give her and nice little peck on the lips.

"Yes. I actually don't like coffee that much."

The sweetest giggle escapes from her. "I don't either. I actually prefer tea." And for some reason, we both begin to laugh hysterically.

"What time are you finished with work today?"

"Today is my early day so I am done at 2."

"Can I take you out?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"I'll be here at two." She gives me a big smile and I walk out of there like I am on cloud nine. It's then I realize I genuinely like her. I'm in uncharted territory.

At 2 pm precisely I arrive at the coffee shop and Ana is just walking out. She has on jeans and a t-shirt again that show off her amazing tits and ass. She looks at me and smirks. "Well, one of us is dressed inappropriately."

I look down to realize it's because I am in my suit and she has on jeans. I look at her, take off my tie, and undo the first couple buttons of my shirt. "How's that?"

She smiles back at me, "much better." I feel nervous and I don't know why. I don't usually get nervous but right now I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I take her hand in mine and lean down to place a kiss on her cheek. "So, what would you like to do?"

"It's a nice day, we could walk around Pike Place Market. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure, I don't normally go there."

"Really? It's fun. It's kind of what you make of it. You know?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever seen the Post Alley Gum Wall?"

"The what?"

She just giggles. "I'll show you."

* * *

 **APOV**

We walk to the market holding hands. I don't think he does this type of stuff often. We walk through the main arcade, first stopping at Rachel where Christian digs a quarter out of his pocket and places it in her slot. A little farther down the arcade, we watch a busker perform magic and card tricks. Christian laughs like a young kid and I am surprised - it seems like he's never been to the market before today. He marvels at the fishmongers throwing huge salmon to each other.

We get to a stand selling flowers and Christian stops and buys me a bouquet of flowers wrapped in paper. "They aren't as pretty as you are but I guess they'll do."

"Christian, that is so sweet. Thank you." I go to give him a kiss on the cheek and he quickly turns his face so it lands on his lips. He tries to act seriously but can't hold in his laughter. "I'm going to have to watch you. You're sneaky."

We're standing in front of the gum wall. His face is twisted in disgust. "This is gross. I can't believe there are people who do this and people who look at this."

"I take it you won't be making a contribution." I tease him.

He just shakes his head slowly. We've already been here for a few hours. "If you want to, I can pick up some things and cook you dinner back at my place.

"Sure, sounds good to me." He takes my hand and we walk back towards the main arcade where the grocery vendors are. I stop at a produce stand to purchase some garlic, shallots, bell peppers, carrots, and zucchini. I hand the attendant my money. "Ana, I've got this."

"No, Christian. It's my idea and you paid for the other night."

"Ana, please. Let me pay. I want to. After all, you are cooking. It's the least I can do."

I sigh. "OK. If you insist."

He smiles at me and takes the bag. "You are ever the gentleman. Who says chivalry is dead?"

"Miss Steele, if you knew me you wouldn't be saying that." _Holy shit_. How does he say things that seem so normal and make them sexual?

I stop by a local butcher. "Do you eat red meat?"

"Yes."

"Good. This place is great. It's grass fed local beef." I get two steaks and again Christian insists on paying.

We walk back to my apartment, Christian carrying the bags. We get back to my apartment and I unlock the door. I instruct Christian to put the groceries on the counter. I see a note from Kate that she is staying over her boyfriend's tonight. She might as well just move in there. She's at his place more than ours.


	6. Chapter 6

06

 **CPOV**

Her apartment is nice, I suppose. I think the entire place could fit in my great room at Escala.

"Can I get you a drink?" She breaks my thought process.

"Sure."

"Um, unfortunately, we don't have much. We have hard cider, beer, water, or juice. Sorry, I didn't plan on any company."

"Ana, water is fine." She brings me a bottle of spring water.

"Would you like a glass?"

"I'm OK. Can I help you?"

She smiles at me. "Do you know how to cook?"

I shake my head no and she giggles again.

"The iPod dock is over there. You can put on some music if you'd like." I go over to her iPod and check out her music. There's a good mix on here. I pick Frank Sinatra. She looks up at me and smiles. "You like Frank too?"

"Yes, and it's good dinner music."

She is a great cook. She made a cast iron steak with sauteed vegetables and rice pilaf. "How did you learn to cook like this, Ana?"

"Well, it was just my step dad and me a lot so one of us had to learn. Plus, I like creating something people enjoy."

"Well, you're very good at it."

She blushes again, "Thank you."

"You blush a lot."

"What?"

"When I give you a compliment, you blush. I would think someone like you would get many compliments."

"Um, no. Not really. I'm not the pretty one, Kate is. She's also fun and outgoing. I don't know. I just get shy I guess."

I walk up to her. "Ana, you are beautiful. How do you not know that?" The Rolling Stones 'Rip This Joint' comes on. "Dance with me."

"Dance with you?"

"Yes."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes." I reach my hand to her; she laughs and then takes it and dances with me to the song. It's in between uncoordinated and free-spirited but we're laughing and having fun.

A sexy version of Beyonce's Haunted comes on next and the heat between us intensifies. We are standing inches from each other, looking into one another's eyes. I lean down and kiss her, gently at first. But the desire in us takes over and the kiss becomes more passionate and more fervent. I kiss her neck and nip at her earlobe making her cry out a little. Her hands are in my hair pulling it slightly. The subtle pain of it turns me on.

I slowly reach my hand up the inside of her t-shirt to her breast. I give it a gentle squeeze and then tease her nipples with my fingers making her gasp. "Ana, I want you."

"Yes." she breathes.

"Where's your room?" I barely give her time to respond before I am kissing her neck.

"Down the hall." I groan and pick her up, carrying her to her room.

I put her down next to her bed and peel her shirt off her. I step back. My god. She is so damn hot. She has on a pink lace bra, and a tattoo on her ribs that says, "The beauty or ugliness of a character lay not only in its achievements, but in its aims and impulses; its true history lay, not among things done, but among things willed."

"Fuck, Ana. Do you know how sexy you are?" I walk back over to her and kiss her again. I trail kisses over her breasts, on her ribs where her tattoo is, and down her stomach.

I kneel down in front of her and unbutton her jeans. "Oh, Christian, please." She shoves her hands in my hair. I unzip her jeans and slowly pull them down so she is now in just her bra and panties. I kiss her sex on the outside of her panties and she gasps once again.

I stand up and kiss her hard. I whisper in her ear, "Do you want me?"

"Yes. I want you." I kiss her again and unhook her bra and remove it slowly. Quickly I sweep her down onto the bed so she is under me. She lets out a little yelp in surprise.

I'm leaning over her and I rub my nose against hers before kissing her again. I kiss down her body once more but this time I don't stop, taking her panties off as I go. She is gloriously naked laying there for me. I kiss down her stomach once more and go down to her sex. I spread her legs with my hands and lick up her up and then down. She moans making me smile. I circle her clit with my tongue sucking slightly. I can feel her quiver. "Fuck, Ana. Not only are you sensitive, you're so wet." She groans again and I slip my index and middle fingers in her slowly moving them in and out.

"God, Christian. Please." I stop and move up her once more. I kiss her so she can taste herself on my lips.

"Do you want me?" She nods. "Tell me."

"Yes. Yes, Christian, I want you inside me." I give her a quick kiss and take off my jeans and boxers. She looks down at me and her eyes get big. I slowly stroke myself.

"Is this what you want?" I stroke it more while I look at her. She nods her head yes and closes her eyes. "Ana, I have to get the condom out of my pocket."

"I'm on the pill." Silently I am thankful, I hate wearing them. I lean up and kiss her once more. I take her hands and hold them next to her head in mine. Slowly I put myself at her entrance and enter her. "Ohh… faster, please."

I enter her again and pause, giving her another kiss. Then I increase the pace slowly getting faster. I've never had vanilla sex before but this is really, really good. I feel her start to tighten around me and quiver. I can't wait much longer. I put my face by her neck trying to catch my breath. "Fuck, Ana. I want to hear you call my name." And that is her undoing.

"Christian! Yes!" She then yells something garbled I don't understand. And, the sound of my name from her lips makes me come. I've never had an orgasm this intense before. Once I am done, I look down at her; she's even more beautiful after an orgasm.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." I tuck some of her hair behind her ear. I hold her head in my hands and kiss her gently. I give her kisses on her nose, her cheeks, and her eyes. We lay like that just kissing softly. "Are you OK?"

She smiles at me and nods her head. "Yeah." I pull out of her and stand up.

"Is it OK if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure. It's just down the hall. I can show you."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you join me?"

We're in the shower and I grab a bottle of shampoo and start to wash her hair. She moans in appreciation. Then I take the body wash and lather her all over her body. She has a fantastic body.

Unexpectedly she turns around with the body wash in her hands. I freeze. Shit. She's going to touch me." Ana, no."

"I just want to return the favor."

"I appreciate it but I don't want to be touched. Please." I see her face fall and the look of rejection on her face.

"Ana, it's not you. I can't stand for anyone to touch me. I just can't bear it."

"Is it because of those scars?" She asks innocently not realizing what the scars are from. All I can do is nod at her and kiss her hand. Quietly she relents, "OK."

Once we're out of the shower and dressed she looks at me and smiles. "I don't want to kick you out, Christian, but I have to be at work at 6 am tomorrow." For some unknown reason, this upsets me and I don't understand why. I never sleep with anyone.

"Well, if you are kicking me out I guess I will see you tomorrow." I give her a kiss goodbye and suddenly I don't want to leave her.

She smiles. "Tomorrow. Until then…"

On the drive home, my thoughts and feelings are scattered. I should be happy she didn't want me to stay over, shouldn't I? Is it because she doesn't like me? Why does this have me so upset? It was good, really good. Did she think it was good? It seemed as if she liked it. Is it because I told her not to touch me? That is a hard limit for me.

That night I lie in bed and think of her. I can still smell her hair and hear her moans. I wish she was here with me now.


	7. Chapter 7

07

 **APOV**

I had a lot of fun with Christian yesterday but I don't know how involved I want to get. Honestly, Aaron broke my heart and I don't know if I want to risk that again.

Around 10 am, Christian comes into the shop. I look up at him and as soon as he sees me he gets a huge smile on his face. It just makes me melt inside.

"Good morning, Sir. What can I get you?" I have to give him a little bit of a hard time.

"I'll have a café americano and you." He smirks at me.

"Why, Sir, you are so forward!" I admonish him and he smiles in return. There's no one in the shop right now as he looks at me.

"Come here." Two words. That's all he needs to say and I am putty in his hands. I come around the counter and he quickly swoops me in his arms and gives me a kiss. "I've missed you, Ana."

"You just saw me last night."

"What's your point?" He's giving me little chaste kisses in between each word.

I smile at him. I do like him but I just can't shake the feeling that there is more to him than he lets on. "I guess I don't have one."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"I would but I'm leaving after work to spend a couple of days in Montesano with my dad."

"How are you getting there?"

"Kate is lending me her car. She's going away with her boyfriend."

"Oh. When will you be back?"

"It should be some time on Friday."

"Can I see you? Friday night?" He seems so unsure of himself and I don't know why. He's smart, nice, funny, and extremely good-looking. I don't get it.

"Of course. I can text you when I leave Ray's. Does that work?"

"Yes." He smiles at me and gives me another kiss. "I have to run. I have a meeting to go to."

"Let me get your order ready to go." I hand him a to go cup with his café americano and a box with a piece of cake in it.

"What's this?"

"Cake. Chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream icing." He looks at me excitedly with boyish charm. If chocolate cake is all it takes to make him happy, this will be easy. "It's on the house." I wink at him.

"I think I'd like it better on you."

"Christian!" I playfully swat at him with the towel I have hanging off my apron.

He gives me a big smile. "Laters, baby." His unexpected farewell makes me laugh.

* * *

 **TPOV**

Daily for the past week or so Mr. Grey has been sneaking off mid-morning. He's been secretive about it so I need to find out what it is. I don't want him to be in any kind of trouble. The fact of what I do know about him and that he's keeping whatever this is a secret makes me worry.

I covertly follow him out of the building. He walks into a coffee shop. A coffee shop? Why? I move to get a closer look. He's talking to an attractive young woman behind the counter but they are laughing and smiling. It appears as if they know each other.

Suddenly she comes out from around the corner and he takes her in his arms and kisses her. I'm in shock. I've worked for Mr. Grey for five years and I have never seen him act like this towards a woman - not even a submissive he was supposedly fond of. I continue to watch him and it's like I am looking at a different person from the one I know, or I thought I knew anyway.

He's smiling and laughing. He's kissing her and being affectionate. Is this where he's been going this entire time? When he goes off without me, is he going to see her? I don't understand. She looks like one of his submissives but he hasn't brought her to Escala. He doesn't normally visit subs at their place of work or home. So, what's different? I have to find out what it is. I see him leave the shop holding a cup of coffee and a small box. He has the biggest smile I have ever seen on him.

As soon as I know he won't be able to see me, I make my way into the shop. It's a normal shop, empty at the moment with music playing on the speakers. The brunette looks up at me, "Hi. What can I get for you?" She is a lot younger than his other submissives.

"Hi…" I look at her name tag quickly. "... Ana. Can I have a medium black coffee?"

"Sure. For here or to go?"

"To go please."

"Coming right up. Would you like anything else?"

"No, I think that'll be all." She smiles warmly at me. She does seem friendly - there's something about her that makes you want to get to know her.

"That'll be $1.75."

"Is that all? I was expecting it to cost a lot more."

"Everything is done here so we don't have many middle men to pay."

"I see. Have you been here long?"

"I started here when it first opened about a year ago." I hand her my credit card.

"Sorry, I just realized I don't have any cash on me." I shrug at her.

"Oh, don't worry about it then. I can catch you the next time or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It's totally not a problem." She gives me a kind smile. She is definitely different from most of his previous women.

"Thanks, Ana. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome…"

"Jason."

She smiles at me. "You're welcome, Jason. I hope you come back."

"I have to. I owe you $1.75." I smile as I walk out.

Walking back to Grey House I rack my mind about this whole situation. Why is Mr. Grey so secretive about this girl? She doesn't appear underage and that's not his style anyway. He looked so happy with her too. Then it hits me. I think he's in love.

Wait until Gail finds out. I normally don't share things about Mr. Grey with her but this is big. I finish the coffee before heading back into the building.

I walk past Mr. Grey's office and he calls out to me. I expect him to be angry but he's smiling. This is unusual for him. "Taylor?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you be able get an A3 by Friday?" What's going on here? She definitely didn't seem like a submissive. I hope he's not going to mess up whatever he has with Ana and contract with someone.

"Um, absolutely, Sir. Do you need everything else per usual?"

"No. I'm just helping out a friend."

"Friend?" He doesn't have any friends.

He looks at me and I know I've overstepped my bounds here. "That's what I said."

I recover quickly. "It'll be here by Friday."

"Thank you, Taylor."

He's buying her a car. I hope he doesn't mess this up. From my brief meeting with her, she doesn't seem the type to accept gifts like that.


	8. Chapter 8

08

 **APOV**

The visit with Ray is really nice. It was his 50th birthday so I had a little celebration for him at his house. I invited some of his friends over to have a barbecue and I've made him a chocolate cake. His present from me was bait. I thought it was gross but Mr. Brady at the tackle shop said he would love it, and he does.

Friday afternoon I start on my way back from Seattle. Being here made me a little homesick for small-town Montesano. I get into Kate's car, which is a dream to drive, and text Christian.

 ***Estimated arrival time to Seattle is 5:15 pm***

 ***Sounds good. Where should I pick you up?***

 ***I want to drop Kate's car off at the apartment.***

 ***I'll meet you there.***

 ***K. See you soon.***

 ***Laters, baby***

Just as I am parking Kate's car, Christian pulls up. I lock her car and head to his Audi. "Good timing. I just parked the car." I say as I greet him.

"Do you need anything in your apartment?"

"No, I have everything I need as long as I am OK wearing jeans."

"You are perfect wearing jeans." He gives me a sexy smile and I feel like a teenager again.

Christian takes me to a restaurant called Harvest Vine. I feel underdressed. "Christian, are you sure I'm not too casual?"

"Don't worry. I promise." He gives me that charming smile of his. We get into the restaurant and instead of being seated in the dining room we are seated in the kitchen. "I thought you may like this since you like to cook."

"Christian, this looks like so much fun! But, I have no clue what to order."

"Why don't we let the chef pick?"

"OK." I smile. This is so much fun. "How do you know all about this type of stuff?"

"I just like eating." He shrugs like it's no big deal. Maybe he's friends with someone.

The food was amazing, we had Spanish olives, bread with an olive oil tasting, dry-cured Serrano ham, braised oxtail in a pastry with root vegetables, roasted cauliflower with onion confit, and this amazing wine I have never had before. I'm not sure I can even pronounce the name of it. He got us a whole bottle! I feel bad he is spending so much on me. "Christian, this is wonderful. But I hate you are spending so much money on me. I'd be just as happy eating from a food truck as long as it's with you."

"Ana, I am happy you like to spend time with me like that. It means more to me than you know. But you don't have to worry about the cost. I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to or couldn't afford it. So, I don't want you to worry."

"OK. I will let it go." I smile at him. He is sweet and I've never had a guy take me to places like this before.

We pull up to the apartment building and I take out Kate's keys only to realize the apartment keys aren't with her car keys on the fob and my keys are locked safely in the apartment.

"Shit!" Now, what do I do? Kate won't be home until Sunday.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Christian looks alarmed.

"I didn't realize the door keys weren't on the same key ring as the one for her car keys, and my keys are upstairs." I feel like such an idiot.

He gives me a strange look but then says, "We could go to my place."

"OK, let me grab my stuff out of her car."

He drives us to that fancy apartment building, Escala, and pulls into a space in the underground garage. Wow, this is nice. His rent must be pretty expensive. We get in the elevator and the ride up is long. How many floors does this place have?

We come out of the elevator into a beautiful foyer and then into a great room bigger than my entire apartment. I'm in shock.

He looks at me, "Home sweet home."

"This is your place?" He nods at me. "Do you have roommates?"

"Not technically."

"Christian, I'm confused. I thought you worked at Grey House."

"Ana, I have to tell you something. When I gave you my name and told you what my job was, I didn't tell you everything."

This is what horror movies or soap operas are about. "Everything?"

"My last name isn't just Trevelyan. It's Grey. Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Grey? Like Grey House?" He nods at me. "Does your dad own the company or something?"

"No, Ana. I own the company."

"Wait, you're the billionaire bachelor the shows talk about?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"No, but I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"When I first met you I was going to but I thought you wouldn't talk to me if you knew who I am. I wanted you to like me for me."

"But I do like you for you."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, honestly, I've never had this happen to me before. I hope that's the only thing you were keeping from me"

"Now that you're here and you know, would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure. This place looks like a museum."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Not bad necessarily, everything in here is beautiful but it's not homey. You know?"

"Homey?"

"Yeah, there's nothing personal here. You wouldn't know you live here. There is nothing about you here like pictures or anything. That's all."

He smiles at me sadly. "I pretty much just sleep here. I spend most of my time at work. Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Sure." He walks over to the kitchen and I follow him.

"Sancerre OK?"

"I don't know what that is. I trust your judgment." He smiles at me innocently and hands me a wine glass; I take a sip. "Christian, this is delicious." He smiles again but he seems nervous. It's almost as if he's never had a girl to his apartment before. I look over and see an entire wall of glass. You can see all of Seattle from here. "Wow!" I walk over to the wall to look out.

"It opens up." I look at him a bit perplexed. "The wall opens to the balcony."

"You must spend a lot of time out there with that view."

"Actually, no." He sounds so sad when he says that.

"Would you like to go out there with me?"

He looks at me in surprise. "Out on the balcony? Now?"

"Why not? The view is probably fantastic." He just shrugs and seems so unsure of himself. He opens up the wall to allow us to go out onto the balcony. "Christian, you can see the Space Needle!"

He laughs. "I guess I never thought about it." He puts his glass of wine down and walks toward me, then he takes the glass out of my hand placing it next to his. "I've missed you, Anastasia."

"You have?" He looks at me and his eyes are cloudy, he just nods and then leans his head down and kisses me gently at first. I return his kiss and put my hands in his hair.

He sighs heavily. "Ana, we better stop or I won't be able to give you the tour and there is one room I think you'll like." I give him my best 'really'? look. "I'm serious. Follow me." He takes my hand and leads me to a room by some stairs. He opens the door and at first,I just see a pool table but once I am in the room further I can tell it's a library.

"Christian, this is amazing!" I walk up to the shelves to look at all the books. He has so many first editions. I don't think I've seen this many in one place.

He smiles at me. "I thought you'd like it." I can feel the gigantic smile on my face. I turn to face him and reach up to kiss him.

Between kisses he confesses, "I was afraid you wouldn't like me once you found out."

"Why would you think that? But I am going to start charging you more for your cake!"

"I'd pay whatever you want for that cake." He starts to laugh making me laugh too. "Ana, I know it's early but I'd like to go to bed...with you." I smile and he swoops me up and carries me to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

09

 **CPOV**

Ana is so beautiful. She was all I could think about for this past couple of days. I don't know what's gotten into me. She's all I think about.

We are in my bed and she's on top, riding me. Holy fuck, she is hot. I could stare at her all day. Just as soon as we are both about to come, I hear someone yell, "Christian, darling!" Before I realize it, Elena has walked into my bedroom.

"Fuck, Elena! Get out of here!" Ana and I scramble in the bed. I cover her up and scramble to put on my pants. "Ana, I'm sorry. I'll go get rid of her." I kiss her on the cheek and go out to the great room to find Elena.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I heard you in your bedroom and since you don't have women in there I assumed you were alone."

"Well, I wasn't. Why did you just come over?"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"It is. What do you want?" Just as Elena is about to start talking she looks past me and clears her throat. I look behind me and see Ana dressed walking out to me.

"Um, Christian… I think I'm going to get going." _Fuck!_

"No, Ana. Please. She's about to leave." Ana starts walking towards the elevator. I go after her and catch up with her in the foyer.

"Christian, it's fine. I should go. Obviously whatever is wrong is important."

"But where will you go? You can't get into your apartment."

"There's an apartment above the coffee shop. I can stay there."

"Ana, please…"

"No, Christian. It's fine. Go deal with… your friend. I'll talk to you later." Against my pleas, she gets into the elevator and leaves. What the fuck just happened? The whole night was going so well.

I stomp back into the great room. "Elena, now that you ruined my evening, what is so damn important that you couldn't call or wait until tomorrow?"

"I need your help." I roll my eyes at her. "It's Linc. He's threatening to release information about me to the media."

"Linc? Why now?"

"He found out about Isaac."

"Fuck, Elena. Why would he care about Isaac?"

"Isaac works at Lincoln Timber and Linc thinks I sent him there as a spy."

"Jesus Christ, Elena. How fucking stupid can you be? Out of all the subs, you could pick, you pick the one who works for your bitter ex-husband?"

"I didn't know that's where Isaac works."

"So, why do you need my help?"

"I think Isaac and Linc may have set me up. I need your guy who runs all your background checks."

"Isn't it a little late for that? I will have him call you. Now you need to leave and in the future don't come over unannounced again."

"Is she a sub?"

"That's none of your business what or who she is, especially since you ruined my night."

She puts her hands up in defense. "Sorry. I'll be on my way" She walks past me into the foyer and leaves in the elevator.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! The night with Ana was going so well and it is now in shambles. I don't even know if she'll talk to me. And how do I explain who Elena is to her?

I have to go find Ana and fix things.

* * *

 **APOV**

That was absolutely mortifying. We were walked in on in the throes of passion. And who was that woman? His mother? He didn't act like she was his mother.

 _Shit._ I left my overnight bag there. I'm not going back to get it, that's for sure. I am so glad Shawn owns the whole building the coffee shop is in. He keeps one of the apartments available for friends or family. I must be walking quickly, because I got there faster than I thought, find the spare key in its hiding spot and make my way up to the apartment.

I walk in and just drop down on the sofa. Since I can't make myself disappear, I just need to wallow in my sorrows. I get up and check to see if there is anything in the fridge since I am so thirsty and am relieved to see it stocked with beer. I'll pay him back for what I drink. I sit back on the sofa and bury my face in my hands. What just happened?

I thought Christian was just a normal guy and tonight I find out he's some type of bazillionaire that lives in a palace and then some woman walks in on us. Who just walks into someone else's house and goes into their bedroom? I don't know - maybe this is a message that we just won't work out. Maybe it was just a fun fantasy but nothing more.

The door buzzer frantically buzzes and I know it can only be one person. It's Christian. I don't know how to feel about this but I go to the buzzer, "Hello?"

"Ana, please, can I come up? I need to talk to you." It's not like I can hide in here. So, against my instincts, I buzz him up. A minute later I hear a timid knock on the door. I take a big swig of beer and open the door. "Ana, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what to say." He stops talking for a second as if he realizes where he is suddenly.

"Would you like a beer?"

"No, thanks. I drove here."

"Suit yourself." I go sit on the sofa. If I am going to have an uncomfortable conversation I might as well be physically comfortable. Right?

"She normally doesn't come over unannounced and she normally doesn't go right into my bedroom."

"Christian, who is she?"

"Elena. She's a friend and a business partner."

"She seemed awfully familiar for just a business partner." I know there is more to this than what he is saying. If he's not honest with me, then this whole thing is done.

"Um, we had a relationship a few years ago."

"Relationship? A sexual relationship?" He just nods. "How old is she?"

"She's older."

"How old were you when you were in the relationship?" I see his face change and contort. I have a feeling this wasn't a positive relationship.

"It started when I was 15 and ended when I was 21."

"Fifteen?! You were just a kid!"

"It's complicated, Ana."

"Well, considering I have nowhere to go and none of my things, I've got time."

"You're going to hate me when I tell you."

"Christian, right now if you don't tell me everything and the truth we'll be over anyway. So you might as well take the risk."

He takes a deep breath and I realize this isn't going to be something positive at all. "She seduced me when I was fifteen. I lost my virginity to her and I was in an arrangement with her until I was twenty-one."

"Arrangement? What does that mean."

"She is into BDSM - I was her submissive."

"BDSM, like fuzzy handcuffs and whips and stuff?"

"Well, not exactly but yes."

"So are you still into the whole BDSM stuff?" He looks down and grows quiet. "I take that to mean yes. So, were you just testing me out or something? Seeing if I would be good at that or something?"

"No. It doesn't work like that. Normally I contract with the women to be my submissives. It's much like a business agreement."

"A business agreement? Christian, you are not making me feel any better here. I knew I moved too quickly with you. Ugh… Look, I like you but I am not into that. You're going to have to find someone else." Suddenly, I am sad at the prospect of not seeing him again.

"No, Ana. I like you, really like you. I never thought of you as a potential submissive. There was something about you when I met you in the coffee shop that day. I couldn't stop thinking about you. All I wanted to do was see you."

"Do you ever have any normal relationships?"

"You're my first."

"First?" Fuck, it just gets better and better. Why do I attract the freaks and weirdos?

"Please, Ana. I'm out of my league here. I don't know what I should be doing or need to be doing. I'm flying by the seat of my pants. All I know is I want to spend every waking minute with you."

"Do you have one now?"

"One what?" Seriously, he doesn't know?

"A submissive."

"God, no! Ana, it's just you and only you."

Forget soap opera, we're on telenovela territory here. I slump in the sofa and don't know what else to do. I finish my beer and get up to go to the fridge for another one. "You sure you don't want a beer?"

"I'm sure. I brought your things, they are in my car. Can I bring them up to you?"

"Um, sure."

"Can I come back in and visit with you after I bring your bag in?"

"I honestly don't know what I should do in this situation, so I guess so." He gives me that sweet smile and it melts me a little bit. For someone so seemingly put together, he sure is fucked up. He has scars on his chest, won't allow anyone to touch him and he was in a BDSM relationship with a much older woman when he was fifteen. You can't make this shit up.

He comes back up with the bag and hands it to me. "Can I stay here?"

"Christian, having all this happen tonight has kind of put a damper on my libido."

"No, no sex. I just want to be here with you."

"OK. But no funny stuff. Just two friends hanging out."

He looks sad at what I said but then nods his head. We spend the night sitting with each other watching terrible horror movies, talking, and drinking beer. Since it's a small studio apartment there isn't a separate bedroom so I get the futon ready for sleep. At some point, we both fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

10

 **APOV**

The bright sun wakes me up and I have a terrible headache. I open my eyes, groan and then realize Christian is holding me against him so we are face to face. He looks cute sleeping. He opens his eyes and as soon as he sees me he smiles. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey. Did you sleep OK?" I get up and search for some Advil.

"Actually, yeah. If I knew I'd like sleeping with someone, I would have done it sooner."

"What? You've never just slept with someone without sex?"

"No, I've never slept with anyone before. My submissives always had their own room."

"Really? So you've never fallen asleep after sex?"

He's laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand. "I've never had sex in my bed."

"Wait, so last night, before… that was your first time?" He gives me a smile and nods. "Don't look at me like that."

He frowns, "Like what?"

"Like that, you look too good there. I'm still mad at you."

He makes a ridiculous face at me. His eyes are crossed and his tongue is sticking out. "Is that better?"

I giggle, "Much. There isn't any food here for breakfast or I'd make you something."

"Let me take you out to breakfast. I figure it's the least I could do after the antics of last night." We head out of the apartment to go grab some breakfast. Luckily my headache is starting to go away.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I text Taylor and ask him to drop off some clean clothes for me, he should be here any minute. Then, I send him another text to just leave the bag at the door. We come out the door and practically run into him.

"Taylor." Simultaneously, Ana says, "Hi, Jason!"

I look at her and then at Taylor and his eyes get big. He pauses for a moment, "Mr. Grey, Miss Steele. Good morning." Ana looks confused.

"Taylor, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, Sir." We step aside out of earshot of Ana.

"What was that about?" Don't tell me that he's dated her or something.

"I bought coffee before at the coffee shop on my way into work." I give him my best, 'back off' look and nod. "Thank you for bringing these. You can put them in the car for now."

"Yes, Sir."

I rejoin Ana and we start walking again up the block.

"How do you know Jason?"

"I'm his boss."

"Oh, does he work for you at Grey Enterprises?"

"No, he's personal security."

"Personal security? Like a bodyguard?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?" She's not going to give up on these questions. I can tell.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?"

"Because when you are in the spotlight as much as I am crazy people come out of the woodwork with threats."

"Oh, that must be scary." I just smile at her.

"Not really." Just then my blackberry rings. It's Elliot.

"Elliot."

"Christian, what are you up to bro?"

"I'm on my way for breakfast."

"Sounds good, where?"

"I'm with someone."

"Is it Ana from the coffee shop? Did you close the deal?"

"Elliot, you are a neanderthal." He just laughs.

"Listen, we're having a party for Grey Construction at Big Picture tonight. It would be cool if you could go."

"I don't know, Elliot."

"Christian, quit being a pussy and ask Ana if she wants to go with you." Sometimes I really dislike my brother.

"I'll get back to you." I hang up before he has a chance to do anything.

Ana looks at me, "What was that about?"

"He wants us to go to a party he's having at Big Picture."

"I've never been there."

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I don't want to impose and I will only know you."

"You've met my brother. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Well, since I still can't get into my apartment until tomorrow I guess it's a date. Oh, shit."

"What is it?"

"I don't have anything to wear. I just have my dirty laundry in Kate's car I'll have to go to the laundromat."

"I think we can take care of that." She gives me what can only be described as stink eye.

"Christian, I hope you're not thinking what I think you are."

"Ana, I can afford it and I want to."

"No, it's not right. You've already paid for too much and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Then we'll both go in our underwear."

"Christian!" I start to laugh.

"I'm kidding. I don't want all those people ogling you like that." I see her cheeks start to pink. For someone so sensual, I'm surprised at how shy she is. I'm not sure if Ana realizes this is kind of a big deal for me. I've never taken anyone to any type of event before.

We have breakfast and after Ana fights with me about who is paying, she really is stubborn, I take her to Neiman Marcus. "What type of car is this?"

"An R8."

"Is it yours?"

I smile because she's very inquisitive and with anyone else it would annoy me. "Yes."

"And the other car?"

"Mine as well."

"Oh."

"Ana, I own a few cars. They come in handy. Please, don't sweat it."

"OK. It's just that I'm not used to all this." She waves her hand around as she says it.

"I know. You will." I look over at her and smile. Before she has a chance to respond I turn on the music and change the subject. "You can pick the music if you like." She scrolls through my iPod and picks The Lumineers.

We get to Neiman Marcus. I've never shopped in here myself. I always use a personal shopper.

* * *

 **APOV**

This is seriously crazy. This isn't how I was raised. Ray always told me you should work for what you have. I haven't done anything for this. Maybe when he isn't looking I can hide money somewhere for him. Or, I can give him free coffee for life. I have a feeling it would be a lot of coffee.

We get to the jeans and I find a pair I like. Then I look at the tag. "Holy shit. Christian, these jeans are on _sale_ for $300! Why don't we just go to Old Navy or something?"

"Anastasia, so help me God, if you don't pick out clothes now and stop worrying about the cost I will buy this entire damn store."

"Jeez. Keep your pants on." With that statement, I can see his face soften and he smiles at me.

"Ana, what am I going to do with you?" With the way he says that and the close proximity, I can feel the charge between us. I really want to kiss him. But, I can't. I need to keep my composure here, especially after last night.

I pick out a pair of skinny jeans and even I have to admit they look good on me. Then I pick out a black cowl-neck top. "OK, I think I'm good. Let's go."

"You're not done."

"What do you mean?"

"You still need undergarments and shoes."

"First of all, I'm not going to let you spend all that money on undergarments no one will see. And second, in case you haven't noticed I have shoes on." He gives me a heated stare which immediately turns my insides to jello and then he slowly licks his lips. Why does he have to be so damn good looking?

"I was hoping maybe I could see you in those undergarments. And…" he points to my well-worn chucks, "you do need new shoes."

We head to the lingerie department. This feels so awkward. But I find a beautiful La Perla black lace demi-cup bra and matching panties. I try to just walk away thinking maybe he's been distracted and will forget about the shoes. But, he doesn't. I end up picking a pair of Michael Kors black high heeled booties. "Are you sure you want those?" Christian asks me and I have a feeling it's because they aren't high fashion like some designers.

"If this much money is going to be spent on one pair of shoes then I am going to make sure I can wear them often." He just smiles and shakes his head.

"Do you need anything else, like jewelry?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Are you hungry? Do you want lunch?"

"I agree to lunch, but, I want to pick the place - no arguments."

What is she up to? "OK."

The directions take us to a place called the Luna Park Cafe in West Seattle. I'm not sure about this place. She laughs at me. "You're not very good at hiding what you're thinking. This place is great, I promise."

On the inside, it's a funky little diner. We're seated in the booth. Ana doesn't even look at the menu. "Do you already know what you want?"

"Yup. My favorite…" She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back at her. The waitress comes up to take our order and I signal for Ana to go first.

"I'll have the chili cheese fries and a chocolate malt shake." I didn't expect her to order that.

"Well, make that two." The waitress takes the menus and leaves.

Lunch is fantastic and for greasy and fattening food it is pretty good. I can see why she likes it here. I tell her stories about Elliot and she is laughing with me. This is good. This is really good.


	11. Chapter 11

11

 **CPOV**

Ana comes downstairs after changing for the party. She looks sexy as hell. Those jeans make her ass look unreal and the cowl neck shirt gives just a teaser view of the top of her breasts. Her hair is in a high ponytail. I may have to readjust myself often tonight.

"Ana, wow…" She gives me her shy smile and trademarked blush. "Are you ready?" She nods yes. I take her hand and we head to the elevator. I like holding her hand, it fits perfectly in mine.

We get to Big Picture and even I have to admit this place seems like fun. Shortly after we arrive we find Elliot. "Ana!" He walks over to her, picks her up, and swings her around. She laughs and says hi to him.

"Don't worry, Christian. I just gave her a hug." He is such an ass sometimes. "Really, though, I'm glad you two could make it. There are drinks over there and food over there. Have fun."

"Ana?" The three of us turn around to see who called her name. It's some prick with tattoos on his arms and a hipster haircut.

"Aaron?" I know that name. Where do I know it from? The asshole comes up to her ignoring Elliot and me and gives Ana a kiss on the cheek. I am going to explode and I can tell even Elliot is getting pissed.

"Yeah, you look fantastic. Wow!" She blushes.

"Aaron, I'd like you to meet Christian Grey and his brother Elliot. Elliot is the one throwing the party here." She didn't give me a title. What does that mean? Do I want a title? I don't know but I do know I don't want anyone else touching her.

"Hey, man! Nice place here." He shakes Elliot's hand. He just looks at me and says, "Hey."

I reach my hand out, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr….?"

"Fuller. Aaron Fuller. Ana and I are old friends." He has the fucking nerve to wink at her. _I'm going to kill this guy_.

"Christian, can I talk to you for a sec?" Elliot asks me and I'm not sure of his motive.

I nod and we walk about twenty feet away. I stand so I can still watch them. "Christian, I can see you're getting pissed. I don't know what you and Ana are but please don't do anything nuts. OK? I think the guy is a punk ass too but this isn't the time or place."

As much as I hate it, Elliot is right. Then I see _Aaron_ put his hand on her shoulder and he goes to touch her face. Once Elliot sees it too, he stops talking. I stride over to Ana quickly without running, although I wanted to run. "Ana, baby. We should get a seat." I place my hand on her hips.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Let's go."

Aaron then taps her shoulder. "I'll call you Ana." She looks at him and then over to me, her face is pale.

Once we get away from him, she looks up at me. "Christian, I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd be here."

"Who is he?" I already know but I have to pretend I don't.

"Um, he's an ex-boyfriend. I haven't seen him since we broke up." She seems a little upset.

"Are you OK?" I grab her hand to give her some reassurance. I never had to deal with ex-boyfriends with my submissives. She turns so we are facing each other and nods. I lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. I'd like to take it further with her but I don't know what she's thinking.

* * *

 **APOV**

What the fuck is Aaron doing here? I can't believe he called out my name like that. I haven't seen him since I caught him cheating on me. We were together for a year and I thought we'd be together forever now seeing him brought up a whole bunch of emotions. And he was such an ass to Christian. This is horrible.

We sit through the movie quietly. Occasionally he would squeeze my hand. I lean over to Christian and whisper, "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." He looks at me and nods.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I stare at myself as I wash my hands. Seriously, I feel like I have to choose between Aaron or Christian. I really like Christian but last night was rough. And Aaron, he broke my heart. I don't even know what to think.

I walk out of the bathroom and Christian is leaning against the wall waiting for me. When he sees me, he walks towards me. He looks into my eyes "Ana…" He leans down and kisses my lips. And I feel it; I feel our connection. It's undeniable. I deepen the kiss and run my hands through his hair. He responds by pulling me against his body. It feels like we are both pouring all our emotions into this one kiss.

"Christian?" I ask him between kisses.

"Yeah, baby?" He kisses the corners of my mouth and up to my ears.

"Do you like the movie?"

"It's alright I guess."

"Can we go back to your place?" I want him, really want him.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiles at me. We start to walk out of the theater.

"Don't we have to say goodbye to Elliot?"

"I'll text him. Later."

We keep kissing in the elevator unable to keep our hands and lips off each other. We end up in his great room in front of the fireplace. We are eagerly kissing and he plays with my hardened nipples over my shirt.

I gasp and push my breasts into his hand more. He picks me up and carries me to his bedroom making sure to lock the door behind us. We take off our shoes and he helps me take off my top and jeans so I am just in my bra and panties. "Miss Steele, I think that was my best purchase to date." He takes off his pants and shirt so he is just in his boxers.

He starts kissing me again, holding me close to him so I can feel his erection. He kisses down my neck and on my collarbone and I cry out once more. He walks me backward so I fall onto his bed with him on top of me. Caressing my breast, he pulls the cup down so he has full access to my nipple. I push my pelvis up to him and he grinds himself against me so I can feel his hardness against me.

He brings his hand down and brushes against my sex. "Oh, Ana. You're so wet. Do you know how much that turns me on?" I can't respond so I just cry out again. He slips a finger past the material of my panties and into me. He pushes another finger into me and strokes my clitoris.

"Christian, please! I want you inside of me."

"What do you want Ana?"

"You, please!"

"Tell me again what you want."

"Christian I want you inside of me." He applies a little more pressure to my clit. "Oh my god, fuck me, please, now." I can feel him smile.

"Hearing you say that turns me on more than you know, Anastasia." He stops kissing me and slowly takes my panties off and then reaches up to unhook my bra and take it off. He's hovering over me between my legs. He kisses me once more and suddenly I feel him drive into me.

He lets out a breath. "You feel so good, baby." He doesn't move and continues kissing my neck and my breasts. He slowly pulls out of me and once again thrusts in. He exhales once more. He pulls out all the way again and pushes into me but this time he doesn't stop and he begins to thrust in and out, his rhythm getting faster and faster.

He starts to suck on my nipples and abruptly bites one. The combination of the pain and ecstasy pushes me over the edge and I come harder than I ever have. "Oh, god. Fuck Christian. Holy fucking shit!" He picks up the pace and a little while later he comes too. He rests his head on my chest to try and catch his breath. And gives me quick kisses up my throat to my mouth.

"Ana, that was… whew." He kisses me once more. He stops the kiss and looks into my eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I say nothing and just give him a quick peck. "Ana, I'm serious. You really are." He pushes himself up and pulls out of me. He is an Adonis. We spend the rest of the night in bed kissing and pleasuring each other until we both fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

12

 **CPOV**

I wake up early, the sun is just rising. Ana is next to me in my bed and I don't think I've ever slept this well before. She looks angelic and at peace. If you saw her now you would think she doesn't have a care in the world. I just want to softly touch her skin and full lips.

What I am starting to feel for her scares me. Flynn tells me I should just let it happen but I hate not having control over things. I don't like feeling vulnerable. But I really didn't like it when I thought I lost my chance with her.

I get out of bed careful not to wake her and put on my pajama pants. I'm going to make her breakfast. It can't be that hard. I run an entire company, surely I can make an omelet. First, coffee. I've lived here for around five years and I have never touched this. Either Gail or a sub was always here. I need to put in the coffee. I wonder where Gail keeps it. I check the fridge - not there. After digging through three cabinets, I find the container with the coffee beans. Shit. I have to grind them too. I find where I put the beans and water and make sure the pot is in the right place. OK, it's just a couple of buttons. After resetting a timer and changing the type of grounds I want, I find the button to grind the beans. Then I push the button to start brewing. See, easy.

Next the omelet. I get the eggs out of the fridge, find a bowl, and a whisk. I crack the eggs into the bowl. Fuck, there's shell in it. I try picking it out with my finger. Why is this such a pain in the ass? I finally get all the eggs in the bowl after picking out a bunch of shells. I start whisking the eggs. Now, this is something I have expertise in.

I should make some toast. I find the bread and stick it in the toaster. That was simple enough. I pour the eggs into the pan. Now, what? How long do they take to cook? Maybe I should look up a recipe or get help from Mom.

"Mom, how long are you supposed to cook eggs?"

"What kind?"

"Scrambled"

"It depends on the heat of the pan. You basically have to stir the eggs until they are the right consistency."

"How do I know it's the right consistency?"

I smell smoke. I look over to the toaster and there are actual flames shooting out of it. Shit! Suddenly the smoke alarm is blaring. "Fuck! Mom, I got to go. Bye!"

Next thing I know Taylor, Gail and Ana are running into the kitchen. Gail runs over, unplugs the toaster and throws a dish towel over it to smother the flames. She turns to look at me, "Mr. Grey, do you need some help?"

"It appears so." I think I see Taylor roll his eyes before he walks over to his office to call the alarm company and tell them it was a false alarm. Gail is putting the pan in the sink and trying to clean up the mess I made.

Ana looks at me trying to hide a smile and failing miserably. "What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. I didn't think it would be difficult."

She looks at me with amusement in her eyes. "That was sweet of you. But maybe you should stick to things in your expertise." She stands on her tiptoes and gives me a sweet kiss and giggles. I start laughing with her.

Then I realize Ana never met Gail. "Mrs. Jones, I'd like you to meet Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my housekeeper, Gail. She takes care of me and everything around here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jones. And you take good care of Christian." Gail's eyes light up at Ana and she gets a big smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana."

She smiles at Ana once again, "Ana."

Ana looks at Mrs. Jones, "Mrs. Jones, can I help you with this?"

"Oh, no, dear. I've got everything under control here, thank you. Mr. Grey, I'll have breakfast ready in a half hour. Is that OK?"

"Gail, take all the time you need."

Ana looks at me and grabs my hand. "Why don't we go back to bed until breakfast is ready?" Her face has completely changed from humor to lust and I can feel myself get hard.

"This I can handle!" I swoop her up and sling her over my shoulder and carry her back to my room.

"Christian! You're going to drop me!" She's yelling and laughing at the same time.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Well, that was certainly an interesting way to wake up. I can't believe Mr. Grey was trying to cook for Ana. Since I have been working for him, I have never seen Mr. Grey attempt to even boil water. He must really like her and she seems like such a sweetheart. My heart swells at the thought. He really deserves someone who cares about him for who he is on the inside instead of his money or looks.

Once Mr. Grey is in his room with Ana - another difference from the other ones, Taylor comes out of his office. "Well, that was some alarm clock."

"No kidding!" I start to laugh. I don't think we'll forget this anytime soon.

"So, you got to meet Ana. What do you think?"

"She seems sweet. She's not a submissive, is she?"

"I don't think so. She works at the coffee shop by Grey House…" Taylor then tells me about how Mr. Grey was sneaking out so he followed him. He also tells me how Mr. Grey acted with Miss Steele and he thinks Mr. Grey is in love.

"Do you think he loves her?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows it yet. Honestly, I have never seen him act like this with anyone. He smiles non-stop when he's with her. And I think he bought her an A3."

"Wait, I thought she wasn't a submissive."

"I don't think she is. She doesn't have a car. I don't think she is going to take well to it. Apparently, she dislikes him spending money on her and they even argue about it."

"Well, that's a change for sure!" Taylor raises his eyebrow at me as if he's saying 'I told you so.' "Dr. Grey must be so happy."

"I don't think she knows. I think only Elliot knows. He takes her by himself when they are together."

"Wow! That makes me happy. He didn't seem happy before. He seems like a different person."

"Mmmmmhhhmmm." Taylor walks into his office and I can't hide my smile. I hope this is the one for him.


	13. Chapter 13

13

 **APOV**

It's late Sunday afternoon and I've just come home to the apartment. Christian insisted I take the new clothes with me. I don't know how often I'll have a chance to wear these nice clothes to the coffee shop.

"Kate, how was the trip with Derrick?" Kate and her boyfriend have been getting pretty serious. I think he's going to propose soon.

"It was amazing. We had such a good time and his family is really nice. I even get along with his mom."

"That's good. That way you'll have a mother-in-law you actually like." I tease her.

"So, besides locking yourself out of the apartment, how was your date with Christian on Friday?"

"Ugh. Friday was horrible. I don't even want to talk about it but Saturday was good. He did confess something to me that he's been hiding."

"Oh my god, is he married?" I laugh at the look on Kate's face.

"No. Not like that. Um, remember how I said he works at Grey Enterprises?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, he doesn't just work there he owns the company."

"Wait! You're dating THE Christian Grey. Seattle's most eligible bachelor who's filthy rich."

"Yup. I had no clue."

"Why did he hide that from you? Most guys would say that right away."

"He said when he met me he could tell I wasn't into money and stuff and he didn't want to put me off."

"So, do you still like him?" Kate definitely belongs in journalism.

"Yes I do but I have a feeling a relationship with him could end up really good or really bad and I don't know if I can handle the bad." I don't want to get hurt again. "Speaking of bad, I saw Aaron Saturday night when I was out with Christian."

"No! No way!" Kate is staring at me with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I know. I thought he was still in Portland. He came right up to me to like nothing happened. And, he was kind of rude to Christian and his brother too."

"What a jerk!" Kate never shies away from saying what's on her mind.

We spend the rest of the evening relaxing, eating, and watching TV.

* * *

 **CPOV**

This weekend was the best except for Friday night. I fucking can't believe Elena. Just to make sure she never does that again I had all the codes changed. She won't even get into the garage the next time.

I tried to get Ana to stay with me last night but she insisted on going home to see Kate. I didn't sleep as well without her. Her A3 is ready for delivery but I don't know the right time to give it to her. If she's going to give me a hard time about buying her clothes she probably won't be happy if I bought her a car. I may end of sending it back to the dealer.

At 10, like usual, I walk down to the coffee shop to see Ana. I'm about a few businesses away when I see Aaron leave the shop and walk in the other direction. What the fuck is he doing here? I take some deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

As soon as I see her, my anger just melts. There she is, and she makes me feel… happy. "Good morning, Anastasia."

She sees me and gives me a huge smile. As she walks around the counter to me she says, "I am so glad to see you." I lean down to give her a chaste kiss. Anything more and I'd likely fuck her right here.

"Did I just see Aaron leave here?" I hope she tells me the truth.

"Yeah." She looks angry. "He said he wanted to see how I'm doing. I don't even know how he knows I work here."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was fine and asked him if I can get him a coffee so I wouldn't have to talk to him."

"Ana, if he gives you any problems let me know."

"I'm sure it's fine. Once, whatever this is, wears off he'll go back to his own life and stay out of mine." If she was my submissive, she would be mine and only mine and I could do something about this. At this point, I don't know what we are.

"What time do you work until?"

"I work until 7 but I promised Kate I'd hang out with her tonight." I can't help but feel disappointed. I don't know what is going on with me but I want to spend every minute I have with Ana. I was hoping she would stay with me again tonight.

"Tomorrow then?" I try to sound impassive instead of hopeful. I don't know if it works.

She gives me a shy smile. "Tomorrow is good. I work until 5 tomorrow."

"Well, then it's a date. Where should I pick you up?"

"Can you pick me up at my apartment? I want to change after work."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow at your place." I lean down and give her a kiss but I don't want it to end. I don't want to let her go. I walk back to the office and once I am at Andrea's desk I tell her I want Welch on the line. A couple of minutes later and she has him.

"Mr. Grey."

"Welch, I need you to get me everything you can on Aaron Fuller. Everything."

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"I'll be in touch then."

I want to see what that asshole has been up to. According to Ana they dated for about a year and broke up when she was 21. So, about a year ago. They were pretty serious and she walked in on him having sex with someone else. Which… now that I think about it, explains why she was so upset on Friday night. She told me he's a tattoo artist originally from the east coast but I don't know where. So, what's his reason for staying in Seattle? When they were dating he lived in Portland, which wasn't far away from where she lived in college. I just have a feeling something isn't right. And, my instincts are usually spot on.

Just as I feel like I am going to go crazy, my phone rings.

"Grey."

"Bro. What are you doing after work?"

"Probably working, why?"

"Want to hang out? I can bring the beer if you order the pizza."

"OK. Be at my place at 6."

"Laters."

* * *

Elliot comes up just after the pizza is delivered. I don't know the last time I ate pizza.

"Hey, fuck face, thanks for the Irish exit on Saturday."

"Sorry, about that. We weren't sure where you were and didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Yeah, and I'm a happy unicorn. Did Ana spend the night?"

"I am not talking about my private life with you Elliot."

"Come on, she's hot. You had to. I have never seen you with a girl. So either Ana is your first or no other girl was worth bringing out in public. Which, if that's the case, then she's pretty important to you."

Before I have to answer Elliot, I get an email from Welch with the background on Fuller attached.

"What is wrong, Christian?"

"Remember that fucker that talked to Ana Saturday night?"

"Yeah, he wanted her bad."

"I saw him at the coffee shop this morning. So I decided to get info on him."

"I want to see this."

* * *

 **Aaron L. Fuller**

Current Address: 1672 Dale Avenue, Seattle, WA 98109

Previous Address: 2708 Northeast Sandy Boulevard, Portland, OR 97232

Phone: 206-559-2377

Date of Birth: October 22, 1990

Roommate: none

Mother: Janet Fuller, age 55

Father: John Fuller, age 58

Education: Bayside High School, Queens, NY - Diploma earned

GPA: 2.95

Religion: Atheist

Relationships: Yajaira R. Andrews, age 25

Sandra J. Willbanks, age 25

Michelle C. Heiden, age 25

Susan J. Benjamin, age 25

Lori E. Sirianni, age 21

Anastasia R. Steele, age 22

Kathleen J. West, age 25

Whitney A. Puckett, age 24

Jennifer J. McGuire, age 23

Status: Single

Bank: Wells Fargo, balance $2,769

Vehicle: 2006 Chevrolet Silverado Crew Cab, silver

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 222 lbs.

Criminal Record

Charge: Criminal Mischief, $500-$15000

Offense Date: 7/6/2015

Disposition: Dismissed by DA

Charge: Harassment - threat/obscene

Offense Date: 7/6/2015

Disposition: Dismissed by DA

Charge: Criminal Mischief, less than $100

Offense Date: 7/6/2015

Disposition: Guilty

Charge: DUI

Offense Date: 5/3/2014

Disposition: Guilty

Charge: Possession of Marijuana

Offense Date: 5/3/2014

Disposition: Guilty

Charge: Possession of Drug Paraphernalia

Offense Date: 5/3/2014

Disposition: Guilty

* * *

"Jesus, I think he's banged more girls than I have!" Leave it to Elliot to concentrate on that.

"For fuck's sake, Elliot. Who cares about that? Look at his criminal record. The harassment charge makes me nervous. I don't want him around Ana."

"Well, bro, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

14

 **APOV**

Last night was a lot of fun with Kate but we stayed up way too late so I am beat. I made a lemon pound cake for the shop this morning. Christian is taking me out tonight and even though I try not to be, I am excited to see him.

Shit. Here comes Aaron again. What the hell is going on? I don't hear from him in months and when I finally start to move on he pops up again.

"Hey, Ana." He gives me the smile that used to give me butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello, Aaron, what can I get for you?"

"How about a date?"

"I meant coffee."

"Come on, Ana. How long have we known each other? Don't you want to catch up?"

"No, Aaron, I don't. I've moved on and I think you should too."

"You know what we had was great, Ana. You know it. I was your first." That pisses me off - really pisses me off. What a fucking asshole!

"Aaron, if you aren't going to purchase anything then I will have to ask you to leave."

"Come on, Ana. Don't be like that."

"Please, just go."

"Have it your way, babe. You know where to find me." Thankfully he turns around and leaves. Suddenly I am overwhelmed with so many emotions, anger, sadness, disgust, annoyance… Tears fill my eyes and I start to cry. I run to the back to try and calm myself down. Thank goodness no one is here. I go into the bathroom to wipe my eyes and splash some cold water on my face.

I come back after a couple of minutes and I have a text from Christian.

 ***Stuck in a meeting. Won't be able to get coffee this a.m. Are we still on for tonight?***

 ***I hope you can stay awake in your meetings. Maybe you need coffee delivery? ;-) Tonight sounds like fun.***

 ***Miss Steele, are you flirting with me?***

 ***Maybe…***

 ***What am I going to do with you?***

Just this interaction makes me smile. I think I am starting to like him and that scares me, a lot.

The rest of the day drags.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I've been waiting all day to see Ana. I had boring financial meetings this morning so I couldn't see her at the coffee shop. In the en suite bathroom of my office, I check to make sure I look OK before I head out to pick Ana up.

I pull up to Ana's apartment in the R8. She walks out wearing skinny jeans, a flowy silk blouse, and ballet flats. I don't know how she makes something so ordinary look so good. I get out and open the passenger side door for her. "My lady, your chariot awaits!" I tease with a flourished bow.

"You're so kind, Sir." I can't help it - I have to touch her so I give her a kiss on the cheek before she gets in.

"Are you hungry, Anastasia?"

"Sure, I guess." I look at her through narrowed eyes. She is already thin, she needs to eat. But I remind myself that she is not a submissive so I can't tell her what to do.

"Have you ever eaten at Spinasse?

"No, I'm not sure I even heard of it. I don't eat out often."

"It's very good. The chef specializes in northern Italian food."

I pull up to Spinasse and find a spot on the street. Holding Ana's hand we make our way into the restaurant. The hostess blushes when she sees me, it's annoying, it's just a pretty face. I reserved a private room for us so we can talk freely without other people or too much noise.

The waiter fills our water glasses and asks if we would like to order drinks. "Ana, do you know what you want to drink?"

"You're the expert, I'll let you order." I smile at her.

"We'll have a bottle of the 2007 Cannonau Argiolas Turriga."

"Very fine choice, Sir." The waiter turns to get our wine.

Ana looks at the menu and judging by her expression this is an extremely difficult decision for her. Something about it is adorable. "Ana, if you can't make up your mind they have the Menu Degustazione which is a little bit of everything. That way you don't have to choose. But, promise me you will take home the leftovers to eat them. I dislike wasting food."

"Sure, I think Kate and I can handle that, and if we have trouble Kate's boyfriend eats like a horse."

"Has Kate been with her boyfriend for a long time?"

"I think it's been about eight months now. I think he's going to propose to her soon."

"Would you stay in the apartment if she were to move in with her boyfriend." She could always stay at my place. I have plenty of room.

"No, I wouldn't be able to afford the rent there. I'd probably have to find a cheaper place, or if the apartment above the shop is available that may work too. I didn't think about that, though." She looks sad when she says that to me.

"How did you and Kate meet?"

"We were paired as roommates our freshman year. Since we both were English majors, we also had some of the same classes. I've always admired Kate. She doesn't let anything get her down, she goes after what she wants and she usually gets it."

"Do you think you let things get you down?" I like hearing about Ana and what makes her tick so to speak.

"Sometimes. I am a lot more introverted than Kate. In school when she was going to parties I stayed home and read. I much prefer to be in the background than the spotlight."

"Ana, you are an amazingly bright and beautiful woman. You deserve to be in the spotlight just as much as anyone else." She looks down. I've noticed it's a common behavior for her when she gets a compliment and I don't think she realizes or believes what I just said is true.

The waiter comes and brings our food. There is a lot of it and I start to feel guilty because I know it will probably go to waste.

"So, Christian, is it my turn?"

"Your turn?" I'm perplexed.

"To ask questions. You aren't going to get off that easy."

I am afraid of the questions she is going to ask me. Apprehensively I say, "Yes."

"What made you want to start your own business?"

"My grandfather was a big part of my life. I looked up to him a lot when I was little; he always told me I should work hard for what I want. I decided college wasn't for me so I started a business doing things I am interested in."

"He must be proud of you." If she only knew what a horrible person I am.

"I don't think so." My mood plummets immediately.

"What is your favorite TV show?" I know she's asking this question to lighten things up.

"I don't watch much TV but I do like Game of Thrones. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I read a lot, obviously, so when I watch TV it's usually something silly and mindless." I want to watch TV with her just to hear her laugh.

We continue to talk through the meal. Ana must be at work early in the morning so I drop her off at her apartment. As I am walking her to the door she looks up at me timidly, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

I smile at her because it feels good to know she wants to see me too. "Ana, I would see you as much as you'd let me." I lean down and give her a soft kiss. "Goodnight, Anastasia. I hope you dream of me."

She gives me a seductive smile, "Goodnight, Christian."


	15. Chapter 15

15

 **APOV**

I have to admit that last night with Christian was a lot of fun. But I don't want to get hurt again and I feel uncomfortable with him spending so much money on me. Is it possible to just keep the status-quo for a while? What's the harm in having fun, right?

At his usual time, Christian comes into the coffee shop and it brightens my morning. Just seeing him smile at me makes me smile.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. How are you this morning?"

"Better now. You know, we're the only two in here."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "And your point is?"

He gives me a wicked grin, "Just making an observation." I'm leaning on the counter talking to him and he leans down and gives me a kiss. There is just something about him that I can't resist and it's more than his looks. It's like I am magnetically drawn to him.

"Last night was very nice, thank you. And you'll be happy to know that Derrick ate all the leftovers. He had just come from a workout at the gym."

"Well, I am happy to oblige. Would you like to go out tonight?"

"How about you come over to my place and I cook for us? Kate and Derrick will be there." I'll get to see what Kate thinks about him. Her opinion means a lot to me and she always thought Aaron was an asshole.

He hesitates for a second. "OK. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself." He smiles at me and he looks so young just there.

"I think I can manage that." He looks down at his watch and frowns. "Baby, I'm sorry. I have a meeting to go to. See you at your place, at six?"

"That works. I hope you have a good rest of the day." He gives me a huge smile and a quick peck on the lips and he's out of here.

I send a quick text to Kate.

 ***I invited Christian over for dinner. Can you make your sangria?***

 ***Yes! So I finally get to meet him, huh?***

 ***Of course, I need your approval. :-)***

 ***As long as you're happy I approve.***

 ***I'm stopping at the market on my way home. Do you need me to pick anything up?***

 ***Actually, can you get the fruit for the sangria?***

 ***Of course!***

At the Pike Place market I pick up the ingredients needed for Kate's sangria and I've decided to make a paella and a green salad. I hope Christian likes it. I also pick up some flowers for a centerpiece. The only think I am not sure of is dessert. Maybe I should get something just in case.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm excited for dinner tonight with Ana but I'm nervous about Kate. I know she trusts her so if Kate doesn't like me I could be kicked to the curb. This is a lot of pressure, having submissives was a lot easier than this.

I can't show up empty-handed so I call A La Mode Pies and have them deliver a lemon macaroon tart and a chocolate caramel pecan pie to the office. I hope they like it. Who doesn't like pie?

I get to their apartment at 6 sharp and knock on the door. Kate, well, I assume she's Kate, answers the door. "You must be Christian. I'm Kate. Ana is in the kitchen."

"Nice to meet you. And, thank you." I walk into the apartment and it smells fantastic. She is a good cook. I look at Ana and smile. I don't know why but I find her being in the kitchen erotic. "I've brought you pie!" _What a fucking idiot! Did I just say that?_ 'I've brought you pie'?

She smiles at me sweetly and takes the pies from my hands. She opens each box, "Christian, these look really good. Thank you."

"So, Miss Steele, what is on the menu tonight?" Whatever it is, I'm sure it's good. Even if it isn't, I don't care.

"Paella and a green salad. And, Kate made her sangria, which is so good. Do you like paella?"

I actually do. "I do, although I don't think I've ever had it home cooked like this. It smells exquisite. Can I help?"

"No thanks. I've seen your work in the kitchen. I think you should probably stay away."

I act like my feelings are hurt. "Oh sure, twist that knife!"

She giggles. "It won't be much longer. Kate and Derrick are in the living room if you want to relax." I go up to her and give her a kiss on her cheek and make my way to their living room.

I walk into the living room and Kate offers me a drink. "I'm good, but thank you." I look over to her boyfriend. I have to get in with them so Ana will like me more. I shake his hand. "Christian Grey."

He returns the handshake. "Derrick Mincy." We make polite small talk.

Derrick looks at me, "So, Christian, where do you work?" I see Kate's eyes get large so I know Ana told her.

"I own my own company. You?"

"I work at the Seattle Times. It's how I met Kate. What company?"

I hesitate because I'm afraid he'll treat me differently. "Grey Enterprises."

"Oh, shit. THE Christian Grey. How did you meet Ana?"

I smile at the memory of the first time I met her. "I went to get a cup of coffee and I thought she was beautiful so I kept going back each day."

Kate has a facetious smile. "That is so romantic, like a movie."

Finally, Ana comes into the living room. "Dinner is ready, guys."

I walk into the dining room and she has the table already set. She has done a good job. I find myself feeling proud of her.

"So, Christian, besides running a global empire, what do you like to do for fun?" Derrick asks me and he seems genuinely interested.

"I like hiking and going to Mariners games. But I think the things I love is sailing, gliding, and flying my helicopter."

"Dude, you have a helicopter?"

Suddenly, I'm embarrassed. I am the odd one out. But then again I'm always the odd one. "Yes. She's amazing. She's a Eurocopter EC135. Charlie Tango was one of the first things I bought when my company became really successful.

"That is cool, it must be a lot of fun."

"It is. I can take you up some time. Seeing Seattle at night from 8,000 feet is something amazing."

"That would be awesome."

"We can all go. It sits six people."

Excitedly, Kate says, "That sounds like so much fun!"

The rest of the night goes well. Conversation flows easily and I find myself laughing and having a great time. Around 11, I decide it's time to go. I don't want to assume anything or pressure her into something she doesn't want to.

"Ana, I better get going. You have to get up early." For a second she looks upset. I hope I didn't offend her. "Dinner was delicious and a lot of fun. Thank you."

"Anytime. I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh, good. I was nervous and wanted a bodyguard." I smirk at her.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! So rude!" She goes to playfully smack my arm and stops just before she does it. I freeze and try to brace myself for it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's OK. Really. I wish you could touch me. But I just, I can't…"

Before I can finish talking, she caresses my face, "Shhh… no worries." She stands on her tiptoes to give me a chaste kiss. But it turns into something deeper, something more passionate and I don't want to let her go."

She's breathing heavily, and with her voice just above a whisper she asks me, "Do you want to stay the night?"

My heart is pounding. I really, really want her but I don't want her to think I am using her.

"Anastasia, are you sure? I don't have to stay over if you don't want me to."

"Christian, believe me, I want you to." She grabs both of my hands and leads me back up to her apartment. And, I think I have one of the best nights I have ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

16

 **APOV**

"Christian, Christian, babe..." I try to whisper to wake up Christian. I have to head to the shop soon. He opens his eyes slowly - God, they are beautiful.

"I didn't know I could ever wake up to something so gorgeous."

"And I didn't know someone could bullshit so much this early in the morning."

"I don't think so, Ana." I lean in and give him a kiss. I immediately feel his erection. I blush.

"Looks like you're glad to see me." I kiss him again and he pulls me down to him.

"I'm always happy to see you." We start kissing each other hard. I want him now.

"Can we do this fast?" I start taking off my pajamas before he can even answer. He smiles.

"With you, I won't need long."

* * *

It's been a busy morning at the coffee shop. We had an unusual rush earlier. But it made the morning go by a lot faster. Right on cue, Christian walks in at his customary time. He has his huge teeth-baring smile. His teeth are perfect.

"Good morning Anastasia. How are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better now. How has your morning been?"

"Well, I had a very nice wake-up call."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

He slowly nods at me and gives me a salacious grin. "I wouldn't mind waking up like that again."

"Well, Mr. Grey, if you play your cards right that may be a possibility."

"Ana, I wanted to ask you… My family is having a party for my sister's birthday on Saturday. Would you like to come with me?" What? Am I ready for something family oriented? I've met Elliot and his sister but I don't know. This makes me nervous. Are we at that step? What are we?

"Um, actually I am not sure what I am doing. Can I tell you later?" His face falls and I know I disappointed him. I want to apologize, I didn't think I would feel that bad about disappointing him. "Can I let you know tonight after I check with Kate?" I want to hug him so much. And I know that whatever happened to him to make him this way was bad but I don't know if I can get close to him without knowing him, all about him. Maybe that's what is holding me back. Sure, I know him intimately but I don't know 'him'.

"Think about it, OK?" He brushes my bottom lip with his thumb.

He takes my breath away. I murmur, "OK. I promise." I reach up and kiss his nose. He smiles and kisses my lips sweetly.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I leave the shop and make my way back to work. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Aaron across the street. I don't want to make it obvious so I slyly look. He's standing across the street from the shop. How long has he been there? A shiver runs up my spine and I feel unsettled.

I can't stop thinking about Ana. I can't believe I invited her to Mia's party. I don't do that. Dr. Flynn said I should just let things happen and go with the flow. I am not a go with the flow kind of guy, but I really like Ana. The thought of her not being with me or being with someone else is upsetting. Have I pressured her too much or not enough? This is new to me - I am so out of my comfort zone here. I never thought I would like vanilla sex but with Ana I like it. I don't even think about my playroom. I just want her and I don't need anything else. I want to be with her all the time and not just for sex either. This is confusing.

When I get to the office, I ask Taylor to meet with me. "Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor, I'm worried Miss Steele's ex-boyfriend is stalking her. I will have Welch provide you a full profile and report. Can you have someone covertly keep an eye on her? I don't want her to know."

"Yes, Sir. I'll have Sawyer handle it. This sort of thing is his expertise."

"Thank you. Please provide me with regular updates. And, she is not to know about this. He will need to keep his distance." Taylor nods to me and turns on his heel to walk out of my office.

My blackberry rings and it's Elena. I really don't want to deal with her at this moment.

"Elena."

"Christian, I'm glad you answered the phone. I was worried you would send me to voice mail after the other night."

"Elena, don't remind me about that, OK? What is it that you need?"

"Christian, there is no need to be so short with me. It was an honest mistake."

I want to tell her that I don't think she's capable of honest mistakes but I refrain. I just don't want to deal with her. "Elena, I have to be in a meeting in a couple of minutes. Can you make this quick?"

"Oh, OK. I just wanted to let you know that the whole thing with Linc has been resolved."

"How?"

"Isaac quit."

"Seems easy enough. Thanks for the update."

"Christian, would you like to meet for dinner tonight?"

"I can't, I'm spending time with Ana."

"Ana? But it's during the week, darling."

"I am fully aware of that, Elena. Ana isn't a submissive. I have to go. Bye." I quickly hang up before she says anything else.

I need to talk to Ana. I miss her and I'm feeling stressed out.

 ***Know anywhere I can get a good cup of coffee?***

 ***Sorry, you're totally out of luck. ;-) How is your day?***

 ***Not as good as my morning. Dinner tonight?***

 ***OK but Kate's cousin is visiting and she's obnoxious.***

 ***My place?***

 ***It's a plan. Shall I come over after work?***

 ***What time do you work until?"**

 ***Until 7, I have off tomorrow so today is a long day.***

 ***I will pick you up at the shop.***

 ***K, Laters***

 ***Laters, baby.***

After my text with Ana, my day goes much better. I work until just before I need to go pick Ana up. I've given Taylor and Gail the night off and had Taylor relay the same message to Sawyer. So far he is pretty good at the job. He gives detailed reports often and she hasn't even noticed he's there. If she were with me, we wouldn't have to worry about her crazy ex-boyfriends. I had Taylor drop off the R8 at Grey House and as I pull up to the side of the street in front of the coffee shop I have a genuine feeling of excitement. I'm not used to feeling like this; I don't know what Ana is doing to me but I kind of like this.


	17. Chapter 17

17

 **APOV**

I promised myself I wouldn't get too wrapped up in a guy again but I can't help it with Christian. I just wish he was more open about himself. I don't think this… thing... between us can move forward without me knowing him more. Right now it could just be lust - who knows? But do I want a boyfriend? I have been having a lot of fun just doing my own thing. Why does this stuff have to be so hard?

I can hear Christian's R8 before I even see it. I say goodnight to Becca, the other barista who worked with me today, and head out the door. I'm glad we're just going to his place tonight. He takes me to these nice restaurants and sometimes I feel as if I'm not dressed appropriately and they seem so expensive when I would just be happy with a pizza.

I smile when he opens my door for me. It's such a sweet gesture. "Good evening, Anastasia." He gives me a kiss on the cheek before I get in the car. You know, I wouldn't have this problem if he wasn't so damn sexy.

"Same to you, Christian." He smells really good. Would it be weird if I just took a big sniff of him? Probably. That would probably - definitely - be weird. _Act normal, Ana._

We get to Escala in practically no time. As he parks his car, I see all his other ones and there's a new one there. Why does he need another car? He holds out his hand and I gladly take it. During the elevator ride up we're both quiet but he has his arm around my waist and is slowly brushing his thumb on my hips. We get into the great room and he takes off his jacket and tie.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and I actually am.

"Did you cook?" I give him a wicked grin. I don't think I'll ever let him live that down.

He gives me the stink eye in response. "Lucky for you, I ordered out." I look at his breakfast bar and see Chinese takeout containers. I smile because that is so unexpected of him. We eat the Chinese food at the breakfast bar washing it down with beer and make small talk. He puts the dishes in the sink, "Take a bath with me?"

I have actually never bathed with anyone before. Well, I guess 'anyone' would be Aaron since he was the only boyfriend I was intimate with. Before I have a chance to answer him, he walks around the bar to me. Caressing my face he says, "God, Ana, you are so beautiful." I can feel myself blush. He leans down and kisses me. I've been waiting for this since he left this morning. "Come."

We're both lying in his gigantic bath tub. I'm pretty sure the bathtub is bigger than the entire bathroom in the apartment I share with Kate. I rest my head on his shoulder as I lean back on him. He's slowly and gently massaging my shoulders. "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever tell me what happened to you? Why you don't like people to touch you?" His hands stop dead and I wonder if I overstepped my place here.

"Why do you want to know about that horrible shit?"

"Because I want to get to know you."

"I think you know me quite well." I turn around so I am facing him. Gently, I trace my fingers down his face.

"I want to know why I can't do this to your chest. I want to know all of you."

"Ana, why do you need to know that to get to know me?"

"Because it's shaped who you are. Don't you see that?"

He sighs deeply, "I was adopted by my parents when I was four. Before that my life was horrible, that's all you need to know."

I want to know more but I don't want to push it with him and ruin the evening. "OK. Thank you for telling me." He starts massaging my shoulders and kisses my neck.

"Ana, you have off tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'd like to take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Ana, I own the company. I think I can take a random Thursday off if I want to." I start giggling. I forgot he owns the company. I don't know how, considering my current surroundings. "What's so funny?"

"Never mind. It's stupid."

"Now I really want to know." I turn around so I am facing him once more. I place my arms on the ledge so they are straight on the sides.

"Would you rather know what I was laughing about or would you like to know what I want to do next?" Hastily, he gets up and moves over to me. He puts his arms behind me so I am trapped between him and the tub.

His voice is low and seductive. "Miss Steele, what is it that you want to do next?" He rubs his nose with mine. "Tell me, Anastasia."

I lift my chin and kiss his lips. He deepens the kiss and takes one of his arms to pull me against him and his erection. "I think you're clean enough, Ana."

Swiftly and gracefully he gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist. Then he takes a large fluffy bath towel and holds it up for me. As I stand, he wraps the towel around me pulling me to him. Still holding me in my towel he walks me backward out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. We reach the edge of the bed and Christian pushes me down on the bed and lies on top of me. He opens my towel and kisses down my body. He reaches the apex of my thighs and his head dips low. " .GOD! Christian!"

Just as I think I can't take it anymore he moves back up my body kissing me along the way until he reaches my mouth. He's kissing me hard and he rests his hands next to my head and props himself above me. Slowly and gingerly he enters me healing the ache I had inside me. "Ana, you feel so good." He deliberately moves in and out, gradually increasing the pace. Finally, I reach my peak unable hold on any longer and I come apart, Christian joining me moments later.

We fall asleep exhausted and in each other's arms. And, it's the most restful sleep I have known in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

18

 **CPOV**

That must have been one of the best nights of my life. And, I slept well, very well. I open my eyes and I am holding Ana to me, her head resting on my chest. I rub her back gently and her blue eyes reluctantly open. "Anastasia, you are splendid in the morning. Come on, get up. I want to take you somewhere. She grumbles and closes her eyes. "How can someone who starts work so early in the morning hate waking up so much?"

She yawns. "Lots of caffeine." I don't know why, but her grumpiness makes me laugh.

"Come on, I have something to show you." She opens one eye, looks at me, and closes it. "I could just pick you up and take you naked. That'll be fine with me." Quickly she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"What?"

"I thought that might work. Come on, what do you want to do first, shower or breakfast?"

"Hmmmm… shower." She looks me up and down and gets a mischievous smile on her face. I smile back at her. Two can play at this game.

"Come on!" I bend down and swoop her up carrying her over my shoulder.

"Christian!" She's laughing the entire time until I put her down in the shower. I would fuck her in the shower right now but I want to get her to see The Grace and if I start now we'll never make it out of the bedroom.

She's in her towel and is putting her jeans and t-shirt on from yesterday - I am turned on by the fact that she's not wearing any underwear. Maybe I should get her some clothes to keep here. But, I think that would be too presumptuous considering I don't even know what 'we' are. I've never had a relationship without a contract.

I'm waiting at the breakfast bar when Ana comes out. She looks gorgeous. She smiles at me and I can feel myself grinning right back at her. "Are you hungry, Ana?"

"A little bit."

"Anastasia, you must eat. It's important. Mrs. Jones, Ana would like pancakes and bacon." She walks up and sits on the stool next to me.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Jones. And, please, call me Ana." Mrs. Jones smiles warmly at Ana. It makes me content to see her eat so heartily. I worry she doesn't eat during the day and she is thin already.

As she takes her last bite, I can't get out of the apartment soon enough. I am not sure if I have ever been this excited before. Is it because I've never taken anyone except for family on my boat, or is it because it's Ana?

* * *

 **APOV**

I don't know what this surprise is but Christian is like a little kid at Christmas. He can't even contain his excitement as he pulls out of the garage.

"Christian, where are we going?"

He looks at me and winks, "I said it's a secret, Miss Steele. You'll just have to wait."

"That's not fair!" I hate surprises.

He laughs freely and loudly. "Ana, don't pout. You're cute when you pout." I know we're heading toward the marina but I don't know why. Once there, he parks the car and looks over at me as he is shutting off the ignition. "We're here."

"Here?" What does he mean, 'here'? He gets out, walks around the car, and opens my door. He has a huge heart breaker smile on his face. He offers his hand to help me out and I take it. "Are you going to tell me what the surprise is now?"

"All in due time, Ana." I roll my eyes at him and I think I see him narrow his eyes at me but he says nothing. We walk hand in hand along the docks. The boats are gorgeous, some of them look like something that belong in a P Diddy video.

We walk up to a huge catamaran and Christian suddenly stops in front of it. "Why are we stopping here?"

"This is it." He looks at me with a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

"This boat, this is yours?"

"Yes. My company built it."

"It's beautiful. I didn't realize this is what you meant when you said you sail." His face falls slightly but then he recovers.

"Come on. I want to show her to you."

"Her?"

"Boats, they're named after women. Mine is named The Grace."

"The Grace?"

"Grace Trevelyan Grey. She saved me when she adopted me." I can tell he is sharing something very personal with me - like I asked for in the bath.

"Let's go. I'm excited for you to show her to me." He gives me a heartwarming smile and leads me up the ramp onto the boat. I've never been on a sailboat but even I know this is something pretty impressive. He shows me the cabin which is luxurious and state-of-the-art.

He leads me down a narrow hallway to a small, awkward door at the end. He opens the door to reveal a lavish bedroom. "You have a bedroom on the boat? You can sleep on it?"

"There are four bedrooms on the boat, each with their own en-suite bathroom." His voice is seductive as he stalks toward me. "I've never brought anyone on the boat before. How would you like to christen the bed, Anastasia?" I gasp and my heart rate increases as I feel my blood rush to down 'there'.

He holds the back of my neck with his hand and pulls me closer to him. Leaning down he gives me the most lascivious kiss I have ever had. He has me under his spell. I am the fly trapped in his web. But, before I can gather this in my head he stops. "Come, I haven't shown you the deck yet."

Seriously? Screw the damn deck! I follow him out of the room half mad and half confused. He is so confusing. We get to the deck and there's some guy on it who looks like he's prepping the boat. "Hey, Mack! Good to see you."

The man looks up, smiles, and walks toward us. "Mr. Grey, she's almost ready." I noticed he has a heavy Irish accent.

"Good. It looks like a beautiful day to take her out. Ana, this is Mack. Mack, Anastasia Steele."

"Good day, Miss Steele." He's got light hair and has golden tanned skin; you can tell he spends a lot of time outdoors. He gives me a smile as we shake hands. His hands are calloused from what I assume is working on the boat.

"Pleasure to meet you, and, please, call me Ana."

He nods at me and smiles, "Ana." Then he looks to Christian, "Mr. Grey, we should be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Mack. I'm going to show Miss Steele around the rest of the boat." Mack just smiles in response and heads back to what he was doing. "Would you care for a drink, Ana? I have a fully stocked bar in the saloon."

"Um, I'll have whatever you're having, Christian." Without warning, I feel very self-conscious and unsure of myself. What am I doing here? What am I doing with him? He flat-out told me he doesn't have relationships; why am I just setting myself up to get hurt. This was fun at first but now I feel more for him. I feel like I am playing pretend and soon it will end.

Christian hands me a glass of wine. He looks at me perplexed, "Anastasia, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, partly to try and clear my head of these thoughts and partly to answer him, "Oh, nothing. I'm fine." He doesn't look convinced but he says nothing.

"Hey, Mack is ready now. We can start her up and take her out."

I nod, "Sure." and take his outstretched hand. We get to the top deck and he stands at the helm. He and Mack yell a few things to each other and Christian starts maneuvering the boat out of the marina like he's done this his entire life. After going further out into the sound, Mack and Christian ready the boat to sail. The boat lurches forward with force, making it seem as if it is going a hundred miles an hour. I have to admit it is exhilarating.

Once the boat is steady and we are on open water, Christian goes down to the saloon and brings with him some cheese, fruit, and more wine. We lie together on a comfortable couch on the deck drinking wine and eating cheese and fruit. The sun, breeze, and being with Christian feel right. But does it feel too right? There are some things I just can't reconcile. Sometimes he's so hot and heavy with me and others he's quiet and aloof. I think he likes me but then he won't talk to me, really talk to me. And then there was earlier when he showed me the room, he was so wanton and now, we're sitting here just like friends and nothing more.

I try to put these wayward thoughts in the back of my mind and enjoy the day. But they are always there, just hanging on the edge. We get back to the marina at around 5 in the evening.

We get into the R8, Christian looks over at me, "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you. I think I better get home. I have to open the shop earlier than usual tomorrow."

"Are you sure? You can stay at my place tonight and I'll make sure you get to work on time."

"I'm sure. I have everything at my place and I actually need to sleep tonight." He looks disconcerted but heads for my apartment. He pulls up in front of my building and turns off the car.

"Anastasia, I hope you know I had a wonderful time spending the day with you."

I smile back at him and lean over and give him a restrained kiss on the lips, "I had a wonderful time too, Christian."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Have a good night, Mr. Grey."

"You too, Miss Steele." He starts his car and drives off towards Escala.


	19. Chapter 19

19

 **CPOV**

I don't know what is going on with Ana but she wasn't herself this afternoon. I just wish I knew why. I'm not used to these kinds of relationships. I am so confused by what I feel. A part of me wants to be with Ana all the time and another reminds me this is not how my usual relationships are. I need to talk to Flynn about this. Thankfully I have an appointment with him in the morning.

I decide I need to text Ana and make sure she is OK. The way she was acting worries me. I feel like I'm losing her and I'm not sure I even had her in the first place.

 ***Thank you for spending the day with me. I had a great time.***

 ***Thank you for inviting me. Your boat is beautiful.***

 ***I have an appointment in the morning so I don't know if I can stop by the shop but can I see you tomorrow night?***

This time it takes her a little while to respond. It's unusual for her.

 ***OK. I'm off work at 6. Meet me at my apartment?"**

 ***See you then.***

* * *

"Christian, tell me how you are." Flynn likes to start all our sessions with this question and every time I fight the urge to answer with, 'fucked up.'

"Actually John, I don't know."

"What's been going on since last week?"

"It's Ana. I don't know how I should feel about her or even how I do feel about her."

"When you think about her, what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Her smile. It shows a lot of who she is. She's sweet, considerate, honest, and she makes other people smile."

"That sounds great. So, what is the problem?"

"I'm afraid I'm getting too close to her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not treating her like one of my submissives. I feel like I am in a tailspin around her and I don't know what to do."

"If you could put everything you know about submissives and how you are supposed to behave on hold, what would you want?"

"I'd want to be with her all the time, to protect her, and just look at her. She is so beautiful and I don't even think she knows it."

"Christian, it sounds like you have very strong feelings for her. So, what is the problem with wanting to spend time with her?"

"I don't want to get too close. She wants to know everything about me - about why she can't touch me, and I know if I tell her everything about me she'll know I am a monster. And someone like her can't be with a monster like me."

"Shouldn't she be the one to decide that? What if she knows all about you and still decides she wants to be with you?"

"That's not possible."

"And why not? She already knows a little bit about you."

"She knows I had a rough life before the Greys adopted me and she knows I had an affair with an older woman who was into BDSM."

"That's a start, isn't it? How does she feel about you?"

"I don't know. I thought she liked what we are - having fun, whatever this is. But yesterday she became distant and it worries me."

"Why does it worry you?"

"Because I don't want to lose her."

"When you had a submissive with whom it didn't work out, how did you feel then?"

"Disappointed, maybe. But I would just move on."

"And you wouldn't just be able to move on from Ana?"

"I don't think so. It scares me when I think about it."

"Christian, I want you to try something for me. Just let yourself be you when _you_ are with Ana. Don't think about how you should act or anything. Just go to where it leads you."

"How?"

"Don't fight it. If you want to go to a movie with her, don't think about how you don't do that with your submissives. Just go to the movies and enjoy the time. Can you try that?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Now I will see you next week and I will expect an update."

"Sure."

"Goodbye, Christian. Until next week."

I get up and my mind is kind of reeling from what Dr. Flynn just told me. Just let things happen. That means I have to give up control. Can I do that? Can I give up control and be happy?

* * *

 **APOV**

It's about 6:30 and I am just arriving back to my apartment. I'm actually nervous to see Christian tonight. Part of me is saying to just be with him and not worry about what could happen. Then there is the other part that doesn't want to get hurt again. I feel like with Christian, I could get hurt a lot.

The door buzzes so I let Christian in. "Hi. I just got home. Give me a second to change, is that OK?"

"Sure. Where's Kate?"

"She went with Derrick to visit his family for the weekend," I shout from my bedroom. I put on the outfit from the party we went to of Elliot's. I come out of my bedroom just a few minutes later.

As I am walking out to our living room, Christian smiles and says, "Ana, you look fantastic."

"Christian, you've already seen me wear this." I blush, embarrassed by his attention. "What would you like to do?"

"How would you like to go to Central Cinema to see Spellbound?"

"The Alfred Hitchcock movie?" He smiles shyly and nods. "That sounds like fun. OK!"

The Central Cinema is a great, kitschy place. You sit in sofas where waiters and waitresses take your orders during some type of cult classic. We each get a pint of beer from the rotating tap, and for the best movie theater experience, we get popcorn and the movie favorite candy. It's the most fun two hours I've had in a while. I don't know if it was the movie or the darkness of the theater but I haven't seen Christian this relaxed before. After the movie, we went to Pie, and had... pie.

We get back to my apartment around 10 and I invite Christian up for a drink. I unlock the door and I immediately know something isn't right. I open the door further and step inside to see the entire apartment turned upside down. It's completely trashed. We walk in further and I see on the wall, in spray paint 'She is mine.'

I gasp when I see it. "Ana, we're packing a bag for you and you're coming to stay at my place where it's secure."

I'm in shock and confused, "Christian… who… who would do this? Why?"

"Baby, I don't know. But I want to get you out of here and get you safe." I stand there just staring at the wall. "Ana! Come on. Get your things, now." I go into my room and I feel like I am in a daze but I pack a bag. I can hear Christian on the phone with someone barking orders to figure out who did it.

I come out of my bedroom with my bag. Christian takes it for me and we get in his car and head toward Escala.


	20. Chapter 20

20

 **CPOV**

I am trying to get Ana away from her apartment as soon as I can just in case whoever did it is still around. I have a feeling it's her ex but I don't want to tell her and upset her before I know for sure.

"I have to tell Kate." Ana is starting to freak out a little bit.

"Anastasia, let's just get you settled back at my place. Kate won't be home tonight anyway so you can call her tomorrow. I'm going to have some of my security go and check out the apartment."

"Don't we need to call the police or something?" Her voice is cracking and I can tell she is only getting more upset.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of it OK?"

"OK."

We get to my apartment and Taylor is waiting for us. He takes Ana's bags into my room for us. I'm going to debrief with him in a couple of minutes to make but I want to make sure she is OK first. "Ana, would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please." She's just staring out the windows at the lights of the city below.

I hand her the glass of wine, "Try and relax, I'll be only a few minutes. Alright?"

She nods and I go into Taylor's office to discuss what happened and the next steps.

"Taylor, we need eyes on Aaron Fuller right away. I suspect he's the one that did it."

"Yes, Sir. I also recommend upgrading their security system and changing the locks." I like that Taylor is always thinking ahead.

"Good idea. Have Welch look into what Fuller has been up to and his whereabouts for the past couple of weeks."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Would you like us to sweep the coffee shop before Miss Steele returns to work on Monday?"

"Please."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you, Taylor."

I walk out to the great room to find Ana sitting at the breakfast bar chatting happily with Mrs. Jones. What is Mrs. Jones doing here? She's off on the weekends. I walk up to Ana and put my arm around her shoulders. "How are you holding up, Ana?"

She smiles at me, "I'm doing OK. Mrs. Jones has made me tea and she's been keeping me company." I smile at Mrs. Jones and her eyes sparkle with happiness when she looks at Ana. I think she likes having another woman around the place.

"Mr. Grey, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Jones."

She smiles kindly at me. "Have a good weekend, Mr. Grey. I am not going to my sister's this weekend so if you need anything please let me know." Mrs. Jones disappears into the staff quarters.

"Hello, Anastasia."

She smiles coyly at me, "Hello, Mr. Grey."

"Seriously, though, Ana are you OK? I know what happened was stressful and scary."

"I'm OK. I'm freaked out but I'm safe. Everything else is just material things. I'm glad neither Kate nor I were there."

"I am too. And I want to let you know I am going to fix this, OK? You are going to stay safe."

"Thank you for being there for me, Christian."

"You don't have to thank me, it's what I want to do." Is it? It is. I've never felt this way before. I want to make her happy and keep her safe. Maybe Flynn is right. She stands up and faces me. Her eyes meet mine as she runs her fingers through my hair. I feel like her eyes are staring right into my soul and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

She lifts her chin up giving me access to her full lips. I lean down and kiss her softly. Suddenly she wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. Under normal circumstances, her arms on me wouldn't be acceptable. But, I don't know if it's because of Ana or what, but I like this. I pick up her legs so they are wrapped around my waist and I carry her to my room.

* * *

 **APOV**

Last night with Christian was good, really good. There's just something about him where I feel I am drawn to him and there's nothing I can do about it. I wake up before him so I put on the shirt he was wearing last night. It smells like him. I walk into the kitchen, put the kettle on, and dig through the cabinets to find some tea. I'm steeping the tea when I feel his hands first grab my ass and then wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hey, baby. It was cold without you." He starts putting little kisses all the way down my neck. I turn to face him.

"Was it?"

He gives me a wicked smile. "No, but let's go back to bed and try it again." Quickly he kisses me and bites my bottom lip. I can't resist him.

* * *

I'm laying with my head on his chest, he rubs my naked back as I drift in and out of sleep.

"Baby?"

"Mmmhhhmm?"

"Come with me tonight to my sister's birthday party. Come with me as my girlfriend."

I'm not sure I heard that right. "Your girlfriend?"

He gives me an apprehensive smile and nods. "Yes, my girlfriend."

Something about this is just making my heart swell. "But I thought you didn't do girlfriends."

"I don't do girlfriends but I do girlfriend, as long as it's you. Please, Ana. I can't stop thinking about you and I know you feel at least some way close to that with me. I know I'm not exactly boyfriend material but take a risk on me?"

"Well, I think you may be worth the risk." I tease him. "Yes, Christian. I will go with you tonight as your girlfriend." He gives me a huge smile and rolls over on top of me kissing me and makes love to me until we both fall asleep again.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana is pacing the bedroom and digging through her bag. She doesn't want me to know why she's anxious but it's because she thinks she doesn't have something to wear. I need to get her out of the bedroom for her surprise.

I come to the door of the bedroom. "Baby, are you hungry? We should eat something since we won't have dinner until later, especially if you will be drinking."

She looks up at me and I know I've got her. "Oh, I can make something for us. Does an omelet sound OK? It's easy and quick."

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you." As soon as she leaves to go to the kitchen, I take out the Neiman Marcus bags I had in my closet. I take out the black and gold Marc Jacobs sleeveless cherry blossom sheath dress and lay it on the bed. Then I take out the black patent leather Christian Louboutin new very prive peep-toe red sole pumps and place them next to the dress. Ana is going to look great in this.

I walk out to the breakfast bar just as Ana is plating the omelets. I smile to myself at my good timing. "I hope you like it. I made a Greek omelet."

"Smells great. Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you. I'll just have water." She is a very good cook. "So, how many people are going to be there tonight?"

"It's supposed to just be family, but since we are talking about Mia, it could be all of Seattle." Her eyes get huge. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." I can see her start to relax a little bit. "Would you like a bath?"

She gives me a shy smile and walks around the breakfast bar to me. I lean down and give her a kiss. "Thank you for lunch, Ana. It was delicious. Now let me take care of you." I take her hand and lead her into my bathroom. I start the bath water and pour in some scented bath oil. Then I gently remove Ana's robe and pin her hair up so it won't get wet. I help her into the bath before I take my clothes off and step into bath behind her so she is leaning against my chest. Putting body wash in my hand, I gently wash Ana and massage her shoulders and neck. She hums in appreciation and rests her head on my shoulder. And, I actually like it. "Do you like this?"

"Yes, it's so relaxing." I kiss the top of her head and keep massaging her. By the time we decide to get out our fingers are all wrinkled.


	21. Chapter 21

21

 **CPOV**

"Christian, you really didn't have to pay for this. I can't afford to pay you back." Anastasia is arguing with me about the outfit I purchased for her. She is giving me just as much hassle as she did when I bought the clothes she wore to the movie. I am already dressed and ready to go.

"Anastasia, first, I know I didn't have to buy it for you. I wanted to. And, second, I don't want you to pay me back. In fact, I'd be insulted if you tried. I like buying things for you. You will have to get used to it. So, you get ready and I will be waiting for you. OK?"

"OK. Thank you, Christian. The dress is beautiful."

"You're welcome, Anastasia. It is my pleasure." I lean down and kiss her nose. "Now, get ready, we have to leave in a half hour."

Twenty minutes later Ana is walking into the great room. She looks gorgeous and I am happy with my choice - the dress accents her body perfectly and her legs look a mile long. "Ana, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replies and looks at me coyly.

"Are you ready for the circus?"

"Circus?"

"Well, as I have never had a girlfriend let alone bring one home, I have a feeling my family may be a bit dramatic." Her eyes grow wide. "Don't worry, we can escape if we need to."

The drive to Bellevue is pretty quiet in the SUV. I think it may be because it's the first time Ana has been with me where Taylor is driving. We arrive at my parents' house. I look to Ana, say "Showtime." And give her a quick kiss.

As we walk into the house, I can hear Mia's excited chatter all the way from here. With Ana's hand in mine, we walk toward the noise - the great room. I don't even think we were in the room for more than thirty seconds when Mia squeals and runs up to us.

"Christian! Ana! I'm so glad you could make it. Ana, you look so good!" Mia doesn't pause for us to reply. "This is my best friend Kenna. Kenna, you remember my brother. This is his girlfriend, Ana. Isn't she beautiful? I told you!" I squeeze Ana's hand, I think she may be overwhelmed already. Mia can have that effect.

"Happy birthday, Mia." Mia surprises Ana by suddenly embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you, Ana!" Then, Mia turns to me and gives me a hug. She's the only other person besides Ana who can do that. Plus, I am wearing a jacket so it's not as bad.

We make our way around the room until we get to my mother. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." My mom stops with her drink almost up to her lips in shock. It takes her a moment to recover herself.

"Anastasia, it is such a pleasure to meet you." I can tell my mother is freaking out on the inside and is barely holding it in.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Dr. Trevelyan. And please, call me Ana." My mother gives Ana a genuine smile. "So, since my son tells me nothing," my mom looks at me, "how did you two meet, Ana?"

"I'm a barista at a coffee shop near his building. He came in for coffee one day and we struck up a conversation."

"That is very romantic. You make a beautiful couple."

"Hello, son." My dad comes up next to my mother. He must have noticed us talking.

"Hello, Dad. May I introduce Anastasia Steele to you? Ana, this is my father, Carrick."

Ana smiles at my dad, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey." He smiles warmly at her.

My mom smiles at my dad and holds his arm as he takes a sip of wine, "Cary, Ana is Christian's girlfriend." My dad chokes on his wine and spurts some out. Ana looks over at me with a devilish smile.

"Yes, well, my apologies. It appears the wine went down the wrong pipe. Ana, you're Christian's girlfriend?"

"Yes, Dad. That is what Mom said. It's no big deal." I roll my eyes at my parents.

"Hey, bro. Hi, Ana!" Elliot to the rescue. He gives Ana a huge bear hug picking her up and swinging her around."

"Elliot, you've met Ana before?" Now I know my mom is thinking about this.

"Yeah, Mom. I met her at the coffee shop." Elliot plays everything off like it's inconsequential. We are off the hook when my parents are called over to speak with my aunt and uncle. Elliot is laughing. "I bet Mom so wanted to scream for joy."

"Dad choked on his wine," I add amusingly.

"No way! Mr. Calm Cool and Collected?"

"Yup. It was pretty funny."

Elliot looks at Ana, "Ana, I liked you before but now I think you may be my hero." She looks at him confused at first but can no longer stifle a giggle. Before we know it, the three of us are almost in hysterics. Elliot walks away still laughing and shaking his head.

"Ana, your laugh is intoxicating. Do you know that?" She looks up at me through her long eyelashes and just slowly shakes her head. "Would you like to get outside for some fresh air? Your cheeks are pink and you are looking a bit flushed.

* * *

 **APOV**

The Grey's property is gorgeous and it overlooks the sound. Christian holds my hand to steady me as I take my shoes off. We walk hand in hand to what appears to be a boat house. He goes to open the door and looks back at me with a sly grin. We enter through the creaky door and Christian flicks on the lights and there is a newer motor boat that looks as if it is used for fishing. But, he doesn't stop there. Still holding my hand he leads me up a set of stairs into what looks like a small living room.

We're standing in the middle of the room bathed in the light glow of the lights. He steps close to me and caresses my cheek. "Anastasia, have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

My breath is barely a whisper. I look directly into his eyes, "No." I can feel myself blushing.

His voice is low and provocative, "Then let me show you, Miss Steele." He leans down and gives me a tender kiss. Except this kiss feels different from all the others but I don't know why. The kiss deepens and I know we are both full of desire for each other. He's holding me against him with both hands.

I pull away from the kiss. "Christian, we can't. Not here. Not now."

He looks at me perplexed as if I just dumped a bucket of cold water on him and he doesn't know why. "Why?"

"Someone could walk in on us and this is my first time meeting your parents. I wouldn't want to get caught in an awkward moment… again." I cringe thinking about the night Elena walked in on us.

He looks into my eyes as if he is searching for the answer. After a moment, he says, "Alright. Let's get back to the party then."

The rest of the evening was spent mingling with family and friends, and watching Mia, the birthday girl, sing karaoke while drunk. It was pretty funny and I think she would get along well with Kate. I was introduced to aunts, uncles, cousins, and Christian's grandparents whom I already adore. I don't have a big family so being with the Greys like this makes it all a little bittersweet.


	22. Chapter 22

22

 **APOV**

On Sunday Christian and I had brunch at the Tilikum Place Café and then went to the Chihuly Garden and Glass Exhibition. It was beautiful. He is so talented and seeing all this beautiful glass makes me want to go to Venice.

In the late afternoon, we are back at Christian's apartment. I start to pack my bag. "Ana, what are you doing?"

I look at him baffled by his reaction. "Christian, I'm going back to my apartment. It's cleaned up, the locks have been changed, and Kate is home."

"But, Ana, something could still happen!" I look at Christian and can tell he's very anxious about this.

"Christian, I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. But I have to get back to my apartment with my things. And, I haven't seen Kate since she left for her trip."

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't feel comfortable with this."

"I have to go." I step up on my tip toes and give him a quick kiss. "Would it make you feel better to come with me?"

"Would that be OK? Would Kate mind?" Sometimes it shocks me to see him uncertain like this because when I met him that first day he was so confident.

I suppress a giggle. "Yes, that would be OK and no, she would not mind. So, are you coming or not?"

He gives me a tremendous grin then goes into his closet and gathers things in an overnight bag to bring with us. While he is getting everything together, I text Kate.

 ***Hey, are you home?***

 ***Yes! Will you be home tonight?***

 ***Yes, is it OK if Christian stays over tonight? He is still freaked out and doesn't want to leave us alone.***

 ***Actually, that would be cool because I was going to ask if it's OK if Derrick stays over.***

 ***lol… Great minds***

 ***lol see you soon***

Christian drives us in his R8 so we get to the apartment in a few minutes. This feels so normal although I know nothing is ever normal when Christian in involved.

We get to the door of our apartment and I fumble with the new key. I open the door and Kate and Derrick are on the sofa watching TV. Kate jumps up and gives me a hug. "Ana, I missed you! Hi, Christian! There's pizza in the kitchen if you guys are hungry." We drop our bags in my room then head to the kitchen where we grab some pizza and sit in the living room.

The four of us talk for a little while and it seems like we have all been friends for years. I can't explain it.

"I have to get up early to open the shop and it's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in." I stand up and walk over to Kate and kiss her forehead. "Good night Kate. Good night Derrick."

Christian then stands up, "I'll join you, Ana. Good night Kate and Derrick."

We close the door to my bedroom. Christian is standing there and I know he is unsure of what to do next. "Well, Mr. Grey. Are you tired?"

"Well, earlier I was reading that having an orgasm can actually help people sleep. I'd hate for you to not have a restful night and have to get up very early." He is giving his sexy smirk.

I sashay over to him. "Mr. Grey, I sincerely appreciate your concern for my health. But how can we solve this dilemma?"

"Miss Steele, lucky for you I have the perfect idea." Unable to stay apart any longer, Christian pulls me close to him and kisses me ardently. He pulls us onto the bed so he is on top of me. "Oh, Ana. You're so fucking sexy, do you know that?" He begins lavishing kisses down my throat as he unbuttons my shirt.

He slowly takes off my shirt and pants so I am laying on my bed in just my bra and panties. I want him so badly, I can barely focus. Quickly he removes his clothes so he is just in his boxers. Damn, he is so sexy. I don't know if I can wait any longer. "Christian, please. I need you. I want you now."

He grins at me, "As you wish, Miss Steele." He removes his boxers so he is deliciously naked and makes short work of my bra and panties. He's kissing me and moves his hand down to my sex and inserts a finger inside of me. "Does this feel good, baby?"

I am breathless. "Yes."

"Do you want to come like this?" His voice is sexy and gruff.

"No." I plead with him. I'm only able to speak monosyllabically.

"Then what do you want, Anastasia? How would you like to come?"

God, he is so damn sexy. How does he do this? "I want you inside of me. I want you to make me come that way. Please."

He grins at me and with an effortless thrust, he fills me. We are moving together, silent except for the sound of our breathing. The sweet and musky aroma of our sex lingers between us as I relentlessly move my hips against his. I can feel my body tighten around him and I know it won't be long. He lets out a quiet, guttural moan and slams into me harder. I tremble and am pushed over the edge. Christian joins me moments later.

I lay in his arms sweaty and tired, trying to catch my breath. With both of us feeling replete I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't explain why but everything is different with Ana. Everything I do with her is better. It's like she was put on this earth just for me. She's sleeping soundly in my arms and I just watch her. Whispering to no one I think aloud, "Ana, what are you doing to me? Why are you so different?" Here I am spending the night with Ana in her bed when I would never even go into a submissive's home let alone sleep there. I want to be with her all the time. I want to make her happy and give her heart's desires.

What she describes as normal is special for me. I've had so many firsts with her and many ups and downs but I don't think I can bear to be without her. Does she feel the same way about me? Now that I'm her boyfriend I'm not sure what is next. Where do we go from here? Everything that happened this weekend makes me want to have Ana living with me so I can always keep her safe. I want her near me because she makes me feel like I never have before, she makes me feel like there is hope to be happy.

I drift off into a contented sleep with those thoughts floating through my mind.


	23. Chapter 23

23

 **APOV**

This weekend was great. It started off rocky but I think it helped Christian and me to move forward. I know it's stupid but I am proud of the fact that I am Christian's girlfriend. He chose me over all those other women. This Adonis wants me!

I opened the shop this morning and luckily it was busy so before I know it, it's 10 am. Becca came in at 9 so the rest of the day should be no issue. I'm in the back refilling some coffee urns when I hear Becca call for me. "Ana, there's a delivery here for you!" A delivery for me? I don't get deliveries.

I come out to the front of the shop and there's a vase filled with beautiful red roses. They look like they are made out of velvet. I read the card.

 _To Ana,_

 _And she was fair as is the rose in May._

 _~Geoffrey Chaucer~_

There is no name on the card but I can only assume they are from Christian. I go to the back and call Christian to thank him.

"Ana, is everything OK?"

"Yes. I am just calling to thank you for the roses. They are beautiful."

"What roses?"

"Seriously Christian. That was sweet."

"I _am_ serious, Ana. I didn't send you flowers."

"But if you didn't send them who did?"

"I don't know. Look, I have a CPO close by to the shop. Let me call him and have him come over just in case."

"What's a CPO?"

"It's a Close Protection Officer. He's good - ex-military."

"You've been having a bodyguard follow me around?"

"Yes, I need to make sure you are safe."

"Christian, you should have talked to me about this. Otherwise, this is just spying. Are you having him report every move I make back to you?"

"No. Ana, it's not like that. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself."

"Christian, I work in a coffee shop for Christ's sake. What am I in danger of? What do you know that I don't?"

I can hear him sigh and I know right away he's frustrated. Well, I'm pissed so he can be frustrated all he wants. "Ana, I saw your ex-boyfriend sneaking around the shop. I just don't want it to turn into anything."

"Christian, I appreciate that, honestly. But Aaron isn't that type of guy. Anyway, he's the one who broke up with me. He was dating someone else while we were still together. There's no way he could be obsessed with me. It must have just been a coincidence."

"Ana -"

"Christian, I know you are concerned but, please stop having a bodyguard follow me around. It makes me uncomfortable."

"OK, fine. But I just want to let you know that I don't feel good about this."

"I know. And thank you. Listen, I have to get back to work."

"What time do you get done work today?"

"I should be done around 6."

"Can I pick you up for dinner?"

"OK, but nowhere too fancy. I don't have anything to change into and I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

I can hear him try to suppress a chuckle. "OK, OK, Miss Steele. Have it your way. I'll see you at 6."

"See you at 6, Christian."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I know Ana doesn't want me to have a CPO assigned to her but I can't shake this feeling. I call Taylor and ask him to come to my office. "Taylor"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"I need you to get together with Welch. I think we may have an issue here. I need you to find out who delivered flowers to Ana this morning. Once we find out who it is, there will be more to do. But I won't know what it is until we know who we are up against."

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey. Anything else?"

"Yes, Miss Steele is opposed to having a CPO. We're going to have to back off the security so they aren't as close."

"We can do that, Sir."

"Thank you, Taylor."

Next, I have to find some way to get dinner but not have it in a fancy place. I'm searching Google looking for restaurants when I have an idea.

"Andrea, please call Thai Thani Kitchen and have dinner delivered to my apartment. Mrs. Jones will be there to receive it."

"Yes, Sir. What would you like?"

I'm not sure what kind of Thai food Ana likes but so far she hasn't disliked anything we've had. "Order the spring rolls, Mongolian beef, chicken satay, the veggie delight, pad Thai noodle with pork, and massaman curry with chicken."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Would you like anything else?"

"Can you also get some cupcakes?"

"Sure. Do you have a preference?"

"No. Order what you think looks good. Have them delivered to the apartment as well."

"I'm on that right away."

"Thank you, Andrea."

At 6 Taylor and I are waiting for Ana outside the coffee shop. She comes out and smiles when she sees me holding the car door open for her. "Good evening, Miss Steele." I bow to her and gesture to the door with my arm for her to get in.

Ana giggles and the sound is music to my ears. "Mr. Grey, how gallant of you." As I close her car door, I give her a delicate kiss on her cheek. I walk around to the rear driver's side door and get in next to Ana. She smells like a medley of sandalwood, violets, and cleanliness which has become my favorite scent.

She seems thrown off guard when Taylor pulls into the garage at Escala. "Christian, I thought we were going to dinner?"

"Miss Steele, patience is a virtue," I smirk at her and wink.

We get into the apartment and I can already see Mrs. Jones has outdone herself. She's taken the food that was delivered and placed it on the dining room table complete with place settings and a floral centerpiece of roses, zinnias, and hydrangea.

Ana looks at me and gives me her shy smile. "Christian, you did all this? For me?"

"I figured it's the best of both worlds. You won't be subject to my cooking but you can wear whatever you want, even if you want to wear nothing." I walk over to the table and pull out a chair for Ana to sit down. She sits down and I place a napkin on her lap like a waiter would. "Anastasia, I hope you like Thai food."

"I love Thai food. Thank you. This is very sweet and thoughtful." I'm not sure how to respond. I don't think anyone has used those words to describe me. Dinner is fantastic - the food is delicious and the conversation is lively. We talk about places we've traveled, our families, and books we've read. I am so enthralled in speaking with Ana I don't even realize how much time has passed.

Ana's phone pings with an incoming text, she then realizes the time and in a panicked voice tells me, "Christian, I better go. It's late and I have to be at work tomorrow." She stands up to retrieve her purse. "Thank you for this, it's been… the best."

I saunter up to her and grasp her beautiful face in my hands. "Ana, stay here tonight. Stay with me."

Her blue eyes stare into mine and through them, I see her sincerity. "Christian, I can't. I have to get back home. Another night, when I have off, OK?"

"You could always call in sick." I know I am short of begging her but I don't remember when I have wanted something so much.

"Christian, I can't do that. There would be no one to open the shop." She steps closer to me and kisses me tenderly. "You know, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I return her smile. Even telling me no she makes me happy. "Are you quoting 'Isle of Beauty' to me?"

Her voice is sweet and quiet. "It's apt, don't you think?"

"Well, if you are going to crush my heart like this, you can at least allow me to drive you home."

The corners of her mouth turn down slightly, "Am I crushing you?" Great, now I made her feel bad.

I shake my head and give her a restrained smile. "Of course not, Anastasia. It's the exact opposite." I'm letting my thoughts run crazy - I am losing control. There is a force I can feel in my chest that makes me want to tell her I love her. But, I don't do I? I don't think I deserve to love. Sure, I want her to be safe and to make her happy. And I always want to be at her side. But is that love or is it just infatuation?


	24. Chapter 24

24

 **APOV**

As soon as I walk in the door, Kate runs to me. "Ana! I'm so glad you're home."

I am immediately filled with dread. "Kate, what's wrong? Is everything OK? Are you OK?"

Kate gives me a chuckle. "Ana, nothing is wrong. But I do have some news."

I am filled with trepidation. "Are you going to tell me?" She giggles once more.

"It's actually two things - after you went to bed Derrick told me he loved me last night." I squeal and jump up and down in excitement for her. I know she likes him and she deserves to be happy. "That's not all. He asked me to move in with him and I said I would."

"Kate that's great!" Then it hits me. If Kate moves out, I won't be able to afford to live in this apartment. But I can't ruin this for Kate. Time to put on your big girl panties, Ana.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm excited for you."

"Bullshit, Ana. You're my best friend, I know when you are upset. So spill."

"Really, I'm fine."

"I swear, Steele. Don't make me pull out the duck story as blackmail material."

I look up at her in shock. "You wouldn't!" There was one night when we were in college where I was a bit inebriated and jumped into a pond trying to hug a duck. I refused to come out so Ethan, Kate's brother, had to go into the pond and carry me out. The entire time I was crying, 'Don't leave me my duckies!' Unfortunately for me, Kate recorded the entire thing on her phone and still has the video.

"I would and I will…" Kate is standing with her hands on her hips giving me a stern look.

I grumble. "OK, fine. You win. I was just thinking that if you move I won't be able to afford this place and I'll have to move."

"Oh, Ana. You can stay here as long as you need to. My dad won't mind."

"No, Kate, I can't to that. I've already taken advantage of your family's generosity too much. It's time I grow up a little."

"Ana, just think about it. OK? You don't have to decide anything tonight."

"OK. Good night, Kate. I'm so happy for you." I give Kate a big hug. She is the closest thing to a sister I have ever had.

She kisses me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Good night, Steele. Those ducks will live another day." She walks away from me laughing. I pick up a pillow from the couch and throw it at her hitting her spot on.

"Hey!" She's laughing even harder now and makes me laugh too.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Per usual, after my second meeting of the morning, I make my way to the coffee shop to see Ana. It's become a sort of ritual for me. When I first enter the shop, she's looking down reading the newspaper. She is so focused on it, she doesn't notice me. "Good morning, Anastasia."

She quickly looks up at me and smiles. "Good morning, handsome."

"What are you reading there?"

"Oh, I'm looking at apartments for rent. Kate is moving in with Derrick and I can't afford the apartment on my own."

Ana needs a place to live and I like having her with me and waking up to her. This could probably work. "You could always move in with me."

She looks up at me in shock, her mouth gaping open. That is not a good sign at all. "Move in with you? Isn't it a bit soon for us?"

Alright, Grey, you overplayed it here. I need to recover and quickly. "Anastasia, I meant while you search for a place."

Her eyes look down and her cheeks pink. "Right. How silly of me. But since I don't know how long it could take I think I'm going to ask my boss if I can stay in the apartment upstairs until I can find a place. Maybe he can take the rent right out of my paycheck."

The apartment upstairs is a real dump. Ana deserves a lot better than that. I'm going to have to figure something out without her knowledge. "So besides becoming homeless, how has your day been?"

She gives me a sly smile. "Oh, you know, the usual… Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous," she says waving her hand in the air. I think she is the only person besides Elliot who I will accept being a smart ass to me. "Do you want to come over for a movie tonight? Kate and I are going to make tacos."

"Tacos?"

"Yeah, your mom never made a taco bar when you were little? All the ingredients are in separate dishes and you put together your own taco."

"No, she didn't. But it sounds like fun. What movie are you watching?" It doesn't really sound too fun, but I would do anything to spend time with Ana.

"Is the movie choice the determining factor?" She tries to look offended but can't hide her ridiculous smile.

"Well, maybe if it's a terrible movie I can find something else to occupy myself." She blushes a little and then swats my arm with a bar towel.

"You are rotten. Anyway, we're watching Groundhog Day."

"Groundhog Day? Really?"

"What? It's funny!"

She makes me laugh as she looks at me incredulously. "You are right, Miss Steele. It is a funny movie. What time should I be at your place?"

"Can you come over around 5:30? I get done at 4 today and Kate is working from home."

"I will see you then, beautiful." I lean across the counter and give her a quick kiss goodbye. It's getting harder and harder to leave her. I wish I could stay here all day with her.

* * *

I arrive at her door right on time. Kate answers the door and looks at the bag I am holding, "Hi, Christian! What did you bring?"

"Stuff for mojitos. I wasn't sure what you drink with tacos while watching Bill Murray movies."

Kate smiles at me and takes the bag from my hand. "Thank you. You didn't have to bring anything, but mojitos are perfect. Ana is in the kitchen just finishing things up."

"Thanks, Kate."

I walk into the kitchen where Ana is placing the ingredients in little bowls on a tray. I walk up to her and put my arms around her waist. "Que linda, Senorita Steele."

"Aren't you just muy guapo." She starts to giggle. "I'm sorry, that's all the Spanish I remember from high school."

"Yeah, I studied French. Elliot was the one who studied Spanish." I look at the breakfast bar and see a copy of the book Othello with some wrapping paper. There is a card on top. "Where did this come from? I haven't read Othello in ages."

"Neither have I. It was left at our door with a tag saying it is a gift to me. I have no clue who would give it to me." I leaf through the book and a small piece of paper falls out. On it is a message scrawled in messy handwriting.

 _Ana, are you my Desdemona?_

 _Am I your Othello?_

"Ana, what does this mean?" I show her the note and she gasps quickly putting it down. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. I've probably watched too many horror movies."

"Ana, don't lie to me. Tell me."

"Don't you remember Othello? The main characters in the book, Desdemona and Othello are lovers. Then Othello thinks she cheated on him and kills her before he kills himself."

Fuck. She's in trouble and I can guess who it is. "Ana, I'll be right back; I have to make a phone call."

"Mr. Grey."

"Taylor. I need a location on Aaron Fuller right away. I need complete Intel. Get together with Welch on it. This is a high priority."

"Yes, Sir. May I ask, has something happened?"

"I don't know yet. Just tell me what you find out." I go and join Kate and Ana at the table.

"Is everything OK, Christian?" Ana looks at me concerned.

"Oh, yes. I just forgot to tell Taylor something. Sorry about that." We eat tacos and talk about the best of the worst movies ever. Ana stands by that Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead is the worst. I haven't seen it but with a title like that, I'm sure it isn't an Oscar winner.

We all sit down in the living room to watch Groundhog Day when I get a text from Taylor. Ana looks at me when I take my phone out. "Sorry, it's work."

 ***Apartment has been searched. Nothing is there. Neighbors say he hasn't been there in weeks. Welch spoke with co-workers who said his fiance left him shortly before their wedding. Will let you know when we have more.***

 ***Fuck. Thank you. Let me know what you find out ASAP.***

 ***Will do, Mr. Grey.***

I return to the couch next to Ana. "Is something wrong?" She looks at me with concern. I can't worry her about this. Taylor and Welch can handle it.

"Everything is fine. Just boring mergers and acquisitions stuff. Hey, can I stay here tonight? I had a few mojitos and don't want to drive."

She smiles at me and my worry begins to fade. "Of course. But I will have to charge room and board."

"I can think of a way to pay you back." I give her a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Ugh, you two are gross. For real." Kate has her face scrunched up. But Ana starts laughing.

"You're just upset Derrick couldn't be here tonight." Both she and Ana start laughing and I'm not even sure why but it is infectious and I start to grin with them.


	25. Chapter 25

25

 **CPOV**

"Ana, I wish you would stay at my house tonight. It makes me nervous." She is so stubborn and it's frustrating.

"Christian, I'll be with Kate and we have the fancy schmancy alarm system you put in. We'll be fine."

"Ana…"

"Christian… please." I know she wants to be independent but she's putting herself at risk. Before I can say anything else we're at the coffee shop and she hops out. "I'll see you later, OK?"

I relent. "Yes. I'll be by after my meeting." She shuts the car door and goes into the shop. I mutter aloud to no one in particular, "Is every woman so frustrating?"

Taylor smirks and replies, "Yes, they are, Sir." I start to laugh at his candor.

We get to the office and straight away I meet with Welch and Taylor. "Do we have any updates on where Fuller is?"

"No, Mr. Grey. He's fallen off the radar."

"That doesn't sound good. We need to find him right away. With him out there, Miss Steele is in danger. Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir. That's all we have for now."

"Keep me updated with everything you find out."

After the third meeting of the morning, I walk down to the coffee shop. I have to find a way to convince Ana to stay with me. I still can't shake this uneasy feeling. I get to the shop and I have this indescribable feeling in my chest. "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiles broadly at me and it immediately lifts my spirits. "Same to you. Long time no see, eh?"

"How has your morning been so far, Ana?"

"It's been OK, I suppose." I haven't known Ana long but I can tell when something is bothering her.

"Ana, what is it?"

"It's nothing. Really. It's just that Kate is staying at Derrick's tonight. That's all."

"So, will you finally agree to stay with me tonight?"

She lets out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I guess."

"Is it that horrible to stay with me?" I feign I am hurt. And, it has the effect I want.

"No, it's not." She gives me a sweet smile.

"You know, you are incorrigible. But you are also incredible and beguiling." I walk around the counter and give her an austere kiss before I head back to work. Ana places her hands in my hair and deepens the kiss. I don't want to stop. I don't want to let her go.

 _Tell her. Tell her you love her._

"I close the shop at 7 tonight. I just need to pick up a couple of things and I can be at your apartment shortly after that. Does that work?"

"I can pick you up from here."

"No, it's OK. I need the exercise. If you keep taking me out to eat like you have, I'll need to walk a lot more."

"Anastasia, I don't think that will be an issue. But, as you wish. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Christian. I'll see you later."

On my walk back to the office I receive a text from Taylor.

 ***Welch informed me that Fuller sold his tattoo equipment. But that's all we have so far.***

 ***Not good. Keep me informed.***

 ***Will do.***

* * *

After work, I head back to Escala to wait for Ana. I want to go to her apartment with her and make sure she is OK, but I don't want to upset her. I know she wants to be independent.

It's now 7:30 and I haven't seen Ana yet. But, she may be running late. I walk over to the wine refrigerator to pour some wine when I get a phone call.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Sir, it's Reynolds. I am the covert officer for Miss Steele." Immediately I feel a chill run up my spine. Something must be wrong.

"I know who you are. What's wrong?"

"Sir, it's probably nothing but Miss Steele hasn't come out of the coffee shop yet. I thought her shift ended at 7 today."

"It did. It's 7:45 now, what could keep her so long? Have you seen anyone else enter or leave the shop?"

"No. No one, Sir."

I try and calm myself. She could just be running late. "If she isn't out in five minutes, call me right away, OK?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm in the back cleaning up and prepping everything for the morning when I hear someone come down the back steps. I didn't realize my boss, Shawn, was here.

I shout over to him, "Hi Shawn, I didn't realize you were here or I would have brought you up something to eat. I'm almost finished and then I can lock up." He doesn't answer but I hear his footsteps getting closer to me.

"Good evening, Ana." I freeze. That's not Shawn's voice. But, it is a voice I know and it chills me to the bone.

I turn around quickly and confirm who it is. "Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"Did you get my gifts, Ana?"

I feel as if I am lost in space somehow and the only thing I can hear is my heart beating rapidly. "Um, yes, thank you." I am frozen and don't know what to do, all my instincts have disappeared.

"I've missed you, Ana." His voice is alarmingly calm and even.

"Oh?" He just nods and walks slowly toward me.

"Have you missed me?" He is so close to me that if he moved just a centimeter we would be touching.

I am so frightened I don't know what to do. "Yes, of course, I have. You were my first love."

"Well, you aren't acting like it. I see you with him. I see him at your apartment and I see you come home from his. Do you love him?"

"Our relationship isn't like that, Aaron. It's not what you and I had." My voice is starting to tremble and I don't know how long I can keep it together.

"Don't lie to me, Ana! I've seen you!" His yell makes me jump.

"I'm not… I'm not lying to you."

"You are. You fucked him."

"Aaron…"

"Shut up, Ana. Just shut up!" I stand still not sure what else to do. "It was always you. Always." Suddenly he pulls out a gun and quickly aims it at me.

I automatically let out a startled yelp. "Aaron, please think about what you're doing. You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I want!" My arms begin to quake and my hands are as cold as ice. My heart is beating so quickly I feel like it could jump out of my chest.

Abruptly the sound of glass breaking echoes through the shop. We both turn and look at where the noise came from. I see Christian standing there and my eyes dart from him to Aaron. I silently plead with Aaron to not harm Christian.

"I see he's come to save the day. But he's too late." Aaron snarls at me and aims the gun at me once more.

"Ana…" Christian calls to me.

"Oh, shut up," Aaron yells at Christian cutting him off mid-sentence.

I look to Aaron and pray any bit of feeling he has for me is still there. "Aaron, please let Christian go. He's not a part of it."

"Not a part of it? He stole you from me!"

"No, Aaron. I was just with him because I thought you didn't want to be with me. I've missed you so much. Please, let him go and you and I can be together. Just like we used to be."

"Ana, don't do this." Christian pleads with me and I know he's frightened for me but this is the only way I can calm Aaron.

"Then tell him. Tell him what you told me, Ana. Tell him you are mine."

My voice is increasingly shakier and my arms are trembling even more. "Christian, I'm sorry. But I love Aaron. I want to be with him. You need to go." I'm barely holding on when suddenly someone comes up behind Aaron and knocks him out. But before he falls, Aaron fires his gun. I quickly duck to get out of the way and when I look back up I see Taylor and Christian running up to me.

Christian gets to me, "Anastasia, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I can no longer hold back my tears and they start flooding out of me. I'm cold and I can't stop shaking. I launch myself into his arms and hold on tight weeping into his shoulder.

"Christian! I thought he was going to kill you! I was so worried about you." I glance up to see Taylor restraining Aaron with his hands behind his back.

"Baby, you were worried about me? I was so worried about you." He starts looking me over for any injuries - my face, arms, neck, everywhere.

Taylor walks up to Christian, "Mr. Grey. He's been subdued. What would you like me to do?"

"Call the police. I'm going to take Anastasia back to Escala. If they want to speak with either of us they can come to us."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor looks at me with sincerity in his eyes. "I'm glad you are OK, Miss Steele."

"Thank you, Taylor. I'm glad you know what you're doing."


	26. Chapter 26

26

 **CPOV**

I hold Ana close to me and don't let her go until we get to my apartment. As soon as we are in the foyer she begins to weep, her adrenaline rush having worn off. I don't know what to do so I just hold her tight and try to calm her.

"Baby, it's OK. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you and he is going to go to jail and will never hurt you again. Please, don't cry." I hold her face in my hands and look into her eyes. When she cries, the blue of her eyes gets deeper and more stunning. I bend down and kiss her nose. "Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head, "No." She is still trembling a bit.

"Would you like a bath?"

"Yes. But I don't want to be alone." I smile at her. I just want to do whatever I can to make her feel better.

"I won't leave you alone, come on." I grab her hand and lead her into my bedroom. She is standing there still trembling and occasionally lets out a sob. "Is it OK if I help you undress?"

She nods her head but says nothing. I take her t-shirt by the hem and instruct her to put her arms up. She does and I slowly remove the shirt over her head. "Alright?"

She nods, again saying nothing. I squat down and remove her shoes and on the way up I unbutton her jeans. I look in her eyes and she gives me a slight smile. I undo her jeans and start to inch them down her legs. "Baby, hold on to me for balance and step out of your jeans." She lightly rests her hands on my shoulders and instead of the fear that usually accompanies someone touching me, I feel as if I would do anything for her. I would do anything for Ana.

She is now in just her bra and panties. I lead her into the bathroom and start the water running and add some lavender bath oil to help calm her. I pull her close to me into an embrace and I unhook her bra and gently peel it down her arms and off her. Even standing there upset, she is exquisite. I kneel once more and remove her delicate panties. I can feel myself wake up and try to cool my thoughts.

I hold her hand and help her to sit in the warm water. Finally, she looks as if she may relax. "Aren't you coming in with me?", she suddenly looks worried.

"Of course." I remove my clothing and step in the bath behind her so she is leaning against my chest. Taking the washcloth I moisten her beautiful skin with the warm bath water.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Ana, do not feel guilty. I want to make sure you are safe. I need to make sure you are out of harm's way."

"But, you shouldn't have to deal with this; it's not right."

And before I know it, the words just fall out of my mouth. "Anastasia, I love you. I will spend every moment I can with you."

She tenses at first but then turns her head to look at me. "You love me?"

I look into her cerulean eyes, "Yes. I love you," I whisper to her.

Tears start to fill her eyes, "Christian, I love you too." I realize this may not be the perfect time for this but I lean down and kiss her gently, full of reverence.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Christian, make love to me. Please." Suddenly my desire for him is overpowering.

"Anastasia, you just had a very bad experience. I don't want to take advantage of you like that."

"Please, Christian. I need you. I need you now." I turn and move my body so I can sit astride him. Placing my arms on his shoulders, I kiss him with passion and longing.

"Ana, in here?" I can tell he wants this too but is trying to restrain himself.

"Yes…" As I say it, I position myself above him and lower myself so he is filling me. He groans in pleasure. I don't move at first and just kiss him, pouring everything into that one kiss.

His hands are gripping my hips, his fingers are digging into my skin. I slowly start to move up and down while kissing him all over. "Damn, baby. You feel so good." His teeth graze my collarbone setting my blood on fire. His hands move to my ass guiding me to ride him and pick up the pace. Our breathing is becoming shorter and faster.

I'm riding him with his hips meeting mine and I can feel the familiar tightening feeling as I get close. "Come on Ana, let go. Give it to me." Christian growls to me. Before I know it Christian has one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks it making me writhe in his hands.

I cry out in ecstasy close to my orgasm. He bites my nipple and it pushes me over the edge moments later he joins me. We stay where we are with Christian holding me and gently rubbing my back until the water gets cold.

"Ana, baby, we should get out and get dressed, and you need to eat something." He gives me a tender kiss before he moves to get us both out. Christian wraps a big, warm, and fluffy towel around me and he wraps a towel around his waist.

I love this man. And, he loves me. I don't ever want to leave his side. "Christian, I don't have anything to change into."

He goes into his walk-in closet and brings out a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. "Here, you can wear these. Taylor is going to stop at your apartment and bring some of your things if he hasn't already."

I can't explain it but just that gesture, the fact that Christian made sure I had clothes here makes me emotional and I begin to quietly cry. "Ana, what's wrong? Don't cry, please. Tell me."

"Thank you for taking care of me like you have. If I had listened to you in the first place, we wouldn't be here." He envelops me in a hug, his strong arms hold me tight.

"Anastasia, all I want to do is take care of you. You are a wonderful, sweet person who thinks the best of everyone. It's one of the reasons why I love you. Come on, let me feed you."

We walk out into the kitchen and I sit at the breakfast bar. "Would you like some wine?" Christian smiles as he asks me.

"Please."

Taylor comes into the room. "Mr. Grey, Officer Doyle from the Seattle PD wants to speak with you and Miss Steele when you are available. He arrived a few minutes ago and is in the security office."

"Thank you, Taylor. Ana, would you like to speak with the officer now or do you want to eat something?"

"Let's get it over with and speak with him now. Then we can get on with everything."

"Taylor, please show Officer Doyle to my office. We will speak with him in there."

"Will do, Sir."

Christian walks over to me with the glass of wine. "Are you sure you are OK to do this? We can tell him to come back tomorrow."

"No, I want this done." Christian takes my hand and we walk to his office where the officer is waiting for us at the meeting table. The officer stands when he sees us.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I'm Officer Robert Doyle of the Seattle Police Department." He and Christian shake hands and we all sit-down. "Miss Steele, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

I take a deep breath and Christian squeezes my hand for support. I recount the entire night, every detail. I can tell at parts Christian gets upset. He asks me if there has been anything else and I tell him about the apartment, the flowers, and the book.

"Thank you, Miss Steele. I just had to get your side. Fortunately, Mr. Fuller was fully cooperative and has confessed to everything. We shouldn't need much more from you. Have a good night, Sir, Ma'am."

We stand when Officer Doyle does. Christian extends his hand, "Thank you, Officer. If you have any questions, Miss Steele will be staying here for the foreseeable future. You may contact her here."

We walk the officer to the foyer and he leaves with Taylor down the elevator to the garage. "Christian, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"No, you don't. I spoke with your boss and the shop is closed while insurance takes care of the damage and he's agreed to giving you some time off."

"Time off? Christian, I can't afford to take any time off."'

He smirks at me. "Anastasia, you are as stubborn as you are beautiful. Do you know that? Don't worry about a thing, OK?" He walks towards me and kisses me lovingly.

"OK, Sir."

He gives me a half-smile, "Come, let's get you fed."


	27. Chapter 27

27

 **APOV**

I wake up later than usual but not feeling rested at all. I kept dreaming about what happened and the dreams seemed so real. I just don't understand why Aaron would do that to me? He's the one that cheated on me. I don't get it. What would have happened if Christian and Taylor didn't come to help?

I make my way to the kitchen and Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. I didn't expect him to be here - he's normally at work by now. He looks up at me and gives me his magnificent smile. "Good morning, Anastasia. Did you sleep OK?"

I am confused and I think I am still half asleep. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Ana," he tells me sardonically.

"No, I mean - shouldn't you be at work by now?"

"Well, Anastasia, I decided I wanted to take the day off and spend it with you. Or would you prefer I go into work?"

"No, I'm glad you're here. I guess I was just shocked." He gets up from the breakfast bar and walks up to me. He leans down and gives me a tender kiss.

"Would you like some tea?" He lets the tips of his fingers brush down my cheek.

"Please." I sit down at the breakfast bar across from where he was sitting.

"Mr. Grey, please allow me to get that. Can I get you anything else?" I don't think Gail trusts him in the kitchen.

"I'm OK, Mrs. Jones. Thank you. Anastasia, what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

Gail comes over to me with the cup of tea, "Here you go, Miss Steele. I hope you're feeling better this morning." She gives me a sympathetic smile as she hands it to me.

"Thank you, Gail. I am." I wrap both hands around the mug trying to warm them although nothing else is cold.

"So, Ana. Taylor brought some things from your apartment and I had him put them in my closet. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh… thank you." Gail places a plate of pancakes in front of me. They smell delicious and I think she made them from scratch.

"I do have to make a few phone calls so I am going to work in my office for a bit. I shouldn't be too long but make yourself comfortable, OK baby?"

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Andrea, is the jet available this week?"

"Yes, Sir. It's not scheduled for use until next month."

"Good. Can you please contact Stephan and have the arrangements made for me to use it. I'd like to travel to St. Lucia tomorrow and stay there for a week."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes. Can you email info on the best resort in St. Lucia?"

"Would you like me to make the reservations?"

"No, I will handle them."

"Yes, Sir. I will get them to you right away."

"Thank you, Andrea."

I hang up with Andrea and go to make my next call.

"Neiman Marcus, personal shopping, Caroline Acton speaking."

"Ms. Acton. It's Christian Grey."

"Mr. Grey, how nice to hear from you. Do you need another capsule wardrobe?"

"No, but I was wondering if you are available this afternoon. I am taking my girlfriend on a trip and she will need some clothing."

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey. Do you have her sizes and likes available to send me?"

"Yes. I will email you momentarily. Do you know when you will be ready with everything?"

"I should have everything completed by 2 pm if that works for you."

"That's fine. I will see you then."

"See you then, Mr. Grey."

Just in time, Andrea texts me the information I've been waiting for.

 ***Cap Maison Resort comes highly recommended with private pools, verandas, chef-prepared meals, and a private yacht. Contact information has been sent to you via email.***

 ***Thank you, Andrea. Please reschedule all my appointments for the next week. I will be out of the office.**

 ***Will do, Mr. Grey. Have a nice trip.***

 ***Thank you, Andrea.***

I contact the resort and reserve the Oceanview 3 Bedroom Villa Suite with Pool and Terrace. I've hired a chef to cook our meals except for the nights we want to dine-out. I've also reserved the Cap Maison yacht and spa services in the room for massages and whatever else Anastasia may want. I want her to feel relaxed on the trip and not worry about anything.

I go to look for Ana. I find her in the bathroom soaking in the tub with her eyes closed. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is. As quiet as I can be I sneak up to her and give her a quick kiss. "You know, you could join me."

"I would love to, Ana. But we know what would happen if I did and we have someplace we need to be this afternoon."

She opens her eyes to study me. "Where do we have to be?"

"You need to pick up some appropriate attire for a little holiday."

"A holiday? To where?"

"Well Miss Steele, I could tell you but I would much rather surprise you. I am just going to tell you that you are not to worry about a single thing and you are also not to give me a hard time about anything." I try to sound serious.

"Mr. Grey, I have no clue what you are talking about." Before she can even finish the sentence, she is giggling.

"Ana, that is such a beautiful sound."

* * *

 **APOV**

I am excited for whatever Christian has planned but I don't like him spending so much on me. It's not right. I think I should pay for something. Maybe he will let me give him something, like a thank you gift.

I go into Christian's closet, which is huge by the way, and I think Taylor brought everything in my closet. At least I know I won't be missing anything. I change into my favorite pair of jeans and a top. I hope this is OK for whatever Christian has us doing this afternoon. I don't have many nice clothes - that's what happens when you work at a coffee shop. There's no need to wear a dress to work.

I walk out to the great room and Christian is listening to Debussy's Claire de Lune. It's one of my favorite pieces; it reminds me of being in a dream or something. He looks up at me and gives me a huge smile. "I hope this is OK. I don't have any dressy clothes."

"Ana, you look perfect just the way you are. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, even though I don't know where we are going," I smirk at him. I like giving him a hard time.

"You'll know soon enough, Anastasia. Let's go." We get into the R8 and Christian heads on I-90 towards Bellevue. After a short drive, he pulls up to Neiman Marcus. Christian gets out of the car and comes around to open my side. He helps me out and hands the valet his keys.

"Wait, a store has valet parking?" I am in a completely different world.

Christian sniggers, "This store does. Come on, we don't want to keep Ms. Acton waiting."

We are walking into the store and it seems as if Christian knows exactly where to go. "Who is Ms. Acton?"

"She's a personal shopper here at the store."

I am still confused but I decide to not say anything more. We get to an area with a pretty desk and a well dressed, put-together woman who I can only assume is Caroline Acton.

"Mr. Grey, how nice to see you again." She and Christian shake hands. "And this must be Miss Steele. It is wonderful to meet you. I have some things already put aside in the correct sizes but I still think we should try them on. Just to make sure you have everything needed, I've put aside some bathing suits, cover-ups, sundresses, dinner dresses, and some shorts and tops with shoes to match. Is that correct?"

"Yes, we'll also need nightwear and lingerie." Christian looks over at me and raises his eyebrow. And it hits me. He is buying me a new wardrobe, a new and expensive wardrobe.

By the end of it I end up with a black Stella McCartney Timeless Basics Wrap bikini, an Emilio Pucci Parioli-Printed Two-Piece Bikini Set, a Camilla Embellished Printed Bikini Set in Divinity Dance, three cover-ups to match, a red Red Carter Aster Pompom-Trim Sundress, a blue Milly Madison Sleeveless Tiered Sundress, a white Caroline Constas Bardot Off-The-Shoulder Sundress, a multicolored Carolina Herrera Sequined Sleeveless cocktail dress, a Giorgio Armani Short-Sleeve Floral Denim Dress, an ivory Alexander McQueen Embellished Open-Back Column Gown, a black Tom Ford Sleeveless Belted Sheath Dress, a Fuzzi Sleeveless Mixed-Print Patchwork maxi dress, and plenty of shorts, tops, lingerie, nightgowns, and shoes. I never even imagined clothes like this in my lifetime.

"Christian, this is too much to spend. I'm sure I could find less expensive clothes somewhere else."

"Anastasia, I thought I told you not to give me a hard time about this. I want to buy these things for you and it will give me great pleasure to see you wear them."

"You are one frustrating man. So, I take it we are going somewhere warm then?"

"Oh Miss Steele, nice try."

We walk out of the store hand-in-hand to Christian's awaiting R8. "How are we going to get everything to your apartment?"

"They are going to have everything packed in luggage for you and delivered by this evening."

"Wow. It must be good to be you," I tease.

"Right now, it is."


	28. Chapter 28

28

 **APOV**

I am so excited! I can hardly contain myself. Christian got me up early and said we can sleep on the plane since it's an 11-hour flight. He still hasn't told me where we are going - he told me he would tell me after the plane takes off.

"Ana, do you want tea or anything before we take off?"

"No thank you, Christian, I'm not thirsty. I'm too excited to drink!" At this point, I am practically bouncing up and down in my seat. I have never seen him smile like this before.

Finally, the plane takes off and we are on our way. Stephan, the pilot, said we can move around the cabin now. I look anxiously over at Christian, "Please. Will you tell me now?"

"OK, since I promised you… we are going to St. Lucia."

"St. Lucia? I've always wanted to go there!" In my excitement, I hop into Christian's arms and onto his lap. He laughs exuberantly like I have never seen him do before.

"Anastasia, if I had known I'd get this reaction from you, I would have taken you there long ago." He gently kisses my head and I look up into his eyes and he gives me an enamored kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

I give him a sly smile, "No, I don't think you have." He looks into my eyes and I know he is completely serious about what he is about to say. "Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you with all my heart and I want to give you the world."

"Well, Christian Trevelyan Grey, that is quite a declaration of love." I caress his cheek with my hand and give him a tender kiss.

We spend the flight reading, relaxing, and napping. When we finally land in St. Lucia it is evening and the sun is setting. I can still see how beautiful it is here. The staff Christian has hired unloads our luggage from the plane and puts it in the SUV waiting for us. Even the short time we are outside I can feel the extreme heat and humidity. I am thankful the car has air conditioning. It's a short drive to the resort and when we arrive we are treated like royalty.

The suite is amazing, like in a movie. We have our own pool and our own rooftop veranda where we can sunbathe and enjoy the view. There is a wonderful breeze passing through the suite and you can hear the bamboo clanking together from the light wind off the ocean.

"Christian, this is absolutely beautiful. I don't know what else to say except, thank you."

"Anastasia, I would do anything to make you happy."

"Well, you have succeeded, that's for sure."

"Are you hungry?"

I shake my head no. "I'd like to go to bed."

"You're tired already?"

I shake my head again and give him a devilish smile. "No, I don't want to sleep."

He saunters over to me. "So, tell me what it is you want to do?" His voice is low and sexy.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I show you?"

* * *

 **CPOV**

It's early and Ana is still sleeping. We were up pretty late last night. I smile at the memory of what we did.

I check my email to see if anything important has popped up since yesterday. There's an email from Taylor asking for an update meeting. It was sent just a couple of minutes ago so I decide to give him a call. It'll be much easier to discuss everything over the phone than email.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey."

"Good morning, Taylor. What is going on in Seattle?"

"Everything is fine with GEH, however, there have been some developments with regard to Mr. Fuller."

"Go on."

"Investigators have discovered he was staying in the empty apartment above the coffee shop in the couple of weeks leading up to the attack. He could gain access to Miss Steele's belongings while she was working and then return them before she noticed. That is how he could enter her apartment."

"Fuck. He's confessed to all this?"

"Yes, Sir. The DA is working on the case now and hopes to have charges within the next week."

"Good. I hope they throw the book at him. Anything else?"

"The owner of the coffee shop has decided to sell the shop. He said the memory of what happened there has tainted the place with negative memories."

"Ana will be crushed. We have some space in Grey House. Would he consider opening a shop in my building? It won't be as big but it's a guaranteed customer base."

"I will speak with him today about it."

"Good. Talk to my lawyer about it and have him draw up any necessary papers. Email me everything to review and I can sign paperwork when I return."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you, Taylor."

I've decided I won't tell Ana about the latest news regarding Fuller. I don't want her upset on this trip. I want to make it perfect for her. I let her sleep a little longer - I don't think she has been sleeping well but she wouldn't tell me either way.

I get changed and go for a run on the beach. Luckily this early in the morning the humidity isn't as bad.

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake up and am at first confused. I'm in a huge bed with a canopy and everything is white, the sheets, duvet, and the netting encircling the bed. Then I remember I am in St. Lucia, with Christian. I get out of bed and go to the open window. The view is breathtaking. I can see the beach and the Caribbean Sea and palm trees swaying in the breeze.

This is like heaven. I go out to the kitchen in search of Christian. He isn't there but there is tea for me so I pour myself a cup. Just as I am seated in a comfy chair, Christian comes in. How does he still look this good all sweaty and stuff? He cannot be human.

"Good morning, Anastasia. How did you sleep?" He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"I slept well. You?"

"The same. Are you hungry? There are some fresh fruit and pastries in the refrigerator." Since I know he wants me to eat I go to the fridge and grab myself some fresh mango and a croissant.

"So, Mr. Grey, what is on the agenda for today?"

"If you are interested I thought we could take the yacht down the west coast of the island to the Pitons. We can make stops along the way if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful. And, I'll get to try out one of my new bikinis you bought me."

He smirks at me and I know he has a smart comment. "Or you don't have to wear a bathing suit." He walks over to me and gives me a kiss. "Come on, let's get ready or we'll never leave."


	29. Chapter 29

_A short little chapter for the Christmas weekend. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday regardless of what you celebrate. Thank you for reading my stories and your reviews. Writing has been the best thing to happen to me in 2016._

 _I hope you all have a great 2017!_

* * *

29

 **CPOV**

I've forgotten how nice and calm the waters of the Caribbean are. It's a decent boat but I enjoy the sailing of my catamaran better.

Our first stop is Pigeon Island where a tour guide shows us about the pirate history of the island. Ana's enthusiasm makes me excited. It's like everything is wonderful and new to her. It's a breath of fresh air.

Our next stop is Reduit Beach. It's a bit crowded, but the soft, white sand and clear blue water are something to experience. "Christian, I have never seen water this clear before!" We're wading in the water and Ana seems to be in heaven. Suddenly she screams and practically leaps into my arms. "A fish touched my leg! I saw it!" I can't help it, I have to laugh at her squeal from the fish. "Christian! It's not funny." She gives me the most adorable pout.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't laugh." But I can't stop sniggering. After a nice walk on the beach, more crowds start to come so we head back onto the yacht for our next stop.

At Marigot Bay we take in the swaying palm trees while our yacht is anchored near other boats. It's calm and peaceful here. We hike up the hill to Julietta's, a local restaurant that gives you a bird's-eye view of the bay. "Christian, the view is amazing! It's like a movie."

"Actually, I think they did film a movie here." Julietta herself comes to take our order. We both have conch fritters and coconut shrimp. This is a nice and cozy place. And, what I like most is no one knows who I am and no one cares. I'm just a regular tourist like all the other people. After lunch, we head back down to the bay and walk around for a little bit.

We cruise down towards the southern tip of the island to Anse Chastanet. It's supposed to be great for snorkeling. One of the crew brings up some snorkeling gear for us and anchors the yacht just far enough from the beach. Ana walks up to me in one of the bikinis. Holy shit. She is really hot. I wonder if she would let me fuck her in the water. "Christian, I've never been snorkeling before. Is it difficult?"

"Not at all, baby. You're going to love it." I help her get the mask, snorkel, fins, and finally the snorkel vest. I jump off the back of the boat first and then egg Ana on to do it too. "Come on, baby! You'll be fine." I must admit I am a little nervous she could hurt herself; she's not the most coordinated person. But, like always, she surprises me and jumps off the boat. A few seconds later she pops back up above water and I can hear her laughing from here. I swim over to her. "Are you OK, Ana?"

"Yeah, this is fun so far. So, where are the fish and stuff?"

"Come on, follow me." I start swimming toward some coral. And luckily, we spot a sea turtle. I motion for Ana to look and I'm pretty sure I heard her scream in excitement. I'm laughing so hard that I have to go above the surface to catch my breath. I go back down and swim over to the coral. There are bright hues of orange, pink, and yellow. A school of small fish swims under us like we aren't even there. I point out an eel and a sea urchin to Ana and I can tell she is a little uneasy. I swim to her and grab her hand.

As much as I would like to stay here and snorkel, we should get going. We swim to the yacht. I take Ana's gear and throw them on board. Then, I give her a boost up onto the back of the boat. I climb up and Ana is drying herself with the towel. "Christian, that was so amazing. Thank you. You spoil me."

I go up and give her a peck on the lips, "My life's goal is to spoil you." Even with the bit of sun she's caught, I can see her blush. She is so incredibly gorgeous with the sun shining down on her and the blue of the water making eyes look even bluer. This woman loves me and I love her.

* * *

 **APOV**

I can't believe how amazing today has been. If the first day here is like this, I can't even imagine how good the rest of the trip is going to go.

Christian and I lay and relax as we sail to the Pitons drinking cocktails. They are gorgeous. I've never seen anything like them. I'm admiring the view when I notice Christian taking a picture of me. "Christian, no! I look like a disaster!"

"Anastasia, if that is looking like a disaster I would love to see when you are beautiful." He pulls out all the lines when he can. I smirk at him and just look away. "Would you like to go to the waterfall park?"

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I think being out in the sun has worn me out. Is it OK if we do that another day?" As I say that, I stifle a yawn. I hope he isn't disappointed.

"Of course. We had a long travel day yesterday, we're out in the sun today, and there is the time difference. I think going back to the room is a good idea." He looks at me and with the corners of his mouth upturned slightly, he wiggles an eyebrow at me.

Christian then saunters up to me and sits next to me on the sofa. He caresses the side of my face with his hand. He slowly turns my head so I am looking at him and he kisses me gently and lovingly. He holds my head in both of his hands, and I have my hands in his hair. And this is when I realize this is the only man I want to kiss for the rest of my life. I love him with all my heart and soul. But, does he feel the same about me? I worry that one day I'll wake up and it will have all been a dream.

"Anastasia, I love you."

"I love you, Christian."


	30. Chapter 30

30

 **APOV**

I am writhing in pleasure and desire. My arms are shackled above my head so I can't move them. Christian takes this beautiful, vintage looking chain and clamps one end on my right nipple and the other end on my left. It's a sharp pinch but it doesn't hurt. I feel my blood rushing down there. Then he flips me over so my ass is in the air. First, he gently caresses each cheek but then he smacks both cheeks hard. I cry out but I'm not sure if it is from pleasure or pain. He turns me back over and shackles each ankle so my legs are up in the air spread-eagle. He slams into me hard, almost to the point where I think I could get hurt. Suddenly he yanks on the nipple clamps releasing them and I spiral into a very intense orgasm, and I'm not sure I can stop.

I startle awake and am confused at where I am. Slowly I begin to realize I am in our suite in St. Lucia. I am out of breath and I can feel the heat of my cheeks. I look next to me and there is Christian, smiling at me. "Good morning, Miss Steele. I trust you had a pleasant nap?"

I let out a deep breath, "Was I saying anything in my sleep?"

"No, you didn't say anything. But you were moaning. And, it was erotic. I enjoyed the show immensely." He sits up so we are face to face and kisses me. "What did you dream about, Ana?"

I can feel my cheeks blush. Breathlessly I whisper, "You."

"And what was I doing?" How does he do this to me? He is sex on legs.

"You shackled my wrists, put nipple clamps on me, and spanked me until I came."

He gives me a smile and I see a twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Steele, is there a little freak inside of you wanting to come out?"

I shake my head, "I don't know, maybe we should find out."

"We aim to please. Stay there. I will be right back." He gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom. He walks back out just moments later with the belt from the bathrobe. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." My heart is racing with nervousness and excitement.

He gives me a provocative smile. "I'm going to tie your hands above your head to the headboard. Is that OK?"

"Yes," I whisper barely able to formulate words. He kneels on the bed in front of me and takes off my shirt so I am naked from the waist up.

"Lay down, Anastasia." I lie down on the bed keeping my eyes on his. He straddles me and efficiently knots my hands to the wooden slats of the headboard. Once he is finished, he leans down with his mouth so close to my ear I can feel his breath. "Keep still. Don't move."

His command sets my blood on fire. He pulls me down towards the foot of the bed so my arms are stretched above my head. He trails kisses down my body and again I find myself squirming beneath his touch. Suddenly, I feel a sharp bite on the inside of my thigh. "Naughty girl. I said stay still."

He blows gently down there and then I feel his tongue on me. Pleasure sweeps up my body and I pull on the ties. "Christian…" He continues and I don't know if it is bliss or torment but I don't want him to stop. I can feel my legs stiffen and I know I am close. To delay the inevitable I try to squeeze my legs closed.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm in charge." Christian pushes my legs open wider and holds them there. He continues his ministration on my sex making the intense feelings build even more. Just before I am about to orgasm, he stops and kisses his way back up my body to my mouth. His mouth claims mine and I can taste myself on his lips. Slowly he slips one and then two fingers inside me.

Just as I don't think I can take anymore I feel him penetrate me. I don't want him to stop so I wrap my legs around his waist in an attempt to stop him. "Holy fuck, Ana. You feel so good." He picks up the pace pushing me closer and closer. He curls his hands around my shoulder to still me. Quickly I begin to come so hard I see stars and Christian follows me. I think that was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had.

I'm still panting, trying to catch my breath when he pulls out and starts to untie my hands. "Baby, that was so good. Are you OK?" I haven't returned to my senses yet so I just nod. He lies down next to me and kisses me softly. "I love you, Anastasia Steele."

We spend the rest of the day and night in bed, only getting out to eat or go to the bathroom. It's just the two of us and I wish it would stay that way forever.

* * *

 **CPOV**

The rest of the week with just Ana and me is amazing. We do some more sightseeing, we have romantic dinners, get massages on the beach, and just relax.

I want to be with her forever and this trip just solidified everything. I am going to propose to Ana; I just have to figure out when and how.

It's the last day of our trip - we head home and back to reality tomorrow. We're relaxing by the pool trying to soak up what we can of the sunshine.

"What would you like for our last dinner here, Ana?" She doesn't look over at me but responds she doesn't care. Then an idea strikes me. "Well, what's your favorite food?"

"In general?" I nod. "Hmmm, well, I guess that depends on where I am. Back home I loved going to the Crow's Nest with Ray and getting the cheeseburger deluxe and french fries. In school, Kate and I loved going to The Waffle Window. I love their Nutella banana waffle. It's making me hungry just thinking about it."

We relax by the pool for the remainder of the day. At sunset, we go up to the veranda for dinner. We decide to have a staple food of St. Lucia, saltfish and figs and an array of fresh fruit. After dinner, I make love to Ana languorously in the bed until we fall asleep in each other's arms.

That night I dream but not my usual dreams. I think it's flashes of my life - or what could be my life. First, it's an image of Ana with a white veil covering her face. I lift up the veil and kiss her, calling her Mrs. Grey. Then Ana and I are chasing a toddler and a baby around a yard all of us laughing and having fun. And, I feel complete and happy. I never thought I'd want a life like that. I never even thought it was possible. The dream seemed so real. I wake up and am surprised it wasn't real.

Ana is still sleeping and looks stunning. I hate to have to go home and deal with everything in real life. I've enjoyed waking up with her every morning and sleeping with her nightly.

I wonder if Ana will make her stay with me permanent. She needs a place she can afford and I have it. I can afford anything she wants. I want to be the one who makes her happy. I want to be the first person she thinks of in the morning and the last person she thinks of at night. I want to run errands and hold her hand like I see other couples do. I want to grow old with her and dance with our daughter at her wedding.


	31. Chapter 31

31

 **APOV**

We returned from our trip over the weekend and I already miss it. I wish we could live like that forever. Especially because I don't know what to do with myself since the coffee shop is closed. Christian wants to have it rebuilt inside Grey House and I know it's to keep me close. I'm not sure how I feel about that. He already does so much for me and I have nothing to offer him except crazy stalker ex-boyfriends.

I wake up late, late for me anyway, at 7:30. Christian isn't in bed and by the feel of it, he hasn't been here in a while. I put on my robe and wrestle my hair into a somewhat presentable top bun. I walk out into the great room and find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar. He is so damn sexy in a suit. He's reading the paper and drinking coffee. As I get closer he looks up from his paper to me and gives me his gorgeous big grin. "Good morning, Anastasia. You look beautiful."

He makes me blush. "Christian, you always say that."

"One day you'll realize it's true. Come, you should have some breakfast. Would you like some tea?"

I sit on the stool across from him. "Please." Mrs. Jones brings me over a cup of my favorite tea. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

"My pleasure, Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana." Mrs. Jones smiles back and me and nods. I get the feeling she doesn't feel comfortable calling me by my first name in front of Christian.

"So, Miss Steele, what do you have on tap for today?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do since I don't have my job to go to."

"You could always show the movers which things you want to have moved here."

"What?"

"Ana, I've wanted you to move in with me for some time now and this past week only made me want that even more. I don't want to wake up without you. Please, make it official and move in with me. I love you."

I look up at him and I know I don't want to wake up without him either. "I love you too, Christian. I'll move in with you although I don't have much."

"That's OK, baby. Taylor and Sawyer will help you along with some movers. I don't want you going there alone. OK?"

"OK."

"I'll have Taylor drop me off at work and then he can come to take you to the apartment. Would you like to have lunch today?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

At around 8:30 Taylor picks me up and takes me to my apartment. Sawyer is already there along with a couple of guys who resemble both of them. Taylor opens the apartment door for me and lets me in first. "Where would you like us to start, Miss Steele?"

"Please, Taylor, call me Ana. The only things of mine are in my room so I suppose we start there." I was lucky Kate's parents completely furnished the apartment including the bedroom furniture. Kate said her brother Ethan is likely moving in.

By noon everything is already packed. My clothes fit in a laundry basket, I have books and pictures in one box, shoes and personal items are in a small suitcase, and my bathroom stuff fits into a little tote bag. That's it. That's my entire life. It all fits in the back of the SUV.

Sawyer is staying behind with the other CPOs to make sure everything is OK. Taylor takes me in the SUV to pick up Christian. "I'll be back, Miss Steele."

"Can I come with you to pick up Christian? I've never seen his office."

"Sure, Miss Steele. That would be fine." I walk into the building with Taylor and am getting strange looks from almost everyone who sees us. I guess it does look a little silly to see Taylor who is impeccably dressed in a suit with me in jeans and a t-shirt. We go up to the 20th floor and exit the elevator. There is a woman who must be Christian's assistant - she's a pretty blonde. He just nods at her as we walk by.

"Mr. Grey's office is just through those doors Miss Steele. I am going to check on a couple of things in my office."

"Thanks, Taylor." I open the door and I hear Christian speaking with someone angrily. He quickly looks up at me and his face immediately softens.

"Welch, I have to go. I'll call you later for an update." He hangs up his phone without saying goodbye.

"Hi." I greet him quietly afraid he is mad I'm here unannounced.

"Why, hello Miss Steele. This is a pleasant surprise." He walks out from behind his desk and gives me a kiss.

"Is that where you make all your million-dollar decisions?" I ask pointing to his desk. For some reason, I am finding the reality of how powerful he is a turn on.

His voice is low and provocative. "Yes. Does that arouse you?"

I feel my cheeks get hot. "Yes." This time he kisses me more passionately and harder and presses my lower back into him. He stops kissing me and saunters to his office door and locks it.

"Now, where were we, Ana?" I can't think straight. How does he do that to me?

"I… um… we… I don't know." He smirks at me.

"Let me remind you." He kisses me again and slips his hand up my t-shirt teasing my nipples. I moan into his mouth. He walks me backward to the leather sofa on the side of his office. I'm sitting on the sofa and Christian is kneeling between my legs still kissing me.

"Christian, can we do this? Here?" He nips at my breast in response. Looking up at me with his smirk he tells me, "It's my office, we can do what we like and what I want to do right now is you, Miss Steele."

He quickly takes my t-shirt off and leans back on his heels to get a better look. "Anastasia, that is a mighty fine bra you have on." He then unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down. I lift my hips a little so they are easier to take off. He takes my shoes off and continues to remove my jeans so I am in my bra and panties. He whistles and looks at me. He leans forward and kisses my panties at the apex of my thighs. He then removes my bra and panties so I am sitting in his office completely naked.

"You are a sight to behold like that. You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?"

He has me panting. I can't think, I can't speak, the only thing I can do is hear my heart beating quickly. He is kneeling between my legs once more and kisses me. Suddenly he picks me up, still kissing me, and carries me over to his desk. He sits me down on his desk and pushes his things to the side. As he kisses me, I can tell he is undoing his pants. This is so hot. I feel like we could get caught and that's even more of a turn on.

Christian lays me down across his desk. "Now, you have to be very quiet or everyone will know what we're doing in here." I just nod in response. I am filled with desire and excitement. He is on top of me kissing me and holding my hands above my head when I feel him enter me. I let out a little yelp in surprise. He stills but smiles at me. "Shhhh… Anastasia." Now he starts to move and I feel like he hasn't been in me in so long my body ached for him.

Involuntarily, I let out a moan. This feels so good. He kisses me consuming my cries. He picks up the pace pushing into me faster and harder. "Come on baby, we don't have much time." He is kissing down my throat to my breasts taking my hardened nipple into his mouth. First, he licks and sucks and then bites me. The pain of it sends me over the edge and I come. Christian kisses me again to absorb my cries. And shortly after he comes inside of me. He kisses me softly and caresses my face. "You are so beautiful."

I smile at him. "So are you." He returns my smile and gives me a quick peck.

"I need to get you fed. Let me help you get dressed. There's a bathroom right there if you need it. I'll get your clothes." I go into his bathroom to freshen up. I turn on the light and the bathroom is bigger than the one in my apartment. That's crazy! I am embarrassed to be walking around his office naked. This is definitely a first for me. I come out of the bathroom and Christian has my clothes neatly folded and the rest of his office cleaned up. It's as if nothing has happened.

Once I am dressed we leave his office for lunch. Christian says to the pretty blonde woman, "Andrea, I'll be working from home the rest of the day. Please reschedule any meetings."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Have a good day."


	32. Chapter 32

32

 **CPOV**

Since I've met Anastasia, this is the first time I've been able to have lunch with her during the work day. I like this - a lot. And, not just for the tryst in my office but sitting here talking with her. As we are waiting for our order I ask her how it went moving her things.

"It went OK. I don't have much so it all fit in the back of the SUV."

"I want you to do whatever you want to make the apartment feel like yours. If you want to redecorate just say the words."

"No, your apartment is beautiful. I wouldn't want to change it."

"Baby, our apartment." Ana doesn't respond and just takes a sip of water. "Ana, the marketing department at GEH has an opening for a marketing assistant. If you want it the job is yours."

"Christian, how do you even know I can do the job?"

"Ana, I've been around you enough to know you can do the job. Just look how good you were selling your cakes in the coffee shop."

"Cake is a lot easier to sell, especially in a coffee shop. I don't know. You're already giving me so much, now a job?"

"Anastasia, first, I wouldn't make you the offer if I didn't feel like you could handle it. And, second, I'd give you the world if I could." Her eyes look up to mine studying them. I can tell she wants to say something but won't. "Just think about it, OK?"

Finally, she gives in and agrees to consider it. We finish our lunch and head back to Escala. Once we get into the apartment, I give Ana a quick kiss. "Baby, I have to check on a couple of things for work. I'll only be an hour or two, OK?"

"Yeah, I can start to unpack my things."

"I had Mrs. Jones make room for your things but if you need more space just let me know."

"All right." She turns and heads to the bedroom while I go the opposite direction to my office. I feel as if I am on Cloud 9. I could get used to this.

Only about five minutes after I've gone into my office Taylor comes in. "Sir, I have Welch on the phone for you." Why didn't he just call my phone like normal?

"Thank you, put him through."

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, I have some news regarding Mr. Fuller."

I didn't hear anything so I am not sure what news there could be. The guy confessed. "Go ahead."

"He's been granted bail, Sir. Unfortunately, I was not informed of this and we don't know his whereabouts."

Welch pauses. He knows I am going to be angry. He's right. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know his whereabouts? You better fucking find him and soon. I need to have Ana safe, do you understand?" I am livid. I can't even sit still. I get up and pace to my window.

"Yes, Sir. It's my top priority." I hang up without even saying goodbye. This is a big fuck up. How the hell do I keep her safe with him on the loose? After what he tried last time, he could very well be successful this time.

"Taylor, I need to see you."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Taylor is in my office in less than a minute. He probably knew I was going to call for him.

"That fucker Aaron Fuller is out on bail and Welch doesn't know where he is. Until we find him I need Ana safe but I don't want her to worry. He could have killed her last time if we…" I can't finish the sentence. I am paralyzed with fear at the thought of something happening to Ana.

"Sir, I would like to take over as Miss Steele's CPO myself if that is acceptable to you."

"Yes. I can take care of myself. I don't want her out of your site unless she is with me. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

I walk into the bedroom looking for Ana and find her in the closet arranging her clothes. "Is this everything?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You should have more clothes."

"But I don't need more clothes, Christian." If this isn't proof that she's not with me for my money, I don't know what is.

"I know but I want to spoil you." She walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Thank you. You are sweet."

"There is one thing I do need to purchase for you. And you can't argue with me." She looks at me perplexed.

"What is it?"

"A ball gown and masquerade mask."

"A what?"

"My parents are having a masquerade ball for one of their charities this weekend. I want you to go with me."

"I have to get a dress? I don't know what to do." I give her Caroline Acton's business card.

"Call her, Anastasia. She can help you." I know she is going to look stunning.

The perfect plan pops in my head - I have until Friday to get it done.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Miss Steele, so good to see you again."

"Thank you, it's good to see you too. Did Christian tell you why I need your help?"

"Yes and I've pulled aside so gowns that I think may work for you. Would you like to start with those?"

"Um… sure." I follow her to a large dressing area where there is a rack of beautiful gowns. She has picked mostly jewel tones in blues and greens. Christian must have given her some information about me.

"First, pick out any dresses that catch your eye." I'm looking through the rack and there is one dress that I keep looking at. It's a mermaid style dress with a pattern of metallic navy and royal blue. I like it - it's not too flashy but not too plain. Maybe then I can just blend in.

I look at the tag. It's a Rubin Singer 'Baldachin' gown. I don't know who that is. Then I see the price and my eyes almost fall out of my head. "Oh my gosh… this dress costs almost $6,000!" I go to put it back on the rack but before I can Caroline takes it out of my hands.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey told me that I was not allowed to let you put anything back due to the cost. And, I think this dress will look stunning on you; especially with your bright blue eyes."

"It is a beautiful dress but I just don't feel right about spending this much money."

She smiles at me nicely. "Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is generous and he wants you to have the best of everything. I'd be afraid he would take offense if you wouldn't purchase it."

Damn. She must work on commission because she's good at this. "Alright, I'll try this on." I go into the changing area and carefully put the gown on. I don't want to tear it. I get it on and I have to admit it fits well. I walk out to the larger area and Caroline beams at me.

"Ana, that is striking on you. I normally recommend everyone try on more than one dress to be sure but I think you've found the one." I grin at her. I'm most happy that I don't have to try on dresses. "I have the perfect shoes for this. Wait here and I'll go get them."

She comes back with shoes I even have to admit are beautiful. They are navy blue open toe sandals with an ankle strap and a bow in the back. "Try these on. They are Kate Spade."

I have no idea who that is but they go perfectly with the dress. "I guess I'll take these?"

"Great, you'll also need some undergarments. Let's go to the lingerie department." She helps me to pick out a La Perla bustier, thong, garter, and stockings. I didn't realize it takes all this under a dress. I guess that's why celebrities always look so good.

Finally, she sets me up with some makeup and I am good to go. She is having everything sent to Escala so there is nothing for me to carry out. I hope Christian likes it.


	33. Chapter 33

33

 **CPOV**

It's finally Friday and I have everything I need for my proposal to Ana. I rushed home from work to make sure everything is in place and perfect. I have Mrs. Jones distracting Ana by asking her for her opinion on shopping for a new coffee maker. While they are out I set the dining table with candles and a centerpiece of orchids.

I lay out the burger and fries from The Crow's Nest in Montesano along with the Nutella waffle from the Waffle Window in Portland. Those are the main courses but dessert is the real star of the dinner.

I thought about waiting to propose but I want to take her to the masquerade ball as my fiancee. I want to show her off to the world and the ball will be the perfect place for it.

* * *

 **APOV**

Mrs. Jones asked me to help her pick a coffee maker for the kitchen and I guess since I am, was a barista, I could help. I have a nice time, though. I like Mrs. Jones and I think she takes great care of Christian. She selects a Technivorm Moccamaster coffee maker. It's fancy and I hope it makes good coffee.

We pull into the garage and Gail tells me to go on up to the apartment that there is something she wants to get. I tell her I'll wait for her but she shoos me off. I get into the apartment and it is quieter than usual. I call out, "Christian?"

This place is so huge I'm not sure he can even hear me. Unexpectedly, Christian comes walking out from the dining room. "Good evening, Anastasia. Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah, actually, I had a lot of fun with Mrs. Jones."

"I've missed you." He leans down and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Christian, I haven't been gone that long."

"Long enough. Come, dinner is ready." I follow him into the dining room and there are candles and beautiful orchids on the table. How romantic! He pulls out my chair for me to sit down and that's when I realize he's brought food from the Crow's Nest and Waffle Window.

"Christian, this is so incredibly sweet! How did you do that?"

"Secrets, Miss Steele… I have my ways."

Dinner is fantastic but I feel like something is amiss. I'm not sure what it is.

"Anastasia, your mask arrived today. I think you will look beautiful in it."

He makes me blush and I look down. He brings over another box and gives it to me. "What is this?"

"Dessert. Open it."

I open the box and it's cupcakes. "Cupcakes! Thank you. They look delicious." He smirks at me and I take a closer look at the cupcakes. Written on five of the cupcakes are the words, ANA WILL YOU MARRY ME? And in the center of the sixth is a beautiful engagement ring.

I look over and Christian is down on one knee. "Anastasia, for years I was alone and I didn't even realize it until one day I went to get a cup of coffee and met you. That morning I sat there watching how at ease you are with everyone with your laughing and terrible dancing. Your smile not only lit up the room but it ignited the flame inside of me. I've waited a lifetime to find someone like you and I want to have you by my side forever. Anastasia Rose Steele, be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. A thousand times, yes!" He swoops me up in his arms and is laughing such a carefree laugh. Then he gives me such an affectionate and passionate kiss he takes my breath away. He takes the ring out of the cupcake and gives it to me to lick off the icing and then places it on my finger.

"Well, Mrs. Grey-to-be would you like a cupcake?"

I shake my head. "No, I want to go to bed."

He gives me a smirk and smacks my ass. "I'll meet you in the bedroom in ten minutes."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe it. I just asked Ana to marry me and she said yes. I have to call Grace and tell her.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Christian."

"Christian, is everything OK?"

"Actually, everything is more than OK. I have news to share tomorrow but I want you to be the first to know."

"News? What news?"

"I proposed to Anastasia and she said yes."

"Christian! That is wonderful. Oh, I am so happy for you both. You will have to tell me all about it, now, go to your fiancee. I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Mom."

"Goodnight, Christian. I love you."

I grab the bottle of champagne, flutes, and strawberries and make my way to the bedroom. I open the door and the bedroom is dark with the exception of the warm glow from some candles. There stands Ana wearing a black sheer baby doll nighty with lace decoration. "Fuck, Ana. You look so good you could give someone a heart attack."

I place everything on the chest of drawers and walk over to her. She holds up a pair of cuffs. "I did a little shopping of my own. Do you like it?" She asks me coyly.

I grab her hand and place it on my erection. "What do you think, Anastasia?" Her breath hitches and before she has a chance to say anything, I grab her face in my hands and give her an all-consuming kiss. "I want you, Ana."

"You have me, Christian. Always."

I take the cuffs from her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She just nods in response. "I've never done any of this outside the playroom but I don't want to go in there with you. Can we try it in here?"

"Of course." She walks up to me and holds her wrists out. I look at the bed trying to figure out where to attach the cuffs to the headboard. Since I don't have slats on my headboard, I hook them around the bedpost that meets the frame so Ana is diagonal on the bed.

I lay over her holding myself up on my forearms. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. Kiss me, Christian." I kiss her and she is already grinding her pelvis against me.

"Ever since you've become my fiancee you've been a greedy little thing."

"But you only just proposed!" She argues.

I smile at her, "I know. I like that you're greedy and I like that you are finally my fiancée." I enter her slowly and deeply. She moans in response.

"Christian, please, harder. I want you so bad."

"No, my love. I want to do this nice and slow and since you are cuffed to the bed there is nothing you can do about it." I pull out of her, lean down and suck on her nipple. I can feel them harden in my mouth. She's pulling on the cuffs, the sensation overwhelming her and cries out. I kiss down her body past her stomach. She's already wet and wanting from my earlier tease. I lick her from the bottom of her pussy to her clit and back down again. Then I shove my tongue in her and her body bucks. I do the same thing several times driving her insane. Without warning, I slam into her hard and start a punishing tempo going faster and harder each time. Then quickly I pull out and flip her over so she is on her stomach. I spread her long legs and grab her inviting ass. I plunge into her again continuing the fast and hard tempo until she comes hard. The feel of her body orgasming around mine sends me over the edge and I too come hard. It takes us both a couple of minutes to calm down but then I unhook her cuffs and pull out of her.

"Was that OK?" I hope she liked her first attempt and kinkier things.

"OK? I think I am still having an orgasm. You were amazing." I rub her wrists, arms, and shoulders and roll over so she is on top of me.

"You're amazing Anastasia."


	34. Chapter 34

34

 **APOV**

I stand in front of the mirror scrutinizing myself. Not only is this ball a big deal but it's the first time anyone will find out we're engaged. I'm nervous at what people will think of me. We haven't been dating very long, people will probably think I'm pregnant or something. I don't want to end up in some gossip magazine where people are analyzing whether I am showing or just ate too many carbs.

I am, however, very happy with the dress choice Caroline helped me to pick out. I still feel a bit uncomfortable about spending so much money, especially since it's not mine. I hope he thinks I am worth it. My hair is curly and I have half of it up so there are curls cascading down my back but it won't be in my face. I'm also wearing a little more makeup than usual but nothing too crazy; I still like the natural look. As long as I don't fall in these heels, I should be OK. I grab my mask - it's a black laser-cut mask with swirls and accents to mimic peacock feathers. Various parts of the mask are adorned with blue, teal, purple, and clear rhinestones. It's pretty but still not too flashy.

I walk out to the great room where Christian, who has been ready for about 20 minutes now, is waiting for me. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. I see Christian before he is able to see me. His tuxedo fits him perfectly and his simple, black mask makes him look mysterious and sexy.

He turns to look at me and has a slow and sexy smile, "Well, Soon-to-be-Mrs. Grey, you look stunning. But there's something missing…" Oh no! What did I forget? This is why I hate dressing up. "Your engagement ring looks a little lonely so I got it something to keep it company." He pulls out the well-known teal Tiffany gift box.

I gasp, "Christian, you shouldn't have!"

He smirks at me. "You don't even know what it is!"

"I know, but taking into account the things you've already bought me I can only imagine." He opens the box and inside is a beautiful necklace and earrings. They're designed by Elsa Peretti, the stones are sapphires. The design is called Color by the Yard. And they are beautiful.

"Christian, I love them. How did you know I was wearing blue when you didn't see my dress?"

"I asked Caroline the color of the dress so I could pick out the jewelry." I walk up to him and give him a soft kiss.

"Thank you. I love them." He puts the earrings in for me and helps me with the necklace.

"Now you are all set. Ready to go and see my family and people who think they are better than everyone else and want to prove it by flashing their wallets around?"

"Well, you make it sound so great!" I laugh as he grabs my hand and we walk towards the foyer.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Every day I am still surprised that she has chosen me. And, I love the way the engagement ring looks on her finger.

The ride to my parents' is quiet. I think Ana is probably nervous but she has no reason to be. That dress is like it was made for her. I am glad Caroline was there to help her.

We arrive at the house and while Taylor is parking the car I lead Ana in through the front door. A waiter is there to greet us and hand us a glass of champagne. "Let's go find my mom first. I know she'll want to see you."

Ana looks up at me and smiles in agreement. I don't think she realizes I get butterflies in my stomach every time she smiles at me. I squeeze her hand a little but just to try and calm myself down.

"Christian!" I turn around and see my mom walking towards us. "Hello, dear. Ana, you look absolutely radiant and congratulations." She gives Ana an amiable hug. Even under her mask, I can tell Ana is blushing. "Can I see the ring?" Ana nods and holds out her hand for my mother to see. "It's beautiful. You did a great job, Christian."

"It was hard picking out a diamond that could outshine Anastasia." I lean down and give Ana a kiss on the cheek and I can feel the warmth of her blush. "Have you told Mia yet?"

"No, just your father. I didn't want to ruin it for you. I better speak with some more of the guests and you better find your sister and tell her or you know there will be hell to pay."

I look to Ana again, "We better go find her." Still holding hands Ana and I roam through the first floor of the house until we find her. Ugh, she's with Lilly. I don't understand why Mia and that stuck-up bitch are even friends. Before I have a chance to move away, Mia spots us.

"Christian! Ana!" She comes running over to us. "You guys look so good! Ana, I love your dress. It looks like it was made for you!" She grabs Ana's hands and that is when she notices the engagement ring. "What is this? OH MY GOD! Are you two engaged? That's so exciting! Christian, how did you propose? Did you cry, Ana? I would cry."

"Mia, breathe. Yes, we are engaged. I proposed over dinner. And, no, Ana didn't cry."

"Then what did you guys do after the proposal?" Mia asks innocently but I think I see Ana cringing beside me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Christian and Ana? I need to introduce them to someone." We walk away with mom both of us thankful to escape an awkward conversation. "No worries. I really was on my way over to you when I heard her question. You know she doesn't mean any harm. She's just very excited for you and doesn't always use her brain to mouth filter."

"Thank you, Mom."

At that moment I hear a voice from behind us. "I don't know what a beautiful woman like you is hanging out with a douche bag like that." I look over to Elliot and try to look angry but I can't. I don't think there is anything that could make me angry right now. I am on top of the world with Anastasia by my side.

Elliot reaches down and gives Ana a hug. "So now it's official. I guess I can't steal you away from my younger brother here." Ana giggles and it makes me smile.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. Only one Grey man has stolen my heart. But thank you." It looks a little comical to see tall and macho Elliot Grey next to petite and adorable Ana. He then gives me a smack on the back.

"Congrats, Bro. I honestly can say I never thought I would see the day I am introduced to my future sister-in-law."

"Thank you, Elliot. So where do Mom and Dad have the bar and food set up this year?"

"Everything is in the dining room this year. She got a new caterer and the food is pretty good." I swear all Elliot does is eat and fuck.

"Come on, Ana. Let's get you fed before you have anything more to drink."

"Actually, where is the restroom?"

"It's just down that hall the fifth door on the left."

"I'll be right back." Ana goes and walks down the hall and I make a plate for Ana and me.

* * *

 **APOV**

I open the door in the hall and I am in an office of some sort. I must have gone through the wrong door. I hear the door shut behind me and lock. Christian is so sneaky; he's looking for a secret rendezvous.

I turn around and it's not Christian. "You look beautiful, Ana." I recognize that voice.

"Aaron, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was determined to speak with my girl privately and I was hoping I'd be able to sneak a chance tonight and luck must be on my side." He goes to step toward me and instinctively I step back. "You used to like it when I touched you."

"Aaron, you should go. You shouldn't be here and if Christian finds you he's going to be mad."

"Don't worry, pretty boy will be OK. It's you I want to speak with."

"I don't want to speak with you." I go to walk towards the door and he steps in front of me. My heart is pounding.

"Not so fast baby. This is my time. You should take your mask off." He goes to reach around my head to untie the mask and I smack his hands away. Before I even have a chance to respond, he grabs my neck. "I said this is my time. Now you will do as I say."

"Aaron, please. Don't do something you'll regret." He lets out a sinister and evil laugh.

"Regret? Do you regret leaving me, Ana?"

"Aaron, you are the one who cheated on me. I didn't leave you."

"Well, you aren't going to leave me now. You are mine." He grips my jaw even tighter and is leaning down to kiss me. I try to squirm out of his hold but he only grips me tighter.

Suddenly, the door slams open and there is Christian, Elliot, and Taylor. "Get your fucking hands off of her right now." Christian's voice is eerily calm and I see Taylor go to reach for his gun.

He's choking me now and I am having a hard time breathing. "Aaron, please. This hurts."

"Hurts? Do you know how much you hurt me when I saw you with him? You told me you'd love me forever and you move on faster than anything."

"This is your last chance to let go of her. Let her go, now." Taylor draws his gun and Aaron looks from the three of them to me and back again. He lessens his grip on me enough for me to be able to twist out of his grasp and out of the way.


	35. Chapter 35

35

 **APOV**

With a blink of an eye, I am safe in Christian's arms. "Baby, honey, are you OK? Did he hurt you?" I hear a struggle behind me as Elliot and Taylor subdue Aaron.

I can't hold it in any longer and the tears I was holding back earlier come flooding out. "How, how did you know I was in here?"

Christian hugs me close. "Taylor was reviewing the CCTV footage and spotted someone who looked suspicious. When you didn't come back right away and the bathroom was empty I knew something was wrong. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you again."

"Christian, you have nothing to be sorry about. You saved me from something that was sure to be bad." The adrenaline rush to my body is causing me to shake and sob more.

"Come on, baby." He picks me up like a young child and carries me through what must be a back hallway used at one time by the staff and up to the third floor. He opens a door and inside is what I assume his childhood bedroom. Christian as a moody teenager is so prevalent in here. He sits me on the bed and first removes my mask and then my shoes. He's lightly massaging my feet. "Are you OK? Can I get you anything?"

I shake my head no. "Do you need to go meet up with Taylor?" He looks at me and I know he is torn. He wants to go help Taylor and Elliot but he also doesn't want to leave me.

"No, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Christian, go. It's all right. I won't go anywhere." There's a quiet knock on the door and when it slowly opens, Elliot is standing there.

"Christian, the police have agreed to meet us at the end of the driveway so a scene isn't made. Taylor and I are going to take him out there a while."

"Christian, go. I'll be OK. I promise."

"I'll only be a couple of minutes." He bends down and gives me a kiss. "I love you, Ana."

"Thank you. I love you too, Christian." He leaves and quietly shuts the door. I take deep breaths to try and calm down.

The door slowly opens once again and Grace peeks in. "Ana, dear. Christian told me what happened. How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine, Grace." She walks over to me and sits down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Anastasia, if raising Christian and Elliot has taught me anything, it's knowing when someone is lying. You just went through something very scary; it's perfectly normal to be upset. How about some tea?"

"Please. That would be lovely." Grace leaves the room heading to the kitchen. What would have happened if Christian hadn't come in? Would Aaron have killed me? I have a hard time reconciling the Aaron from a few minutes ago to the one I knew a year ago or at least thought I knew. I try not to think about it anymore; I don't want to cry more.

Grace comes back with a mug of tea. "Here you go, darling. How are you doing?"

"Thank you. I'm better." I hold onto the mug to warm my fingers and try to stop shaking.

"Ana, I just want to tell you how happy I am for you and Christian. You are so good for him. You know, he consumed himself with his work and I was afraid he would not find happiness."

"Thank you, Grace. But I am the one who should be grateful. Christian may not recognize it but he has a lot of love to give." Grace smiles and gives me a hug.

At that instant, Christian walks into the room. "The police have taken Aaron in for questioning and since this is his second offense the judge won't grant him bail. The investigators want to speak with you to get your statement but I told them they can stop by the apartment tomorrow. Let me take you home."

"Oh, Christian, you don't have to leave the party due to this. I know it's a big event."

"Nonsense, Ana. You should go home with Christian and relax. Everything will be fine here. You guys can leave out of the back and no one will be the wiser."

"Come on, baby. Let's go. I want to get you home."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I still feel awful I couldn't protect Ana. She's sleeping in my arms in the back of the SUV. Everything that happened wore her out. And, we didn't even get to announce our engagement. I look down at her left hand and smile. I still can't believe this. There is a part of me who thinks I don't deserve her, but since I am never letting her go it doesn't matter.

The detective is coming by the apartment in the morning and then we're flying to the Napa Valley for a nice overnight trip to help relax and celebrate our engagement. We'll go wine tasting, out to dinner, and have some time at the spa. I invited Elliot, Kate, and Mia with us. I think it will be good for us all to hang out.

We pull up in front of Escala. "Do you need help with Miss Steele, Sir?"

"I'll be fine, thank you, Taylor." I open the back door and scoop Ana into my arms. Her eyes flutter open sleepily.

"Christian, are we home?" She can barely keep her eyes open. She looks tiny in the gown and if the night had gone differently I'd be peeling her out of it. Luckily, I have the rest of my life to do that. I carry her through the foyer and great room to our bedroom.

I set her down on the bed and start to take her shoes off. "Christian, you don't have to do that. I can get it." I look over at her and her eyes are closed once again.

I kiss her forehead, "I got you, baby." Once her shoes are off, I gently take her gown off. It was a bit more complicated because Ana was out cold and unable to help but I managed. I see what she is wearing underneath and I have to adjust myself. She is so fucking sexy. She has on a sheer bustier, a barely-there thong, and alluring thigh-high stockings. Hopefully, I'll be able to experience these another time.

I remove the stockings, garter, and bustier so she is more comfortable and put one of my t-shirts on her. Then I cover her with the duvet. She is sound asleep and hasn't moved. In my closet, I take off my tux, put on a t-shirt and get in bed next to Anastasia. I turn off the light and hold Ana close to me.

Detective Gentry just left and Ana did an amazing job. She told him about everything that happened and held up well considering all she's gone through.

As it turns out Aaron was engaged to be married and found his bride-to-be cheating on him two weeks before the wedding. She left him for the other guy so somehow his mind twisted that he should be with Ana. But when he saw Ana and me together he went a little crazy, thinking Ana was his. The detective said there were pictures of Ana in his apartment, a log of her comings and goings, and an engagement ring he planned to give her. He had been in trouble before for stalking but because he was a minor when it happened it never appeared in his background.

When the detective is gone I go to Ana and engulf her in a hug. And to think not so long ago I wasn't able to have any contact with someone at all. "You did wonderful, Anastasia. You are so strong and brave."

"No I'm not Christian, but I am glad I have you."

I give her a quick kiss. "Why don't you pack an overnight bag? I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Ah ah, Miss Steele. Patience is a virtue."

She looks up at me with the mischievous look in her eyes. "It's a good thing I am no longer virtuous."

"You little minx. But, yes it is. Go pack. You need casual clothes and maybe some warm things and a nice dress for dinner. OK?"

"Yes." She gives me a big smile and hurries back to the bedroom to pack.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Happy 2017!**_

 _ **Honestly, 2016 was not a good year for me but having readers like you have been the silver lining. Thank you again for reading and your reviews. I know I don't always reply to them but I do read them all. Here's to a happy and healthy year!**_

* * *

36

 **APOV**

Taylor pulls up in front of Christian's jet. "Christian, where are we going? It's a Sunday."

"I had some slow days scheduled for the week and I figured you could use a break. Plus, we didn't get to properly celebrate our engagement."

"Oh, I thought we celebrated later that night." The look on his face when I said that was priceless; it was between shock and lust.

He leans in and kisses me quickly, "You are a flirt. Let's go board the plane." Taylor loads our luggage while we get on the plane. On the plane is Elliot, some girl, Mia, and Kate.

"Well, here's my brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. You ready for some fun and sun in wine country? Christian, Ana, this is Ginger." She can barely take her eyes off Christian.

"Nice to meet you, Ginger," I say a little too loudly. Christian looks at me quizzically. And I just shrug at him.

Mia runs up and gives me a huge, smothering hug. "Ana! Finally, I'll have a sister. I'm so happy! And, Kate and I have a few friends in common. Small world!"

Kate gives me a big hug. "How are you? I heard what happened." She looks at me with concern in her eyes as she studies me.

"I'm fine, really." I try to reassure her.

"OK. Now let me see the ring!" Kate laughs with excitement and grabs my hand before I can give it to her. "Ana, it's gorgeous! Oh my God." She calls over to Christian, "Nice job, Grey!" Christian looks up at Kate perplexed and gives her a confused smile, not entirely sure why he is getting congratulated. "You look really well, I may need to start raiding your closet."

"Christian said I didn't have enough clothes. I told him I don't need much but he wouldn't hear of it." I feel guilty about spending so much money on what are essentially workout clothes. "So how do you and Mia know each other?"

"We were both cheerleaders at our schools and we have some mutual friends. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hey Babe, we better take our seats so we can take off." Christian comes up to me and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Kate, I'm glad you could make it."

Christian and I sit down, "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I ask trying to sound frustrated.

He grins at me, picks up my hand and kisses it. "Since I can't say no to you, I'll tell you. We're going to California wine country for a couple of days."

"That's so exciting!"

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia's excitement is infectious, making me just as excited for the trip. I wish I could marry her right now.

"Am I dressed OK?" Ana asks me earnestly. She doesn't understand her beauty. She's wearing a light pink funnel neck sweatshirt, gray leggings, and black and gray flower print sneakers.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful."

The rest of the two-hour flight goes quickly with everyone chatting excitedly. Today, we're just going to check-in to the bed and breakfast but tomorrow we have a full day of winery tours followed by a nice dinner.

We land at the Sonoma County Airport where there are two SUVs waiting for us. I drive Ana and me in the first one and Elliot drives Ginger, Mia, and Kate. We arrive at the Cottage Grove Inn about a half hour later. We all check into our cottages and Kate and Mia decide they are going to share one since they were getting along so well. I refuse to let Ana help carry in the bags - I want her to relax. In our room is a chilled bottle of champagne and rose petals on the bed. It's a little cliche but it's still nice.

Once the bags are placed in the room, Ana comes up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "This is very romantic, Mr. Grey. How can I thank you?"

"Miss Steele, I have an idea." I lean down and kiss her, slowly and intensely with both of our tongues entwined. I reach my hand up her shirt and moan as my thumb brushes her nipple making it hard. "No bra, Miss Steele?"

She gives me a shy smile and shakes her head. I can feel myself get instantly hard at the thought of her like that. I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the bed laying down on top of her. I feel like a teenager who is so excited he doesn't know what to do next.

I help her take off her t-shirt and sweatshirt so she is topless. I stand back to admire her. "Damn, baby, you've got some nice tits." But I'm not able to keep my lips off her and lean down to kiss her more while playing lightly with her nipples. I kiss down her neck and stop to tease and lick her nipples then I continue down to her belly button.

I slowly peel her leggings down and find her secret. "Fuck, Anastasia. You are wearing crotchless panties…" I can't wait any longer. I slip one finger in her and move it in a slow circle. "You're so wet already." She can't speak and just puts her head back and moans. I hold her thighs open more and slowly lick her. Gently I suck on her swollen clitoris making her cry out in pleasure. Her hands reach down to my hair and pull which only makes me want her more. I stick my tongue inside of her and at an easy and taunting pace I caress her g-spot. I don't stop as I hear her breathing become erratic and shallow. Just as her muscles start to contract I stop, open my zipper and push into her.

"Yes, Christian…" I pick up the pace pushing into her harder and faster. I'm not going to be able to last too long right now so I need to get her to come.

I reach up and squeeze her nipple hard. "Give it to me, Ana. Come on!" I thrust into her a few more times when I feel her muscles contract, and we both come hard. We say nothing while we both catch our breath. "Fuck, baby. That was good."

"So you like the new panties?" Ana giggles as she asks.

"I don't know, let me try again," I growl and jump on top of her making her squeal. We get dressed and join everyone else.

"Jesus, Christian. Could you at least wait until we've been here fifteen minutes? You're going to make her sore." For someone who gets around as much as Elliot, you would think he would be more couth.

"Fuck off, Elliot. If you had a fiancee like I do, you wouldn't leave the bedroom." Elliot laughs with me partly because he knows I'm right and partly because he's never had a chance to tease me about this before. "OK, if you are OK with it, we planned a spa day for you girls and a day of hiking for my brother and me."

"What do you think?" Before any of the girls has a chance to respond Mia say, "Yes! Tell us where to go and we'll see you later."

Ana comes up to me and says, "Thank you, have fun hiking." She gives me a sweet kiss and I almost cancel the plans and take her back it the cottage.

Ginger comes up to Elliot and gives him a very unladylike kiss in front of everyone. She then grabs his crotch, "I'll think of you, El." He gives her a smirk.

The girls get into the hired limo to take them to the spa and Elliot and I head toward the SUV.


	37. Chapter 37

37

 **APOV**

I'm excited for a day at the spa with just the girls. I feel like I never get to see Kate anymore and I want to get to know Mia better. I'm just not sure how I feel about Ginger. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way.

We arrive at Spa Solange and it is beautiful. I've never been anywhere like this before. We get to the front desk and I let them know who we are. "Oh, Miss Steele. We've been expecting you. I've been told you are supposed to get whatever treatments you want as the bill is being paid by Mr. Grey."

I look over at Kate and roll my eyes. Why does Christian insist on paying for everything? Kate laughs - she knows how I feel about this stuff. I've been independent my entire life so I don't want to start depending on someone for everything now. We each get a brochure so we can pick the treatments we want. We decide we want to do the geothermal pool together and after that the mud bath. Then I pick the Signature Massage. I think that's all I need. Everything else seems very expensive and I can hang out in the bath house to relax.

Kate and Mia pick the same as me except they also get a Deep Cleansing Facial. I think Ginger picked her treatments based on the cost. She gets the Mellow Me Out treatment with added enhancements, the Have It All facial, and lip enhancements. I know Christian said to get what we want but I feel it's wrong to get all that just because he is paying. Carol, Ginger's attendant takes her back to one of the treatment rooms. And Alesia takes Mia, Kate, and me back to the bathhouse.

Once we are in the pool and it's just the three of us, Mia looks at us and says, "I don't trust Ginger. I think she's dating Elliot for his money."

"This is the first time I have met her but she definitely is unreserved." I don't want to bad mouth her but I can't help it. Maybe after this trip, I'll get to know her but there's something about her I don't trust.

Kate starts laughing and says, "She reminds me of Lillian that Mia and I cheered with in high school." Mia explodes with laughter and imitates Lillian and before I know it, we are all laughing so hard we are practically in tears.

After some time in the geothermal pool, I get my massage. The massage therapist, Nicole, must have magic fingers because she does an awesome job and I am so relaxed I think I will need to be carried back to the cottages.

I go back to the mud treatment while Mia and Kate get their facial. None of us have seen Ginger and we aren't sure where she is in the process. They come back and there is still no sign of her. Mia conspiratorially says, "We should just leave her here."

"Mia, we can't do that! Let's just hang out here until she's done. I don't think we have to rush anywhere." About an hour and a half later Ginger comes back from her treatments and is ready to go.

We pour ourselves in the limo and head to the cottages.

* * *

 **CPOV**

While the women are at the spa, Elliot and I go for a hike on the Palisades Trail. We don't pick anything too difficult but we both like to get outside and do things when we can.

We are hiking for about a half hour and make small talk about the Seahawks and Mariners when Elliot asks me about Ana. I should have expected it.

"Bro, Ana is great, but do you think this is moving a little quickly?"

"When that fucker, Aaron, broke into the shop and had a gun pointed at her I realized how much she really means to me. I don't want to spend a minute of my life without her, so why wait? I'm not going to love anyone else."

"I hear you but she is young. I am just trying to look out for you."

"I know, Elliot, and I appreciate it but what Anastasia and I have is real. She's not like a regular 22-year-old. She's got an old soul."

"You know Dad is going to want you to sign a prenup."

"There is no way I am signing a fucking prenup so he can shove that up his ass."

"Whoa… he's just being practical."

"No, it's because he doesn't trust my decision and thinks Ana and I won't make it. He still thinks I made a mistake by dropping out of Harvard."

"Well, when it does happen, try to stay calm. That's all I ask. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of you two."

"I hear you. And thanks for looking out for me, bro. So, this thing with Ginger, is it serious?"

"I don't know, man. She's a hell of a lot of fun if you know what I mean but I'm not anywhere near ready to settle down yet."

"Just make sure you wear a condom with her. You never know…"

"Dude! You're my little brother. I'm supposed to be giving you the advice." Elliot laughs good-naturedly. "Do you guys know what you want to do for the wedding?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it but Ana doesn't like to be involved in a lot of fuss so I think it may be something small."

"The paps are going to be all over you as soon as word breaks out. Is Ana prepared?"

"I don't think she realizes it. It's going to be a shock, that's for sure. Let's head back, they should be done soon."

"You want to stop and get a pizza to bring back? We can play it easy tonight."

"That's a good idea. Plus, with the wine tasting tomorrow I think Ana could use a quiet night tonight." Elliot and I stop by this place called Bosko's Trattoria and get an order of the antipasti, the house salad, a margherita pizza, and a pepperoni pizza. Elliot alone could probably clear a whole pizza.

We get back just as their limo is pulling up. I know it hasn't been long but I missed my Ana. We put the food on the table in our cottage and I go to her. I just need to feel her against me.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a nice time? You smell good. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you have a nice time with Elliot?"

"Sure. We haven't spent time like that together in a long time." We join the rest of the group and all enjoy the food Elliot and I brought back. I love to see Ana laughing and having fun like this. She deserves it after everything she's been through.


	38. Chapter 38

38

 **APOV**

Mia brought this game called Cards Against Humanity. After pizza we get out some bottles of local wine and beer the guys brought back.

"OK, so these are the rules. Each player gets ten white cards. Then one person picks a black card and reads it out loud to the group. Everyone else passes that person their answer by giving them a card face down. The card reader then picks the best answer. If your answer is picked you get a point. Ready?"

We all nod and Mia deals the cards out to us and Elliot volunteers her to be the Card Czar. "Mia, I think you should be the first reader since you've played this game before."

"OK!" Mia deals out all the cards and when we all have our cards and have read them she reads the black card, "Ready? What is that smell?"

We all giggle a little bit and then pass her our answers. She picks them up and reads them. "OK, card number one, The Force; card two, Pixelated Bukkake; card three, Adderall; card four, AXE Body Spray; and card five, Michael Jackson." Everyone laughs at the cards. "And the point goes to Ana with AXE Body Spray! Now you read the card, Ana."

Ugh, I didn't want to be a reader but I guess I have to play along. "OK. Why am I sticky?" Everyone laughs and I blush immediately. I hope they aren't too dirty. Everyone passes their cards to me. "Why am I sticky? Card one, Viagra; card two, Anal Beads; card three, Bees?; card four, The Milk Man; and card five, Not Wearing Pants." I have a feeling I was set up here. I know I am redder than the pizza sauce and I am getting flustered. Elliot is laughing hysterically and Christian is trying to be supportive but he's having trouble hiding his smile. "OK, the winner is Kate with Viagra."

While Kate is getting her black card, Christian squeezes my knee. "Are you OK, baby?"

"That was so embarrassing!"

"After all the things we've done, _that_ embarrasses you?" Christian is smirking at me. We play a few more rounds of Cards Against Humanity and I drink some more wine. I am sitting on Christian's lap just relaxing when suddenly he taps my side and whispers to me, "Baby, I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable here. You have to move over a little bit."

I don't know what he's talking about until I look down at his pants and realize his 'discomfort' is quite obvious.

I gasp a little and move to the side, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you atone for it later." He gives me his devilish grin.

"Jesus Christ, you two. Can't you keep your hands off each other for just a little while? I don't want to risk seeing Little Christian tonight." Elliot chides us which sends me into a fit of giggles.

"Come on guys, let's finish playing at Mia's so these little lovebirds can be alone." Elliot rolls his eyes but I catch him giving Christian a wink when he thinks I'm not looking.

Once everyone leaves and Christian closes the door behind them, he comes up to me, "Anastasia, I think you have a situation that needs your attention."

"Well, let me get comfortable. I'll meet you in the bedroom." He gives me his megawatt smile and turns around to go into the room. I slip on the silver antique silk nightgown that I picked up for a special moment. I check myself out in the bathroom mirror and I am glad I brought this with me. I look like a Hollywood vixen in this.

I walk out of the bedroom and Christian's eyes get big. "Holy fuck, Anastasia. I didn't think it was possible for you to look any sexier but you've outdone yourself. This is getting painful here."

I try to be sexy and walk up to him, "maybe I can help with that."

"I'm sure you can, Anastasia." He pulls me close and kisses me while at the same time is pushing the nightgown up past my hips. "Miss Steele, no panties. I approve."

He starts kissing down my neck but then lifts my nightgown up more and kisses me _there_. Pleasure ripples through me as he sucks and circles his tongue expertly around me. My knees start to go weak and in one swift move he lays me down on the bed underneath him.

"I want to be inside you, Ana; but I'm going to make you want it even more." He gives me little kisses and nips up my body as he removes my nightgown.

"I want it, Christian. I want you." I am almost breathless. What this man can do with just a few words makes me putty in his hands.

He slips off the nightgown so I am laying on the bed naked and Christian removes his clothes so he is just in his boxers. The blood in my veins is pumping even harder.

Christian is holding himself above me on his elbows and kisses me. "I love you, Anastasia."

I look into those beautiful gray eyes, "I love you too, Christian." Just as I finish saying that he pushes into me. He leans his forehead against mine and just holds still for a moment or two. He starts moving and soon my hips are meeting his rhythm and we are lost in each other. I'm in another world where I have no thoughts. I can only feel him inside of me, his skin against mine.

His mouth and expert hands caress me as he makes love to me and brings me closer and closer to orgasm. He rolls over so I am on top of him pushing into me even deeper. I moan in pleasure. Christian has his hands on my hips and begins moving them up and down on him.

I can feel my muscles constrict and I know I am close. "Baby, I want to see you come. I want to watch your face." He moves so he strokes my g-spot sending me over the edge. He pinches my nipples in the middle of it and I cry out once again. With just a few more thrusts Christian comes inside of me.

I lay on top of him trying to catch my breath. Christian gives me little kisses anywhere on my body he can reach. He slowly rubs my back, "Anastasia, that was … amazing."

He makes me giggle. Christian pulls the duvet up over us and I fall asleep in his arms.


	39. Chapter 39

39

 **CPOV**

I woke up with Ana still in my arms. Waking up with her like this still gives me the butterflies like the first time. I get up without disturbing her as much as possible to get myself a cup of coffee and Ana some of her favorite tea. I am a mess in the kitchen and my loud clattering wakes her up. She walks up to me in the seductive nightgown. "Good morning, beautiful."

Ana smiles at me shyly. "Good morning, handsome. Have you been up long?"

"No, but I actually managed to make tea and coffee without burning the place down." She giggles. That is the most beautiful sound. After coffee, I join Ana in the shower - I can't keep my hands off her.

After the shower, she walks out wearing skinny jeans, a black halter top that accentuates her shoulders in a floral pattern, and over the knee boots. She tops it off with a wine colored leather jacket.

We meet everyone outside and the limo shortly arrives to take us to the first winery of the tour. The first vineyard of the day is Sterling Vineyards. To begin, we get into an aerial gondola to reach the vineyard which is 300 feet above the city of Calistoga. The building looks like it belongs on the island of Santorini and the terraces provide a stunning view of the valley. Ana went to walk to the bathroom and I noticed these assholes staring at her. I won't be able to let her out of my sight, especially if she drinks too much.

Once everyone is ready, we pile into the limo and head to the next stop Castello di Amorosa. After we finish tasting their wine, my favorite is the 2012 Cabernet Sauvignon with Cotswold cheese and baguette, we take a historical and architectural tour of the winery and are headed to the wine cave when Mia insists we stop for a group photo. As we're posing for the photo, Ginger touches me on my inside thigh. I quickly moved away and she said it was an accident but I'm not so sure I believe her.

The girls are starting to get a little tipsy, especially Ana and Mia, so we head to the next vineyard - Tamber Bey. We're in the limo and Ana is sitting with Mia giggling about something when Ginger squeezes next to me. Then she starts rubbing my arm, "Christian, you're so muscular. You must work out a lot." I give her a dirty look and move to sit with Ana setting her on my lap. I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone. Once we are out of the limo, I let the ladies go ahead of us and pull Elliot back so I can speak with him in private.

"What's up, bro? Want to steal the limo for a while for some quality time with Ana?"

"Actually, it's about Ginger. She's hit on me twice today. I don't know if it's the wine talking or what but I think you should know."

"Yeah, she doesn't have the best reputation but she's fun for a weekend, especially when I don't want anything serious. I doubt we'll go any further. I'll make sure she stays away from you. Speaking of which, Ana's friend Kate, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Actually yeah, she just moved in with him and they're pretty serious."

"Damn, she's pretty hot. Oh well. Let's go and drink some wine."

* * *

 **APOV**

We're sitting on rocking chairs on the front porch when Christian and Elliot walk up to us. Christian's eyes are sparkling. He helps me up and gives me a sweet kiss. "Shall we taste some wine and have a picnic lunch?"

"Yes! I'm actually really hungry."

"Let's get you fed before you drink anymore." He puts his arm around my shoulders and I like it. He makes me feel safe. I lean my head against his shoulder as we walk to the picnic spot.

Lunch is a lot of fun; Mia and Kate have me laughing the entire time. We were taking some time to relax and soak up the warm California sun when Christian asks me if I want to go for a walk. He holds my hand, leading me towards the vineyard. We're strolling through the aisles between the grapevines and enjoying the alone time. He kisses me just under my ear and whispers, "Do you want to go into the vineyard so I can make love to you?"

"Christian! We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"What if we get caught?"

He pulls me close to him so our hips are pressed together and I can feel his growing erection. "That's part of the fun." He kisses me and I can feel the heat between us as the kiss becomes more and more passionate.

I pull away from the kiss. "Christian, we should stop." He's holding my head in his hands and presses his forehead against mine.

"Baby, when I am with you I lose all control."

"I like that. But I don't like the idea of getting arrested for indecent exposure or something."

"It's why I have good lawyers, but fine, I'll behave myself." He kisses my hand and we walk back to everyone else.

We've only visited three vineyards but it's getting late and we have dinner reservations so we head in the limo to go back to the cottages. Today has been such a wonderful day.

We get back to the cottage and Christian and I take a relaxing bath. The warm, fragrant water was like heaven and it instantly calms me. After the bath, Christian dries my hair. It amazes me how much care he uses when doing something like that. I can picture how sweet and affectionate he was with Mia when she was a baby.

When my hair is finally dry, I have to admit he's better at doing my hair than I am, I get dressed. I picked out a black, sleeveless Dolce & Gabbana floral-lace dress. It's very short so it shows off my legs. I know Christian will appreciate that. I also have a pair of black Christian Louboutin kid leather cutout pumps. Caroline let me know that Louboutins are a favorite of my kinky fiance.

I come out of the bedroom and Christian looks like sex on legs. His unruly hair is still damp and he's wearing his signature white shirt and gray pants that hang off his hips just so. It should be illegal for someone to look that good. "Ana, you look fan-fucking-tastic. I'm not sure I want to leave for dinner now."

I walk up to him and get so close we are almost touching, "Don't worry, I'm all yours. There's no rush."

"Tell that to my dick. It wants to see you." He acts like it is pulling him towards me and he looks so silly, I can't help but laugh. We kiss and as it gets more sensual, Christian slides his hands up my legs and under my dress and caresses my rear. "Oh, I do love the easy access to you."

"Christian… we should get going, everyone will be waiting." He just growls and takes my hand to lead me out of the cottage.


	40. Chapter 40

40

 **APOV**

We get out of the cottage and everyone is waiting for us. "It's about time! It's almost time to go home already." Elliot teases us.

"Shut the fuck up, Elliot. You don't know what we were doing." Christian says in return.

"No, but I have an idea." Elliot winks at me exaggeratedly and makes me blush. That is so embarrassing.

Elliot and Christian are talking so I walk over to the other girls. Mia and Kate are excitedly chatting while Ginger is playing on her phone seemingly uninterested.

"Mia, you look so good! That bright pink really suits your coloring."

Mia's face lights up, "Thank you! It's the Tulip-Skirt Split-Neck party dress from Halston Heritage."

"You look great! And so do you, Kate. I need to borrow that dress sometime." She's wearing a one-shoulder paisley print beautiful maxi dress with a slit up the side. I don't know how she does it but she looks amazing when anyone else who tried the same look would end up appearing homeless.

"Now I should be invading your closet, Steele. But thank you, it's from Haute Hippie. We need to go on a shopping trip soon."

Mia bounces up and down - you can definitely tell she was a cheerleader. "That will be so fun!" The limo pulls up so we get in, ready for dinner.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"You know, Christian, Ana really is hot. And I don't think she even knows it." I narrow my eyes at him, essentially giving him the stink eye. "Chill bro, I'm not after Ana so you can calm down. It's the bro code."

"Bro code?" But before he has a chance to respond the limo pulls up and we all get in.

We arrive at Brannan's Grill. I've reserved a private room and the staff has been instructed that no one else is to try and pay for the meal. I was tempted to order ahead but I didn't want to be too controlling.

We enter the restaurant and I notice multiple men ogling Ana. I give them all dirty looks to let them know she's taken. You'd think they would notice the huge diamond ring on her finger. I lead her through to the room with my hand on her lower back. I love being out in public with her letting everyone see my beautiful fiancee.

Once we're seated everyone looks at the wine and drink list. "Do you want wine, Anastasia?"

"Sure, but you pick. You are better at this than I am."

"Are you sure?" She nods yes. I look to the waiter to let him know we are ready. "I'll have a bottle of Cardinale 2011 Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Yes, Sir. Miss?" The waiter looks to Mia for her order.

"I'll have a glass of the La Sirena Moscato."

"Make that two." Kate orders. I am pleasantly surprised they are being responsible and only ordering a glass after all the wine from the afternoon.

"I'll have a pint of the imperial porter that's on tap." I figured Elliot would order a beer since he's not much of a wine drinker.

Finally, it's Ginger's turn to order. "Can you make me a kamikaze but as a drink?"

"You want the shot in a pint glass?" The waiter looks a bit puzzled.

"Yes, please!" Elliot looks over at me and his eyes are huge and then he gives me a huge grin. I bet he's thinking about how his night is going to end.

We place our food orders - Ana and I share oysters as an appetizer and then I have the filet mignon with french fries and Ana orders the braised beef short rib with polenta. Elliot, true to Elliot fashion, orders the cheeseburger with bacon. Mia orders the vegetarian tasting, Kate orders the grilled pork chop and Ginger orders the wedge salad saying she isn't hungry. I'm a little worried about her due to all the alcohol she is consuming; she should eat more food. For dessert, Ana and I share the creme brulee and Mia and Kate share the triple chocolate mousse.

The waiter gives me the bill, but it's just the receipt since I gave them my credit card info. Elliot takes his wallet out. "No, Elliot. This is on me."

"Dude, one day I will pay. You shouldn't always treat."

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Plus, this weekend was my idea."

We are in the limo back to the cottages and Ana is resting her head on my shoulder. I'm softly massaging her shoulders. I kiss her head. "You OK?"

She looks up and gives me a small smile and nods her head. When we get back to the cottage I run a bath for her and set out some candles while she undresses. She walks into the bathroom towards me.

"Christian, this is very sweet. Is that lavender that I smell?" She is so naturally beautiful there is no way to make her more beautiful.

I go to leave the bathroom and give her some privacy. "It looks like the tub has room for two." Her voice has a sultry hoarseness to it.

I turn around and smile, "Who am I to refuse? But there's one problem."

She looks at me perplexed. "What's the problem?"

"I seem to be overdressed for a bath; don't you think?"

She gives me a crooked smile, "I think I can resolve that problem." She starts unbuttoning my shirt but it's taking too long so I tip her chin up with my fingers and kiss her. As we're kissing I take off my shirt and undo my pants. Then she bites my lower lip.

I stop kissing her. "You naughty, naughty girl. Get in the tub." When she turns around to get into the tub, I playfully swat her ass. She yelps in surprise.

She gets in the tub and I get in behind her and cocoon her with my legs. She leans against my chest and I start to rub her shoulders and arms. Ana lets out a contented sigh. "Thank you for this weekend, Christian. It's been wonderful - I'm a little bummed it has to end." Her voice is full of melancholy.

"We can come back anytime you want, baby." She sits up and turns around to face me.

Looking at me she whispers, "I love you." I can't hold back any longer and I kiss her passionately, pulling Ana close to me. She runs her hands through my hair wetting it in the process. I run my hands down her back and to her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples. I then move my hands to her ass and pick her up so she is just above my cock. Without saying anything she grasps my cock and lines it up to her so when I place her down I fill her deeply.

She moans but doesn't say anything and kisses me. I don't move at first, relishing the feeling of her. She starts to move up and down and it feels … _.good._ She then picks up the rhythm making the water splash around us. "Fuck, baby. You always feel so good." She doesn't say anything but lets out a little cry letting me know she is close to orgasm. I caress her perfect breasts and pinch her nipples again, sending her over the edge. I feel her muscles constrict and contract around me. I am close and in a few good thrusts, I come too. We don't move, Ana and I just hold each other in our arms and kiss.

The water begins to get cold so we finally get out, go to bed, and fall into a deep sleep both of us satiated and happy.


	41. Chapter 41

41

 **APOV**

We came back from Calistoga on Tuesday and everything has been quiet since then. My former boss has decided not to re-open the coffee shop so I am officially without a job. I have to find another one.

It's Saturday so Christian and I are alone at Escala. We're meeting his family for dinner to talk about wedding plans. We are both sitting in the great room, me reading a new novel, and Christian reading some report for work.

"Anastasia, have you thought about the wedding and what you want?"

I look up to Christian and see him smiling at me; he looks so light and cheerful right now. "No, but I don't want some big to-do. I just want something with the people who care about us to be there."

"That's going to be difficult here in Seattle."

"What about Montesano?"

"Unfortunately, I think the paparazzi would find us there."

Being a part of Christian's life means losing a bit of the privacy I am used to and I know I signed up for that but I also don't want our wedding to be a circus due to that. "Too bad we can't sneak away to another country to get married. No one cares about what we do outside of the US."

"Why can't we?"

"Get married in another country? Because both of our families would be crushed if they didn't attend our wedding."

"Who said they can't come? We can fly everyone somewhere and get married. I do own a jet."

I think about all the novels of the nineteenth century I immersed myself in for so much of my life. "That sounds romantic."

"Ana, I will give you the wedding of your heart's desire. Just tell me what you want."

"Where do you want to get married, Christian?"

"I'd get married anywhere as long as it's with you." He says the most romantic things sometimes and I don't think he realizes it.

"I don't think I want a beach wedding," I say thinking out loud.

"What about Europe?" Christian suggests.

"Oh, a wedding in the English countryside sounds very romantic."

He gives me another big smile, "Then an English countryside wedding you shall have."

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia and I arrive at The Pink Door; Mia loves this restaurant, so I know she was the one to pick where we are eating. Mia comes bounding up to Ana and gives her a hug.

Teasingly, I pout at her, "So what? You don't love me anymore?"

Mia in her true over dramatic style yells at me and playfully smacks my arm, "Christian, of course I do!" She gives me a quick hug and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the family are already seated at the table. I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and shake my father's hand. Both of my parents ardently give Ana hugs. Everyone else has their drinks so I order wine for Ana and me. "We'll have a bottle of the 2010 Barbaresco." The waiter nods and goes to fetch the wine. "Have you already ordered?" I ask my family; no doubt the early drinks were instigated by my impatient brother Elliot.

"Just drinks, darling." My mother has a sparkle in her eye I have not seen before.

"Where are you guys getting married?", Mia asks. Impatience runs in the family regardless of not sharing DNA.

"Mia!" My mother scolds her which makes me laugh. Some things never change.

I take Ana's hand in mine. "Actually, we were just discussing that today and we think we'd like to get married in England."

Mia frowns, "You are going to elope?" I can tell she is hurt.

"No, Mia. We want you to come with us. We want a small wedding with just those who are closest to us and we figured we wouldn't be able to do that around here so we decided the English countryside is the perfect place. It'll just be us, family, and closest friends. We won't even have bridal parties." I look over to Ana and give her a quick kiss on the temple.

"That sounds wonderful, Christian and Ana. When are you planning to have the wedding?" my mother asks.

"As soon as I can plan it. I want to pick the place for us and then I can hand everything over to Ana and you ladies."

"That's romantic, isn't it Carrick?" My dad looks at my mom and he looks a little flabbergasted. "Would you allow me to throw you an engagement party at least?" My dad is saved, however, we are now the ones put on the spot.

"Mother, thank you. But you don't have to spend money for our wedding - I can afford it."

"Christian, I know we don't have to, we want to." I look down at Ana and she slyly gives me the OK.

"That would be lovely, Mom and Dad. Thank you." We order our dinners, which are delicious, and talk like a normal family. While everyone else at the table is in deep conversation about something else, I talk to Elliot. "So, are you bringing Ginger to the wedding?"

"No man, she was a little on the crazy side. I broke it off with her on Tuesday when we came back from California and she keeps texting me." He shakes his head.

"Sounds like she should meet Ana's ex," I say it quietly so Ana can't hear me.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I am so excited to plan Christian and Ana's engagement party, I start planning right away. Since they are getting married in the English countryside, I think it would be fun to have a garden party.

I start making the guest list and have asked Ana to give me the contact information for her family. My cell phone rings and I see it's one of my dearest friends, Elena. I can't wait to tell her the good news. She never had children of her own so she always thought of mine as hers.

"Elena! I'm so glad you called. I have such wonderful news!"

"Grace, you sound so happy. What is this good news?"

"Christian asked Ana to marry him!" Elena is quiet. I thought she would be happier about this.

"Aren't you happy for him? I was always so worried he would be lonely."

"Of course, I am happy for him. I'm just shocked is all."

"I know. We thought it was a little soon but he said he knows she is the one for him and will only be the one for him so he doesn't see a point in waiting."

"Well, he should be careful. He's always been a bit impulsive and it always hasn't been for his benefit. I just hope she feels the same way about him."

"I'm sure she does. She is a wonderful young woman. I'm planning an engagement party for them."

"That's nice. You must invite me to the party."

"Of course you're invited; you've known my children for so long you are like a second mother to them."

I talk a little bit more with Elena but it's mostly about some charities on which we both sit on the board. After I hang up with her, I set out to start the party planning.


	42. Chapter 42

42

APOV

Today is our engagement party at Bellevue. Grace hasn't told either of us about it because she wants it to be a surprise so neither of us has an idea of what we're walking into.

I'm wearing a white embroidered fit and flare dress with a belt and cap sleeves from Tadashi Shoji. Christian said he wanted me to wear white. I have nude Christian Louboutin Half-d'Orsay heels. I walk out to the great room where Christian is waiting for me. "There's my beautiful fiancee. I have an engagement present for you."

"An engagement present? You've already given me so much."

He hands me a red Cartier box. When I open it I see a stunning necklace with a diamond solitaire and three rings around it; one white gold, one pave diamonds and one black with matching earrings. "Christian, these are beautiful, thank you. Will you help me with the necklace?"

He is putting the necklace on me, "It's the Trinity de Cartier necklace. The bands symbolize fidelity, friendship, and love." I turn around and give him a kiss.

"Thank you. I love them and, I love you." I don't know what I did to deserve him.

Christian pulls the R8 in front of the house. "I'll get our bags later if that's ok."

"That's fine with me." He walks around to open my car door. We walk through the deserted house towards the back yard and we can hear the party in full swing.

When we get to the back I am frozen in my spot. I've never seen anything so beautiful. The yard has been turned into a beautiful garden party. By the entrance is a wall of flowers being used as a backdrop for pictures. Little twinkling lights and paper lanterns hang in the trees making it look like it's enchanted. There are tables scattered throughout the yard and in between them are seating areas with comfy chairs and sofas. A waiter gives us each a glass of champagne. "Here is the couple of the hour!"

Grace walks over to us. Christian gives his mom a kiss on the cheek then she gives me a warm hug. "You look beautiful, Anastasia."

"Thank you, Grace. This is gorgeous."

"Let me show you around." Grace walks Christian and me throughout the party. "There are different stations with food and drinks, cafe tables if anyone would like to sit at a table, and we also have upholstered chairs and sofas."

"Grace, this is outstanding. And, I love all of the flowers…" before we have a chance to finish our conversation, Mia runs up and greets us.

"Is my mom here?" I ask Grace. I miss my mom and all those things that mothers and daughters do together.

"Honey, I'm sorry. She wasn't able to make it." Grace looks upset to tell me that news. What mother misses her daughter's engagement?

"Ana! You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mia. So do you!"

"Hello, Mia." Christian joins us and puts his hand around my waist.

"Christian! I'm so happy for you!" Mia gives Christian as big of a hug as she can.

From behind me, I hear, "Lookin' good, Annie!" I turn around and see Ray standing there.

"Dad! I'm so glad you made it!" I run up to Ray and give him a hug. "I want to introduce you to Christian." I bring Ray over to Christian where he is speaking with Mia.

"Mr. Steele, I'm glad you can make it." Christian reaches his hand out to Ray.

"Good to see you again, Christian." Ray gives Christian an uncharacteristic smile.

"Again?" What is going on here?

"Annie, Christian came up to Montesano to ask my permission to propose. He didn't want to ask you without me having met him yet."

"Christian, you didn't tell me you did that. That's so sweet."

Christian shrugs, "It's tradition." Christian and Ray start talking about baseball and fishing. I break away when I see Kate.

"Ana! I'm so excited for you! You look great!" Kate's eyes are sparkling green and her long strawberry blonde locks are pinned up.

"Kate, I'm so excited to see you. Where's Derrick?"

"He had to go to Tacoma for a story; so I'm solo for the weekend."

We speak with the guests for the next half hour. Then, Christian asks to make a toast. Everyone stops and turns to watch him. I am amazed at how calm he is about speaking in front of all these people.

"Good evening everyone. First, I'd like to thank my parents for hosting this wonderful party so friends and family from near and far can celebrate the engagement of Anastasia and me.

"Second, I'd like to thank you for being here to celebrate this occasion with us. All of you here have helped to shape Ana or me in some way and we are very happy to have you in our lives.

"I don't think I'd ever be so happy for coffee and chaotic days at the office. It was fate that brought me into the coffee shop that morning. But when I saw Anastasia, I knew it wouldn't be the last time I'd step foot in that shop.

"She was so beguiling that I visited the coffee shop daily just to be able to see and speak with Ana.

"Anastasia, I didn't know how love could be until I met you. Your beautiful blue eyes drew me in the second I looked into them. I am a better man because of you and I will spend the rest of my life loving you more and more every day."

Everyone takes the sip of champagne while Christian comes up to me. He sees the tears in my eyes and wipes them off my cheek with his thumbs.

"Christian, that was beautiful. I love you too." He gives me a sweet kiss and for a second I forget all the guests are here. "I have to go say hello to a couple of my father's partners at the law firm."

"That's alright. I need to use the ladies room anyway."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I remember from the other party. I'll see you soon." I use the restroom and on my way back to the party I am stopped by someone saying my name.

"Ana."

I turn around and it's Elena. I only saw her that one time but I will not forget that anytime soon. Something about her makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Yes, Elena, is it?"

"That's what my friends call me."

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"You need to stop this charade. I thought Christian was just having fun with you in between girls but somehow you've roped him in."

"What do you mean, charade?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm sure having a good looking, successful, and rich man buy coffee from you could make you think he is interested. You're a novelty. The women Christian is used to are familiar and used to his lifestyle. They know how to act and what to do. You, on the other hand, are just a broke little slut who is taking advantage of someone…"

"Stop right there. I can assure you what Christian and I have is very real and there is no charade. Nonetheless, this isn't any of your business. None of it. What you do or don't do has no impact on us. I know in that brain of yours, you still have some ties to Christian but you don't. He doesn't need you or want you regardless of how much you throw yourself at him. So, just save yourself the trouble."

"You are just a little tramp who is leeching off the most eligible bachelor in Seattle…"

"Elena, you stop right there. You will never speak to Anastasia or about Anastasia like that ever again. Do you understand? I love her and she is going to be my wife." I turn around to see Christian with rage clearly on his face and his fists clenched at his sides.

"But Christian, I know you. I know what you need and it isn't her. She's too plain for you…"

"Elena! That's enough!" Christian has yelled pretty loud and now I'm worried someone heard him. "If you are going to make me choose between you or Anastasia, I can assure you I will pick Anastasia every single time.

"She is my future and you are my past. You belong in the past. I don't need to keep any part about Ana secret. Not like the poor excuse of a relationship you think we had."

"Christian, don't be a fool. You were devoted to me for 6 years. You would have done anything for me."

"Yeah, I was young, stupid, and wanted to fuck. That's it."

"What the hell is going on here?" We turn around to see Grace standing there. "Christian, explain what I just heard, now."

"Mom, it's not what you think…"

"I've heard enough to know it's exactly what I think and I will deal with you later." She turns away from Christian and looks directly at Elena, stepping closer to her.

"You whore. You know, I felt bad that Linc left you but now I understand why. You are despicable. Your kind belongs in the Ninth Circle of Hell. You pretended to be my friend and care about my family when you were doing this. You make me sick. It would be in your best interest to get out of my house now before you get what you really deserve."

Elena's eyes get huge and she starts to stutter from shock, I think. "Grace, it wasn't like that…"

"Just shut up and get out. You don't deserve any more of my time." Grace is now pointing toward the front door and Elena sheepishly picks up her clutch and leaves through the front door.

Next, Grace turns to Christian. "You and I will be discussing this. Don't think you are getting off easy. But it's your night with Anastasia so we won't discuss this anymore tonight. But it will be discussed."

"Mom…" Grace just shakes her head at him and holds her hand up to get him to stop talking.

"Christian, no. Just go enjoy what's left of your party. I can't discuss this with you now." Grace turns around and walks out. I don't know what to say or do. I can honestly say I have never been in this situation before.

"Christian, are you OK?" I reach out to touch his arm.

"I don't know, actually."


	43. Chapter 43

43

 **CPOV**

I'm laying here staring at the ceiling with no idea what time it is. Ana is asleep next to me. The whole thing with Elena and Grace keeps running through my head. Just the hurt in her eyes when she realized what happened. She couldn't even talk to me.

She doesn't deserve this and neither does Ana. They are the most important people in my life. What can I do to fix this? Can I fix this? If I have to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for this, I will. Fucking Elena.

Subconsciously, I hold Ana to me a little tighter. This is such a strange feeling - being in my childhood bedroom with my soon-to-be wife. I've never had a girl in here. I guess it only took 20 years or so. I'm 28 years old and for most of it, I have been a complete asshole. I need to make up for it somehow.

Finally, I fall asleep but I wake as soon as the sun is up. Sleep has evaded me once again.

* * *

 **APOV**

Breakfast with everyone is awkward and I know it's because of what happened last night with Elena. You could probably cut the tension in the room with a knife. Elliot tries to relieve the tension with jokes but it falls flat. It was a good try, though.

Finally, Carrick speaks up. "Christian, can we speak with you in my office?" Christian looks over to me; I nod, letting him know he should go. He and his parents make their way down the hall. At the same time, Mia, Elliot and I let out a breath.

"Well, kids. On that note, I think I'm going to head home." Elliot stretches as he gets up and it makes him look bigger than he already is.

After he leaves Mia and I go to the family room to watch Catfish and talk about the wedding. Two episodes go by before Christian and his parents come out of the office.

Christian's face is grim and his brows are furrowed. This cannot be good. "Anastasia, are you ready to go?"

"Ummm… sure." I get up to give Mia a hug goodbye while Christian grabs our bags that we luckily brought down before breakfast.

We get into the car and I wait to see if he says something. But, after about five minutes of silence, I can't take it anymore.

"Christian, how did it go? What happened?" I'm a little afraid of the answer.

"Well, they had me tell them everything. And I did, except for the BDSM stuff. But I told them everything else. How it started, how old I was, how long we were together. It's all out now." His voice is low and shaky and I can tell he's having a hard time keeping it together.

"What did they say?"

"They said I'm a victim and this wasn't my fault and they felt bad that I didn't feel able to tell them about it when it first happened. They think it's a failure on their part. I tried to tell them it was me, I'm the horrible person but they wouldn't hear it."

"Christian, you aren't a horrible person and you _were_ a victim. I know you see it through different eyes but the fact is, you were only 15 years old when this started."

"Ana, I could have stopped. I didn't want to."

"Of course you didn't want to. You were a fifteen-year-old who was getting regular sex." I hate saying that and imagining him being intimate with _her_.

"I don't deserve their love. I don't deserve your love."

"That's it, Christian. Stop the car and pull over."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it now. Right now!"

He signals and pulls over. When the car stops along the side of the road, I get out of the car. I'm standing there and Christian gets around and walks around to me. "Anastasia, what are you doing?"

"I can't take it anymore! I can't take hearing you talk this way about yourself. You are a wonderful man and you deserve every ounce of love we give you. You have done such a wonderful job protecting me and making me safe. You put me before yourself so many times, and only because you love me. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see what we see?"

"Ana… I…"

"No, Christian, you need to listen. I want you to look me in my eyes when I tell you this. You were dealt an extremely shitty hand when you were born. And, no one, especially a child, should have that experience. Ever. And yes, you were angry and you sought comfort in things that were not good. But anyone in your shoes would have been just as angry. Being angry is perfectly normal and fine. It's OK to feel angry. You were a young and angry fifteen-year-old adolescent who was manipulated by someone who should be protecting you. None of this is because of you. You are you despite all this. You're a loving, kind, generous, passionate, driven, and intelligent man, despite what happened to you. Dammit, Christian!"

He just stops and his eyes get large. It takes him a moment or two to digest what I've just thrown at him. He gets closer to me and takes my face in his hands. His eyes are searching mine, looking to see if I am telling the truth.

"Christian, why can't you just accept how much I love you? You deserve my love. You deserve your family's love." My voice cracks and I start to lose my reserve. He doesn't say anything to me but he leans down and kisses me. We've kissed many times, but this time it is exceptional. I feel like he cherishes me and I love him with all my heart. I am going to spend the rest of my life with him and there isn't anything I want more.

"Anastasia, do you know how incredible you are? There are two times in my life that have saved me: the first time I met Grace at the hospital, and the morning I walked into that coffee shop and met you. I am the luckiest man on earth." He holds me closer to him and kisses me again. After we kiss he hugs me tight and just stays like that, holding me close to him. I don't know how long we stand there but I feel like this is helping to get rid of some demons. Christian finally relaxes and lets me go. "Let me take you home."

We get home and both head to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable when an idea hits me. "Christian, take off your clothes and lay on the bed on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just do it. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

"Good. Then listen to me. I will be right back.

I go into the bathroom and dig through my things in the bathroom until I find what I am looking for. I take the bottle of massage oil and warm it up under the hot tap. I come out of the bathroom and I am pleased to see Christian did what I asked of him. I wasn't sure if he would do it.

I walk up next to the bed, placing the bottle of oil on the bed, and take off my clothes so I am just in my bra and panties. I climb on the bed and straddle him so I am sitting on his butt. "Are you ready Mr. Grey?"

"Ready for anything, Miss Steele." I can't see his face but I know he's smiling as he says that. I pour the oil into my hands and rub them together. I know he has never had a massage because until very recently he couldn't stand anyone to touch him.

"Christian, I just want to let you know that this will not hurt you, but if you feel uncomfortable in any way just say so and I will stop, OK?"

"Um… OK…"

With the oil in my hands, I start to rub his back, starting just below his shoulders and apply light pressure. I stop so I can make sure he is OK. "Is this OK?"

Very quietly he whispers, "Yes."

I take my time and gently massage his back, shoulders, neck, and even his arms and legs. Occasionally, I stop and check if he is still OK.

I feel his muscles relaxed and his breathing has slowed. I'm not sure he's ever allowed himself to fully relax. I finish his massage and climb off him to wash my hands. Christian is fast asleep. He looks so sweet and innocent like that. I've fallen asleep before him many times, but this is the first time I get to see him sleep. I study him, his furrowed brows, his sculpted lips, and his floppy and unruly hair. I love him so much, my heart swells and I feel like I could cry because of the depth of my feelings for him.

I wash my hands and come back out to the bedroom. It's early afternoon on a Sunday - we really shouldn't nap. But he's exhausted and I just want to be close to him. So, in a move that I'm sure he's done with me before, I climb into bed next to him.


	44. Chapter 44

44

 **CPOV**

Since the weekend, I feel so much lighter and so much more in love with Ana. She's accepted me for who I am, faults and all. And, that feels good. For the first time in my life, I know someone loves me regardless of what I've done in the past. It's a liberating feeling.

I want to give a wedding present to Ana - to thank her for being the most wonderful fiancee. I spent a half hour explaining to my lawyer why I am not getting Ana to sign a prenuptial agreement. Why would I start my life with her by having her sign a document that basically says, "this is what you can have if we don't work out"?

But he does draw up the papers I requested and emails them to me to review. Our wedding is in just a few weeks but I can't wait that long. I want to give it to Ana now. I know it's ready - that was the last step. So, I arrange for Taylor to bring Ana here to Grey House so I can give it to her.

* * *

 **APOV**

Taylor stopped by the apartment and picked me up to have lunch with Christian. I need to find a job, but who is going to hire me when in a couple of weeks I'll be leaving the country for my wedding and honeymoon? I can't spend too much more time just hanging out at the apartment. I'll go crazy.

The wedding is planned and Christian has taken care of the honeymoon. We'll be arriving in England on Saturday with our family and will get married on Wednesday and Thursday leave for our honeymoon. As we drive to see Christian, I daydream about how the day will be.

We get to Grey House and head up to the 20th floor. As soon as the elevator doors open, Christian is there to greet me. Taylor gets off the elevator while Christian gets on.

"Wow, you must be really hungry. The elevator barely stopped at the floor."

He has a huge grin on his face. I've never seen him this excited for lunch before. "Let's just say I am excited to have you here."

The elevator stops on the 5th floor. Why are we stopping here? Actually, I've never been on this floor before. I've only been on Christian's.

We get off the elevator and are walking down a corridor with what looks like some conference and meeting rooms. Before we turn the corner, Christian covers my eyes.

"Christian, what's going on?"

"It's a surprise, Ana. Promise me you'll keep an open mind."

"OK…" I'm nervous. What do I need an open mind about? We stop walking and Christian turns me.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"I guess so. I don't know what I am ready for."

"This…" He removes the blindfold and I see what looks like a coffee shop or cafe. It's not open but looks pretty new. Above it is a sign that says, "Grey House Grind and Patisserie."

"What's this? You're opening a coffee shop in your building?"

"Sort of. You are. I have the lease paperwork right here. It's my wedding gift to you."

"I'm opening a coffee shop?" He looks at me hesitantly and nods. "I'm going to work here?"

"You will own it, but yes, if you want to. Plus you can bake your own cakes or we can have pastries brought in. That's your choice."

"But I don't know anything about owning a business."

"But you do know how to run a coffee shop and lucky for you, you just so happen to be marrying a very successful business owner who can help you. I asked your old boss about it and he is moving and doesn't want to re-open. I know you loved working there and I think everyone here would love you too."

"They won't love me. They'll think I am the spoiled wife of the boss and that's why I have the cafe."

"Well, I hope to spoil you, and so what? I gave you a cafe but you will still be the one to run it and make it what it is. I'm just helping you start up."

I am slowly getting excited. This is pretty cool. I'll get to do what I love and be close to Christian. "Can I look at it?"

He gives me a big, happy smile in return. "I thought you'd never ask. I hope you don't mind that I already had the major things put in. You can decorate it and set it up however you want. You can set it up now and open it when we come back if you are ready."

"Christian, I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough."

"Ana, I should be the one thanking you. You changed me, changed my life. You made me a better person just by being in my life. I owe you so much."

"If you put it that way, I know one way you can repay me."

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

"You can kiss me." After a kiss, Christian and I walk around the cafe. It doesn't look like it from the outside but it is pretty spacious. There is a huge kitchen, storage area, sitting area, and even a little lounge and bathroom for employees. Well, 'employee' for now. Me.

"So, Ana, do you know what you want to do?"

"I think I'd like to have a bakery case here to sell my cakes and things. Then I want to have a little self-serve station with different coffees and stuff. And along this wall, I think it would be good to have an assortment of loose tea."

"That's a good idea. I like the idea of having coffee and tea. That way there is something for everyone. Start writing down all your ideas and I will help you develop a business plan."

"So, this is really happening. In a few short weeks, I'm going to be a coffee shop owner and Mrs. Christian Grey."

Christian comes up to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders and holds me close. "I am so proud of you, Anastasia."

"Me? But I haven't done anything."

"Yes, _you_. You are so willing to go with the flow. You get whatever is thrown at you and you just go with it. You meet me who is completely fucked up, and you love me. Your job goes to shit and you embrace your overbearing fiance buying a business for you. I don't know how you do it."

"Christian, loving you is easy. And, you are making this shop possible for me. I get to do what I like and be close to the love of my life. It's not a tough choice."


	45. Chapter 45

45

 **CPOV**

It's been a couple of weeks since I gave Ana the coffee shop. She has already started creating a plan on how she wants it set up and what she wants to offer. She may not think so but she has a great brain for business. She even decided to put in an area where people can work in the shop without being disrupted, as well as a comfortable sitting area for breaks along with the normal cafe tables and chairs. In addition to her cakes and pastries, she's also decided to sell some small lunch items so employees don't have to leave the building for lunch if they don't want to. And, in another example of how clever a business person she is, she's asked me if we can attach an account to employee's ID cards so they can use them to pay for items if they don't have cash on them. This thinking outside of the box is what is going to make her successful. And I am more than happy to help her grow with that.

The wedding is already planned. We're getting married at The Apsley House in Somerset Bath in the English countryside. We've rented out the entire place with the exception of staff so we can have the privacy and be ourselves. So far, no one knows when or where we are getting married and since only our closest friends and family know, there has been no leak. When we are back from the honeymoon, I'll release a statement. I don't know much else about what is planned for our wedding. Anastasia has been pretty hush-hush about the plans, especially about her dress.

I have planned the honeymoon for Anastasia and I and it's going to be a complete secret for her. We're going to start in London for a few days, then head to Paris and on to Venice. I considered going to some other places but I think this will be a good introduction to romantic Europe for Ana. I'm going to spoil her by staying in the best hotels and eating at the best restaurants available. She's going to love it. Plus, I can take her to somewhere sunny and warm for our first anniversary.

* * *

 **APOV**

Today is the final fitting for my wedding dress. Once we are finished it's going to be shipped directly to the inn so there is no chance of anything happening to it.

I'm standing in front of the mirror with my Jenny Packham Venetia dress and Badgley Mischka 'Jeannie' crystal trim open-toe heels. Kate, Mia, and Grace are with me to make sure everything is perfect.

"Oh my God, Ana. You are so beautiful. You are going to be the most beautiful bride." Kate comes up to me to get a closer look at the details of the dress and primp it a little bit.

"Anastasia, you look like an angel." Grace has tears in her eyes and she gives me a hug. "Darling girl, you are so beautiful. I can't wait to have you as my daughter-in-law." I'm so glad to have Grace here with me since my mom is so far away and I won't see her until we are in England. She won't even be on the jet with us when we fly there because she is taking a later flight.

After the fitting, we head back to the apartment for lunch. I want to have Gail there with us too. She has been such a help to me and like a mother. Gail has made us a sunshine salad with grilled chicken and homemade naan. It's fantastic and I'm glad Gail takes a little time to just hang out with us.

"Ana, we have one week until we leave for England, are you ready?" Mia asks with a huge smile on her face. I think out of everyone she has been the most excited for our wedding. She and Christian have a great relationship and I am glad she's always been there for him.

"I think so. I mean we have all the plans in place, so we just need to get there. It has been a little hard planning everything from so far away but I think we have it all."

"Of course she has it all planned. Anastasia is amazing." Christian has just come in with Elliot and his dad from the Yacht Club. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, beautiful." I can tell Christian has been outside; fresh air and sunshine have mixed with his natural scent and it's intoxicating.

"Mr. Grey, can you fix you something to eat?" Gail is always working.

"No, Gail, enjoy lunch. We're going to watch the game in the other room." Christian, Elliot, and his dad go into the other room.

* * *

We have a great lunch and in the late afternoon everyone leaves and Christian and I are alone. I'm in the closet changing my clothes when Christian walks up to me.

"I missed you today, Miss Steele." Christian gets closer to me so we are almost kissing.

"I missed you too, Mr. Grey." My voice is barely a whisper. He kisses me lightly.

"I think you're a little dirty, Anastasia."

"What will you do about it?" I can feel the blood pumping through me, he has me so turned on right now.

He kisses me and slowly walks me out of the closet and into the bathroom without missing a beat. He shuts the bathroom door once we are in there. He stops kissing me to turn on the shower then starts to unbutton my shirt and kiss my neck.

"I've missed you, Christian." His mouth and hands are all over my body and steam from the hot shower is starting to fill the bathroom.

"I've missed you too, baby." He unbuttons my jeans so I am just in my bra and panties and kisses me again but this time more urgently.

We get into the hot shower and Christian takes the body wash, lathers it up in his hands, and begins to wash me. He turns me so I am facing away from him to wash my back. Then gets down on his knees behind me to wash my backside. He caresses it and then gives it a little bite making me shriek in surprise. He gently spreads my legs apart further and kisses me there. His strong tongue moves up and down and in and out as I moan in pleasure. As he is starting to use more pressure I can feel my legs start to weaken so I place my hands on the tiled wall of the shower to support myself. I can feel everything build up and my breathing becomes shallower. I know I am close to having an orgasm when he suddenly stops.

He stands up and turns me around to kiss me. As we are kissing he pushes my back against the wall and grabs onto my thighs. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." I wrap my legs around him tightly and he slowly enters me. He takes his time moving in and out slowly.

"I love you, Anastasia. I can't wait to make you my wife"

"I love you, Christian."


	46. Chapter 46

46

 **CPOV**

We just arrived in England. My parents, Mia, Elliot, Ray, Kate, and her boyfriend Derrick came with us on the jet along with Taylor and Gail. At first, Taylor and Gail didn't want to attend but we convinced them to come as our guests instead of employees. I know Ana is close with Gail and I owe a lot to Taylor, so he probably would be considered my best friend.

Ana's mom and her husband, Bob are arriving tomorrow. At first, I was nervous they weren't going to come at all but then I purchased round trip first class tickets and sent them to her in Savannah. Ana would be crushed if her mom wasn't at her wedding. She didn't say anything but I know it bothered her that her mom didn't come for the engagement party.

From Heathrow, we have cars drive us the hour and a half drive to the Apsley House in Bath. By the time we get there it's the evening so we don't really have a chance to do any sightseeing - just to get to the hotel and check in. In order to have the most privacy, I've rented the entire hotel so it is only us there with the exception of the staff. It's a beautiful house built in 1830 by the Duke of Wellington with 12 rooms and amazing gardens outside. It's going to make a beautiful backdrop for our wedding. The room Ana and I are staying in is called Mornington. Some of our things have been sent ahead of time and are waiting for us there. After everyone has checked in we retire to our rooms for the evening. The room is luxurious with a king size, carved wooden four-poster bed draped in silk and soft pillows. The bed dominates the room which is fine because aside from the wedding festivities I don't really plan on leaving it. I can tell Ana is exhausted and as soon as we get into the room she collapses onto the bed.

I walk up to the french doors which lead outside and close the curtains. Then I turn to Ana. "Sweetheart, do you want a glass of wine?" I open the mini fridge and I am happy to see they followed through with my request to have a good bottle of wine waiting for us.

"Sure, that sounds good." Even exhausted she is beautiful. I hand her a glass and she sits up to take a sip. I take a sip and set the glass down grabbing her feet and slip off her shoes. I start to massage her feet and she groans. "That feels so good, Christian. I know I haven't, but I feel like I have been awake for days."

"Well, baby, it's a good thing I am here to take care of you. And, in a few days, I'll be here to take care of you forever."

I get a text on my phone and I look to see it's Elliot.

 ***Wish I would have brought a chick. With a place like this, you're guaranteed to get some action. Have fun with Ana, or are you waiting until the wedding night***

 ***Fuck off dickhead. What Ana and I do is none of your business.***

 ***Judging by your attitude I assume you ARE waiting. See you at breakfast tomorrow bright and early.***

"Who was that?"

"My brother being an asshole."

"What's he saying? We just got here."

"It's Elliot, I'll leave it there. Now, I would like to stop talking about my brother and do something I've never done before."

"Never done before? What?"

I smile at her. She bought it hook, line, and sinker. "Make love to my fiancee in England."

She gives me her shy smile. With all the things we've done, she still gets shy around me. It's sweet. "I think I can help with that."

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake up feeling rested to see bright sunlight shining into the room. I'm alone in the bed and then I hear the shower. Christian must have already gone for his morning run.

I open the bathroom door and there is Christian, with the body of a greek god, in the glass enclosed shower. His back is to the door so he doesn't see me undress and make my way towards the shower. I quietly open the door and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns around in surprise.

"Anastasia, good morning. I didn't hear you come in but I'm glad you did. Now, I would love to show you how glad I am to see you however, I have been assured a most enjoyable breakfast is waiting for us downstairs and I can't have my soon-to-be Mrs. Grey go hungry."

"I'm not so sure it's breakfast that I am hungry for." Just the sight of him gets me going. I wonder when we've been an old married couple for years if he will still have this effect on me.

"You'll just have to wait until later. Anyway, the anticipation is half the fun." Christian then washes my hair and back so we can get dressed and head down to breakfast.

We get to breakfast and Ray and Christian's parents are already there. "Good morning, do you like your rooms?"

"Our room is gorgeous, Ana. Do you like yours?"

"It's wonderful, I'm very happy. I take it Elliot, Mia, and Kate are still sleeping."

"Elliot won't get up until the last possible moment." Carrick sounds like he's talking about a teenager.

"So, we're going to do a Jane Austen tour if any of you are interested." I look over to Christian and am surprised. I didn't know he had that planned.

"Thank you for the offer, but Elliot, Ray, Derrick, and I are going to check out the Bath City Football Club." Carrick seems to have this all planned out.

"Mom, what about you?"

"Oh, thank you, darling, but I think we're going to head into town and do some shopping. Plus, Ana's mom is going to be coming in and that way I can be here to welcome her."

"Grace, thank you but you don't have to do that. I can stay and meet my mom."

"Nonsense, Ana. You and Christian should be enjoying this time and have some fun."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you. I appreciate it."

"You enjoy Jane Austen, honey. I think after all those years of studying her writing you should get to see where she got her inspiration."

Christian and I spent the day at the Jane Austen Centre and touring Jane Austen's Bath. The tour started at the Abbey Church Yard, where Catherine Morland met Henry Tilney in the Pump Room. It ended on Milsom Street where Anne Elliot shopped and met up with the Admiral.

It was a wonderful day only to be dampened by the fact I received a text from my Mom that they missed the flight this morning so they will be flying out tomorrow. I hope they make it here by Wednesday.

For dinner, we ate in the Pavilion room at the Bath Priory which has a Michelin star. Christian booked it so we can have it to ourselves and get some privacy. After dinner, Christian and I went back to our room and relaxed in the bath. My emotions were running high. I was anxious and excited for the wedding, happy to be here with Christian, and sad that my mom isn't here. I try not to dwell on that and be happy about the people who we do have here with us.


	47. Chapter 47

47

 _This is the second to the last chapter of the story. Thank you all for reading the story and for your reviews. I love getting them even if it's to tell me you don't like something. Happy reading!_

* * *

 **CPOV**

Today we are making some last minute arrangements for the wedding like picking out the flowers and finalizing the menu for our reception dinner. Ana wanted to have everything done before we got here but some things are best done in person. She picked her bouquet and it's going to be white and blush colored peonies and lavender. I will have a boutonniere of lavender - nice and simple.

Next, we head to the caterer to finalize the menu. We've decided instead of going out for a meal to have a chef bring the meal to us for our celebration. There aren't many us and we do have the entire manor house to ourselves. Just because we aren't having a big wedding doesn't mean we can't eat well.

After that, we headed to Sandra Monger Cakes to order our wedding cake. We gave them a pretty good idea of what we wanted before we came so we just need to finalize everything. We decided on a simple three-tier chocolate cake with a white buttercream icing. It won't be too fancy so we'll just have some lavender to decorate it. Chocolate is my favorite so we deviated a little bit from the norm. But hey, it's our wedding.

Finally, we head to the registrar to make sure everything is on track. Luckily we started this process back home so there is little we need to do now, especially since we are having a civil ceremony.

We get back to the hotel and Ana is cheered up by the fact her mother and Bob have landed at Heathrow and are on their way. I don't know what I would have done if her mom didn't show up. In my opinion, she's already not been a good mother to Anastasia for most of her life.

Since the festivities are going to start tomorrow, I convince Ana to have dinner with just the two of us since I don't think we'll have much time alone after tonight. I'm talking to Elliot when Ana comes out of our room dressed for dinner. She looks amazing. She's wearing bronze-colored skinny jeans and a black sleeveless cashmere top and these sexy black Louboutins.

"Damn, son! Your Mrs. over there is hot!" Elliot can be so inappropriate at times. But he is right. I normally don't like it when she wears jeans but they make her ass look amazing and they accentuate her long legs.

I walk over to Ana and kiss her hair, inhaling her scent. "You look amazing, Anastasia. Maybe we shouldn't go out after all."

She gives me her tell tale blush. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go, woman!" I give her ass a little smack.

"You kids have fun!" Elliot is laughing as he bids us farewell.

* * *

 **APOV**

It's Tuesday evening and we are getting married tomorrow. Everything is in place and luckily my mom and Bob arrived yesterday evening. Today was a calm day spent relaxing with some spa services. Christian really spoils me but I think I like it.

We're having a celebratory dinner at Sotto Sotto Ristorante near the roman baths in town. They don't do rehearsal dinners here in the UK so we're doing this just to spend time with everyone before the craziness of tomorrow.

Sotto Sotto is neat - we ate by candlelight in this amazing vaulted cellar. I wanted to dress up a little bit so I am wearing a gold Diane von Furstenberg Hadlie metallic mini dress with cap sleeves. I'm impressed with how I look; even down to the black and gold Jimmy Choo Pearl Moire ankle-wrap heels. Dinner is wonderful. I don't think there was a quiet moment with everyone talking. I'm especially happy that Mom and Ray get along with Grace and Carrick. After all, they could be celebrating holidays together in the future.

After dinner, we head back to the hotel and have some drinks in the main reception. I can't believe this is happening. I am getting married tomorrow. I'm nursing a glass of wine when Christian comes up to me, "Hey, baby. You look beautiful your last night as Miss Anastasia Steele."

"Thank you. You're very handsome tonight, Sir." I give him a flirty smile.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"I'm not nervous about the ceremony but I don't want to trip or anything. You?"

"Not at all. I feel like I've been waiting for this day for years." His gray eyes look deeply into mine.

"Christian, do you know how romantic you are?"

He gives me a boyish smile, "Oh yeah?"

I nod at him, "mmm hmmm." He leans down and gives me a tender kiss.

Mia comes up to us excited, "Ana, you know it's bad luck to sleep with the groom the night before the wedding. The girls should all stay in one room together. It'll be fun!"

"It's bad luck to sleep together the night before the wedding?"

"Yes! Of course. It'll be fun - you, Kate, and me hanging out on your last night of being a single woman. My room has plenty of space for the three of us"

Christian looks a little shocked. "Mia, that can't be true. Why can't Ana and I stay together tonight?" I think he is close to pouting.

Now Grace, Gail, my mom walk up to us. Trying to look very serious, Grace tells Christian, "Christian, sweetheart, you have the rest of your life to sleep next to Anastasia. Plus, you don't want to test luck. One night won't hurt."

"But…" Christian is trying to rack his brain for a reason to why we need to spend the night together. I don't want to sleep apart from him either but it is pretty funny to see him so upset about this.

"Christian, one night will be OK. And we have almost three weeks together alone on our honeymoon. Maybe you and the other guys can have fun tonight, like a lower key bachelor party." I try and cajole him.

"Did someone say bachelor party? Where's the porn?" Of course, that was the part Elliot overheard.

"Elliot!" Carrick reprimands Elliot as if he is a teenager. But it did give everyone a laugh and I think it's helped to lighten Christian's mood up a bit.

We start to go to Mia's room so I wish Christian a good night. "Mia, Kate, I'll catch up with you in a moment." At the same time, Mia and Kate both roll their eyes at me but they continue to the room.

"Goodnight, Christian. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." I give him a tender kiss but he grabs me and holds me tight against him and deepens the kiss. I can feel my blood pumping through my body. Pretty soon we won't make it up to the room.

"Don't go, Anastasia. Stay with me. I want you. I need you." Christian kisses me on my favorite spot on my neck.

"Christian, I want you too but it's just one night. I'm all yours tomorrow." I break away from his hold; if I don't go now I won't make it.

He kisses my hand goodbye as he retreats to go to Elliot's room for a few beers.

Mia, Kate, and I are in our pajamas sitting together on the huge king sized bed. Kate pulls out a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Let's play Never Have I Ever."

"Yes! That will be so much fun!" Mia grabs the bottle of wine from Kate and starts to pour the glasses.

"Guys, I don't want a hangover tomorrow." I'm not so sure this is a good idea the night before my wedding.

"You won't get a hangover. We're just going to have some fun. Come on, Steele!" Kate was always good at convincing me to do things; like the one time we had way too much to drink and she convinced me to try the 'cinnamon challenge.' Never again.

"OK, but not for long. I do need my sleep."

"I'll start. Are you ready girls?" Mia is excited so we let her go first. "Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar."

Kate is the only one of us to take a drink. She looks at us with wide eyes, "What? It was on our class trip in high school. I'll go. Never have I ever skinny dipped." Both Kate and I drink and Mia starts laughing hysterically.

So, it's my turn. I don't want to divulge anything private so I am going to stick with more mellow ones. "Never have I ever gotten out of a speeding ticket." Now I laugh because both Kate and Mia drink.

Kate looks at me, "Steele the only reason you haven't is because your car wouldn't have ever gone fast enough to speed."

We play the game for a little while longer, I think Kate may be feeling a little rough tomorrow. Before we go to sleep I drink a glass of water and take two Advil, then we fall asleep in the bed, all three of us. I have to admit tonight was a lot of fun. We should do this more often.


	48. Chapter 48

48

 **CPOV**

It's here. Today I will marry Anastasia. I never thought I would be here like this but I think it's because I was waiting to meet Ana. My Ana.

I'm nervous but not to get married. I want this day to be special for Ana; after all, you only get married once. Ana will anyway. I'm excited to go on our honeymoon with her. I've been to Europe a few times but I am excited to experience it with her.

From the hotel here, I've hired a Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud to take us to London. We'll spend five days in London, staying at the 41 Hotel which overlooks Buckingham Palace. We'll do the normal tourist things like going to see the Tower Bridge, Westminster Abbey, and Big Ben. One of the nights we're going to the West End for dinner before seeing Rent.

Then, we'll take the Eurostar to Paris. With four days in Paris, we'll get to see the Arc de Triomphe, Montmartre, the Notre-Dame Cathedral, and the Louvre. We'll have a great view of the Eiffel Tower from our Suite Panoramique at the Pont Royal Hotel. We have the entire top floor to ourselves for ultimate privacy.

Last, we're flying to Venice where we'll see the Piazza San Marco, the Rialto, and the glass shops on Murano. I can't wait to take pictures of my beautiful wife on a gondola. The suite we are staying in, the Doge Dandolo Royal Suite at the Hotel Danieli, gives us wonderful views of the Grand Canal. I think Ana will love waking up to that view.

I have a lot planned but if it were up to me, we wouldn't leave the rooms. But I know Anastasia has never been to Europe so I want her to have a good experience. After all, we can always go back anytime we want. Hell, if she loves it we can buy a place in each city. I just want her to be happy.

* * *

 **APOV**

I walk into the room I will be using as a 'dressing room'. My Jenny Packham Venetia dress is hanging on the armoire. Beneath it sit my Badgley Mischka 'Jeannie' crystal trim, open-toe heels. It looks like a picture that belongs in a wedding magazine.

My hair is in a twisted low chignon with some escaped tendrils around my face. I wanted to keep our garden ceremony simple so I didn't choose a veil. Kate did my makeup for me - she kept it simple with black eyeliner to bring out the blue of my eyes and a nude lip color.

There's a soft knock on the door. Ray comes inside and he's holding my bouquet of light pink peonies, white lisianthus, and fresh lavender. "Annie, you are stunning."

"Thank you, Daddy. You look so handsome in your suit."

Ray clears his throat and in a quiet but strong voice, "Are you ready, little girl? Let's get you married."

We step out to the garden and I see Christian waiting for me at the end of the small aisle. He stands there with the vicar looking incredibly handsome in his gray suit. The sun is shining through his hair, making the copper highlights shimmer. He almost takes my breath away. Ray and I make our way to him. He gives my hand to Christian and takes his seat.

"A wedding is one of life's great moments, a time of solemn commitment as well as celebration, feasting, and joy.

"On this their wedding day, Anastasia and Christian face each other, make their promises and receive God's blessing. You are witnesses of the marriage, and express your support by your presence and your prayers. Your support does not end today: the couple will value continued encouragement in the days and years ahead of them.

"Marriage is given, that husband and wife may comfort and help each other, living faithfully together in need and in plenty, in sorrow and in joy. It is given, that with delight and tenderness they may know each other in love, and, through the joy of their bodily union, may strengthen the union of their hearts and lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children may be born and nurtured in accordance with God's will, to his praise and glory.

"In marriage husband and wife belong to one another, and they begin a new life together in the community. It is a way of life that all should honor; and it must not be undertaken carelessly, lightly, or selfishly, but reverently, responsibly, and after serious thought.

"This is the way of life, created and hallowed by God, that Christian and Anastasia are now to begin. They will each give their consent to the other; they will join hands and exchange solemn vows, and in token of this they will give and receive a ring.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now.

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now.

"Anastasia and Christian have written their own vows for each other. So I call upon them now to state their promise before this group: the pledges that will bind them together.

"Christian and Anastasia, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people. Anastasia, will you read your vows to Christian?"

 _Christian, I choose you to be no other than yourself  
Loving what I know of you  
Trusting who you will become  
And I'd choose you  
In a hundred lifetimes  
In a hundred worlds  
In any version of reality  
I'd find you and  
I'd choose you  
I love you  
For all that you are  
All that you have been  
And all you're yet to be  
I vow to help you love life  
To always hold you with tenderness  
And to have the patience  
That love demands  
To speak when words are needed  
And to share the silence when they are are not  
And to live within the warmth of your heart  
And always call it home  
I vow to love you  
Unconditionally through all  
Of our adventures  
In our life together.  
_

"Christian, you may now read your vows to Anastasia."

 _Anastasia, I can't promise you  
That dark clouds will never hang  
Over our lives  
Or that the future  
Will bring us many rainbows  
I can't promise you  
That tomorrow will be perfect  
Or that our life will be easy  
But, I can promise you  
I'll always be here for you  
To listen and to hold your hand  
And I'll always do my best to make you happy  
And make you feel loved and cherished  
I can promise that  
I'll see you through any crisis  
Dream with you and build with you  
And always cheer you on and encourage you  
I can promise you  
To be your protector  
Your advisor, your counselor,  
Your friend, your family, and your everything.  
You showed me that every piece  
Doesn't have to be in place  
To create something beautiful  
That love can exist  
In the most imperfect, lost, and broken people  
And I promise you  
That our love will be just as beautiful  
What I possess in this world  
I share with you  
For all of the days of my life.  
_

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to Christian and Anastasia a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Christian takes my hand and places my ring on my finger. "Ana, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." He looks into my eyes and I have to take a deep breath so I don't cry. He looks at me and mouths the words, 'I love you.' to me.

Next, I take Christian's hand and as I place the ring on his finger I say, "Christian, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"In the presence of God, and before friends and family, Christian and Anastasia have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife.

"Christian, you may kiss your bride."

 **THE END**


End file.
